<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Aggression and Bone Mapping by skerb</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28532142">Aggression and Bone Mapping</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/skerb/pseuds/skerb'>skerb</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Postcards From Waterfall [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftermath of Violence, Aggression, Communication, Explicit Sexual Content, Frottage, Injury Recovery, Innuendo, M/M, Pet Names, Power Dynamics, Sparring, Teasing, Wrestling, sansby - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2018-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2018-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:54:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>41,032</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28532142</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/skerb/pseuds/skerb</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sans doesn't remember the moments leading up to the box ignition, but his notes were changed, leading to the rebound. Papyrus is called off for duty while Sans and Alphys go to Grillby's. Sans displays unintentional hostility, markers of his maturation, while he and Alphys talk. Sans has a private chat with Grillby about what happened the evening they were intimate.</p><p>(CH 38-45 - AGGRESSION &amp; BONE MAPPING)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Grillby/Sans (Undertale)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Postcards From Waterfall [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2089182</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sans insisted he would be alright. He would be ok. Dazed through kisses and feeling a little more alright with himself, the skeleton held the memory of the subtle glow at the other’s chest after Grillby had left. He didn’t feel bitter for him leaving anymore. He had a job to take care of.</p><p>Speaking of being cared for, Papyrus had come in to check up on him. He tutted with the shattered lamp and the smashed phone, to which Sans shrugged off.</p><p>“WELL, YOU CERTAINLY LOOK IN BETTER SPIRITS!” his brother told him, and quite literally pulled him off the floor and pushed him towards the bathroom to bathe. He was, after all, worn out, sore, tired, and needed to relax.</p><p>A couple of times Papyrus had to check on him, as Sans had opted for an uncommonly long soak. The water just didn’t seem hot enough and he kept draining the tub and refilling it with what he assumed was scalding hot water, if the steam was anything to go by. It allowed him to relax and eventually his spine didn’t feel so tense.</p><p>After he was out and changed into the awaiting pyjamas, his brother ushered him back to his own room for some much needed rest while Papyrus set about trying to clean up Sans’ room for the rest of the evening. Sans, thankfully, did not wake during the whole night.</p><p> </p><p>The next day was when Alphys turned up, around noon. Unfortunately, with the fire monster’s presence gone the skeleton brothers’ household was a bit chillier than usual, even with the heat cranked as Papyrus had promised. She had several layers on and her tail was kept close to her body.</p><p>They tried the notebook again in the kitchen, where Papyrus made use of the stove in order to bring up the temperature for their guest. Both Sans and Alphys were hanging over the coffee-stained notebook with a furrow in their brows, as though something didn’t make sense.</p><p>Alphys pointed with her claw to a few diagrams that were smudged, her whole arm shivering. “S-see?”</p><p>“yeah. what... that doesn’t make any sense. and i sure as hell wouldn’t’ve...” Sans trailed off, giving his jaw a scratch with a bony digit.</p><p>“Papyrus, do… do you remember if Sans was, um..?”</p><p>“OH YES. VERY PECULIAR. I TRIED ASKING HIM MULTIPLE TIMES IF ANYTHING WAS THE MATTER, BUT OF COURSE HE WOULDN’T TELL ME! I JUST ASSUMED THE DATE WENT POORLY!” the younger brother explained as he stirred the noodles in a large pot.</p><p>Sans sent him something of a reproachful glare over his shoulder and shook his skull in exasperation.</p><p>“the date was fine.”</p><p>“NATURALLY YOU WERE JUST SKULKING!”</p><p>“nice.”</p><p>“NYEH HEH!! THANK YOU, BROTHER. AT ANY RATE, THE LITTLE EXCHANGE WAS BROUGHT TO THE GREAT PAPYRUS’ ATTENTION BY ONE OF GRILLBY’S REGULARS. I MERELY CHALKED IT UP TO ANY MYRIAD OF RELATIONSHIP STRIFES!”</p><p>“Um, l-little exchange?” Alphys interjected curiously, while Sans covered his face with his hand in embarrassment and groaned under his breath.</p><p>“APPARENTLY, SANS WAS BEING EXTREMELY RUDE AND GRILLBY CHASTISED HIM IN FRONT OF EVERYONE? IT’S ALL VERY WELL AND GOOD TO TEST THE WATERS, SANS, BUT MAYBE NOT WITH A FIRE ELEMENTAL?”</p><p>Sans sunk into the chair and buried his skull in his hands with an incoherent grumble.</p><p>“I-it’s ok, Sans! He doesn’t seem upset with you anymore, so… so let’s get back to this. I mean, I think I understand! When you’re upset you tend to make mistakes! I do it.. all the time,” Alphys consoled the smaller skeleton, her giggle a little nervous towards the end.</p><p>“i don’t make mistakes like this,” came the irritated, buried retort from Sans’ arms.</p><p>“Wellll, you… you made one, so? I don’t? Understand? How this could have happened otherwise? Why would you make the matrix larger than the vessel? Why, u-um, especially when it seems like you ch-changed it.. it as an afterthought?”</p><p>Sans turned his skull out of his arms with a frown and picked up the notebook. All his letters were the same, varying notes in the margins with precise calculations and measurements. He had been careful, everything was immaculate.</p><p>His eye lights shrunk with sudden realisation: a few of the letters seemed a bit lighter than how Sans would have written down. Not noticeable at a glance, but he held the notes closer under scrutiny.</p><p>Something had been changed.</p><p>“hey, papybro,” he started nonchalantly, trying to quell the suspicion in his voice, “i lit the box wednesday when you were on patrol, right?”</p><p>“YES, IT WAS SUCH A COMPLETE AND UTTERLY IRRESPONSIBLE THING TO DO! YOU’RE LUCKY YOU HAD THE FORESIGHT TO MESSAGE ALPHYS THROUGH UNDERNET SO SHE COULD TELL ME IF SOMETHING WENT AWRY!”</p><p>Sans frowned at that. “...i did that?” Admittedly, his memories were hazy two days since, but he was sure he would have recalled something like that.</p><p>“You.. you don’t remember?”</p><p>“uh,” Sans went over it in his mind. He knew he was out of sorts, similarly to when he had regained consciousness after his Fall. He rubbed over his orbits with the heels of his palms and sighed quietly. “no. not really.” At all, in fact.</p><p>“MAYBE WE SHOULD GIVE IT A FEW DAYS?” Papyrus cut in, sounding worried again.</p><p>“That… I suppose that would, um, be ok,” the little doctor conceded, watching Sans as he frowned at the paper again. “The rebound, I-I guess we’ll call it? It might’ve.. knocked around a couple of memories.”</p><p>“my favourite,” the smaller skeleton remarked dryly, “it’s like the core stuff all over.”</p><p>Alphys and Papyrus both shared a worried glance between them, but otherwise didn’t say anything. Sans picked up the notebook again and glared at it, ignoring the exchange.</p><p>Memories were missing.</p><p>The handwriting.. was not his, either. Until he was sure, he didn’t want to bring it up. If he ended up being wrong, he would worry Papyrus over nothing. Best get his thoughts in order before jumping to conclusions.</p><p>He was aware of the hypocrisy.</p><p>The jaunty ringtone of Papyrus’ cell phone came from the other room and he quickly scrambled out of the kitchen to answer it. While he did so, Sans exhaled softly, finally able to meet Alphys’ gaze.</p><p>“listen.. alph, i’m sorry for the crap i put you through-”</p><p>She shook her hands in front of her and shook her head as though to deny the apology.</p><p>“no, i mean it,” the skeleton said quietly, speaking truthfully now that he wouldn’t have interjections from his brother to deal with. “i know i resented you at the time, but i’m.. glad you came and helped. and.. i owe you, yeah?”</p><p>“Y-y-you don’t owe m-me anything!” she replied, almost shrilly.</p><p>“well,” he grinned a little bitterly, “at any rate, it’s been awhile since i’ve been to grillby’s. was it open when you passed by?”</p><p>“S-sure looked like it…”</p><p>“how `bout this, then,” the skeleton continued and folded the notepad’s cover over to hide the messed up notes. “let’s grab a burg, or whatever. and maybe we can talk about how i want to punch things for no reason lately.”</p><p>Alphys seemed hesitant, more so than usual. She made an effort to steer the conversation away, “O-oh! W-well, you read the biology textbooks, right?”</p><p>Sans was watching her carefully, keeping his expression neutral. “sure did. i just want to be sure this stuff is actually… accurate?”</p><p>“I-I mean, puberty <em> has </em> hit you like a freight train! I was, um, surprised to see the growth rate-”</p><p>“can we <em> not </em> call it that?” Sans pleaded, then shifted in his chair as he saw Papyrus wander over while on his cell phone, conversing loudly with the person on the other end. He was pacing around in zigzagged circles. Sans had seen it before and had to laugh softly. “check it out. bro’s got an excitin’ shift and he’s torn about leavin’ me to do it.”</p><p>Alphys’ brow raised as she turned to watch. Papyrus looped around the couch once. Then again, swaying as he attempted to convince the other side he needed the day off. But no, no, he wasn’t ill… no, his brother was fine too. Something had just ‘come up’.</p><p>Another lap around the couch. Then Papyrus stayed still, shoulders slumped with his back turned to them.</p><p>Sans sighed and put on an encouraging grin. “bro,” he called and his brother whirled around. He gave him a thumbs-up and Sans could practically see his brother light up in barely contained excitement.</p><p>He then rushed over, “ONE MOMENT, PLEASE,” then Papyrus covered the receiver ineffectively with his hands, “Are you sure, brother? Are you really alright?”</p><p>“alph an’ me’re goin’ to grillby’s. i’ll be ok,” his older brother assured him with a dismissive wave and an easy smile.</p><p>“You’ll take it easy, right?” Papyrus fretted, “No magic!”</p><p>“no magic, even if i wanted to,” Sans agreed placidly, still grinning.</p><p>“Promise?”</p><p>Sans’ grin dropped slightly with the demand, “uh.. i mean, sure? i’m still medicated and alph here’ll nanny me the whole time if i even try-”</p><p>“-I, I won’t <em> nanny!” </em>  Alphys interrupted defensively.</p><p>Papyrus was staring at his brother expectantly though, and Sans sighed in resignation. “i’ll try, paps. still got that diploma for you to cry over, remember?”</p><p>Papyrus gave him a wink and a grin before turning around to continue his conversation; “YES! I’M STILL HERE. IT APPEARS MY PRIOR ARRANGEMENT HAS UNARRANGED ITSELF-”</p><p>“an’ there ya go,” Sans murmured quietly, relieved that had panned out smoothly, “he’ll be good with a distraction instead of worryin’.”</p><p> </p><p>They waited until Papyrus had left before leaving for Grillby’s. Even if it had been a few days since he was there last, Sans found the trip over a little unsteady. Alphys helped him in the sense that she hovered nearby to make sure he didn’t slip and held open the door for him. Sans hated that he was still so wobbly even after a good night’s rest, but he would put up with it in silence in order to avoid more medication.</p><p>The usual happy welcome greeting was a little startling. The back of his mind coiled the restless thoughts that Grillby knew his secret. But at the same time, it was mutual. It seemed that Grillby didn’t want it getting out he was a star, after all. He relaxed a little.</p><p>Alphys was just as startled with the attention and quickly ducked to the booth closest to the bar at the back of the restaurant. It provided for a good proximity to the source of heat behind the counter and it was away from the drafts of the windows and the entrance. No one else was around that particular booth, providing them with privacy.</p><p>She sighed appreciatively as she slid onto the bench and Sans joined her across on the opposite side. He was preoccupied by the binders that Alphys had deemed important enough to take along with her and snuck a phalange under the cover to peek at its contents. She was busy making use of the menus by folding them upright so they blocked her from view.</p><p>Alphys went ahead and opened the binder up and Sans bristled defensively when his stats came into view. “Oh, re-relax! I blocked everything out except for the juvenescent particulars-”</p><p>“oh fuck off, don’t say that,” Sans almost hissed.</p><p>“Say what?”</p><p>“juv-” he caught himself just in time and grumbled lowly, taking a moment to rub over his face in frustration. “we gotta codeword it.”</p><p>“I think… you’re being unnecessarily silly about this!” Alphys exclaimed, her own voice muted, “A-and, quite frankly, l-like an adoles-”</p><p>
  <em> “don’t.” </em>
</p><p>Alphys sighed and turned around the binder so he could read the uncovered stats. Everything had been printed out from the scanner except his parameters and Determination levels and he glared down at the blocky text.</p><p>“G… Genesis?”</p><p>Sans didn’t answer.</p><p>“H-how about ‘awakening’?”</p><p>Sans threw her an injured look from over the binder.</p><p>“O-oh, fine. How about G&amp;S?”</p><p>“sounds too much like genesis.”</p><p>“Y-you’re being difficult,” she reminded him quietly. “H-how about ‘delayed event’?”</p><p>Sans grumbled and laid his skull on the tabletop, facing the wall. “sorry. feelin’, um… antsy. ‘delayed’ works, i guess.”</p><p>“When was your last.. outlet?”</p><p>Sans thought about it, going over the weeks in his head since this all started. “Intentional, or..?”</p><p>“Sans,” the doctor quietly reprimanded him.</p><p>The skeleton figured it was probably just after his and Grillby’s first date, when Undyne had helped him manage his magic output. She wrote it down in the other binder for future reference, then frowned.</p><p>“Looks like… like almost two weeks ago?”</p><p>“wow, already?” Time was just flying by. “anyway, how long’s this suppressant supposed to last?”</p><p>“A few more days,” she replied hesitantly. She jumped when Sans sat upright quickly and pushed his hands atop of the table to vault himself to his feet, his sockets void of light for a moment in shock. “D-d-don’t panic! It’s until the regulator f-f-ixes, I-I mean, until it, uh-”</p><p>Sans forced himself to relax and sit again, hunching down. “sorry,” he said again, rubbing over his skull. As he did so, Alphys pulled something out of one of her pockets and offered it to him. “what.”</p><p>“F-for now, it’ll help with the aggression,” she supplied as she handed over the roll of stacked pastilles. “Once a day, with food or… or whatever you can manage. I… I didn’t know how bad you were-”</p><p>“pills,” Sans groused sourly. He would have stuck out his tongue in disgust had he the capability to do it. Instead, his magic just fizzed uselessly along his mandible and Alphys covered her snout to stifle her snorty giggle.</p><p>“I could… offer another method, but seeing how you faired with the, um…”</p><p>“bad joke and you know it, alph. and i know bad jokes.”</p><p>Alphys giggled nervously when he shot her a reassuring grin, “S-sorry…”</p><p> </p><p>They sat quietly chatting amongst themselves for awhile. Alphys had seemed nervous when a new customer walked by and she ducked under the small wall of menus. Sans gave her a scrutinising look, then looked around the bar. Snowdrake, the Dogi, Lesser Dog and Big Mouth…</p><p>He understood. She was concerned over what would happen if someone saw her and what that meant for Alphys. He didn’t realise to what extent the risk she took in coming to Snowdin to help him meant, until now.</p><p>“hey,” he muttered, getting her attention. “guess you haven’t figured out a way to…” He left the sentence open ended. She looked at him in a moment of confusion, then once around the floor to the other patrons. Then her gaze turned downcast and she remained silent. “sorry.”</p><p>As though fate would have it, someone approached. Sans’ grin tugged artificially as he turned his skull to the visitor, Lesser Dog. Their tail was wagging and their nose was snuffling as it caught Alphys’ scent, barrelling over the propped menus so she came into view.</p><p>Lesser Dog barked expectantly, the happy yet inquiring yip seeming all too foreboding. The skeleton immediately felt the other’s panic and he saw her shrink down, her pupils constricting to thin lines in terror.</p><p>“Doctor?”</p><p>“Doctor? The Royal Scientist?”</p><p>“(From Hotland? Bringing us good news, we hope?)”</p><p>Soon a flurry of white fur, dogs and excited panting and questions surrounded the two. Alphys grabbed one of the menus and drew herself together, her hands shaking as she hid from view. Meanwhile Sans felt a flare of agitation and stood up again, everything in his stance screaming ‘back off’.</p><p>He knew he shouldn’t have; they were merely concerned for their Fallen family members. Alphys had been entrusted with them and had promised their dust soon. She tittered nervously as Sans’ magic fettered pathetically, the sound akin to electricity clicking echoing in his skull with the failed draw on flux.</p><p>“I’m.. I’m still working on it, guys. I need… I n-n-need more time, just a little. I, I promise. S-so-soon!” the little doctor said from behind the menu.</p><p>“Thank you! Good doctor!”</p><p>“You give us hope, thank you~”</p><p>“(Please keep in touch!)”</p><p>With Sans standing rigidly and grasping the side of the booth’s table in a clawed grip, the canine unit turned to him, mistaking his agitation for something else.</p><p>“Play?”</p><p>“Sans, bones? We love bones!”</p><p>“(It’s been so long, deary!)”</p><p>The dogs approached and Sans suddenly understood the aggravated way Papyrus called them out on their behaviour during patrols. He drew back, eye lights shrinking to pinpricks as he attempted to conjure a bone to toss away. That same failed click in his bones rattled along his arms and he unsteadily sat back down again, trying not to look as ill as he felt.</p><p>The sound of metal clanging from the bar’s counter drew everyone’s attention. Sans was relieved to see Grillby banging a spoon against one of his metal mugs, sending their corner of the restaurant something of an irritated flicker in his fire. It coiled up and flattened in a whip-like motion and the bartender snapped his fingers and pointed back to the dogs’ tables.</p><p>Sans’ gaze briefly met the fire monster’s in a silent exchange of gratitude and the skeleton sunk back onto the bench when the canines obeyed and left them alone.</p><p>“You… y-you didn’t have to do that,” Alphys whimpered from behind the menu she was holding. “I… I completely understand their, um, their impatience.”</p><p>Sans rubbed over his skull with his hands again and laid his arms over the table. “just… tell me what you want to eat so we can order. and i can take that anti-aggro pill.”</p><p> </p><p>It took a moment for Sans to convince Alphys that he was ok. He already felt worn out and it coupled with the strange irritability and flare of restricted magic aching to be used. He was well aware of how he looked, lying all over the table and his sockets looking bruised and stressed, but thankfully the Dogs hadn’t commented on it.</p><p>Grillby eventually came around when Sans was in the middle of looking through the lines of extended stats. He was so concentrated that the fire monster’s gentle inquiry as to what they would like to eat made him react almost viciously.</p><p>Grillby lifted his hands in a placating gesture as Sans acted peculiarly with the surprise. It was almost defensive, but at the same time he was on the offensive. It was concerning, but true to form, Grillby decided not to give it any acknowledgement when Sans gave a feeble apology and covered the binder’s notes.</p><p><em> “...Apologise for the disturbance,” </em>  the fire monster offered, leaning his hands over the end of the table. Sans covered the binder a little more and eyed him warily, in between looking tense and forcing himself to relax. He must be still recovering, Grillby thought. <em> “...How are you?” </em></p><p>It might’ve been the wrong thing to ask, as Sans bristled. It was subtle, but at the same time the skeleton appeared to be reigning in on his emotions. He stayed quiet for a moment, then a forced grin spread across his face.</p><p>“just a bit tired,” was the response, a little strained. “guess that’s what to expect when your magic rebounds.”</p><p>Grillby nodded slightly but didn’t understand. Sans waved dismissively and looked away, his shoulders slumping to their usual slackness. <em> “...What can I get for you?” </em>  he decided to say a little more casually. He was watching Sans intently, an ache in his heart and a concern that maybe Sans had gone back to convincing himself things would change.</p><p>“U-um,” Alphys interjected nervously, then peeked from under the menu. When the two monsters turned their heads to face her, her face reddened. “T.. two butter barrel burgers?”</p><p>Grillby paused and looked to Sans again, who just nodded quietly, unable to meet his gaze. Gently, the fire monster ran his hand over the other’s arm and leaned in close to the side of Sans’ skull to whisper. There was that peculiar jolt of barely restrained anger and Grillby pulled away in confusion, not saying what he had intended to.</p><p>Sans rubbed at his face again, trying to make himself calm down. He inhaled a shuddering breath and exhaled hotly, still not turning to look at the fire monster. “sorry, grillbz, i… yeah, that sounds like a good idea.”</p><p>Grillby lingered a moment as if to say something more, then turned away with an affirming nod. Before he took a step, Sans grabbed at his sleeve, drawing his attention back again. The skeleton wanted to say something else, but his eye lights flicked to Alphys briefly and he let go of Grillby’s sleeve without a word.</p><p>Concerned, Grillby turned again and went to the kitchen to prepare their orders.</p><p>“If you needed to tell him something, m-maybe you should… follow him?” the doctor suggested softly, watching as Sans’ eye lights followed the bartender toward the back of the bar. With her suggestion, he looked back to her, seemingly indecisive.</p><p>“that’d look weird.”</p><p>“I’m.. I’m not an expert,” she started quietly, “but… talking things out tends to lead to.. a better trust bond, right?” Sans stared at her as though puzzled with the advice, then she continued, “I-in theory, at least!”</p><p>“y’got some kind of romcom goin’ in your head right now, don’t you,” he grumbled, half-amused.</p><p>Her expression picked up a little and her face reddened. “M.. Maybe I picked up something that could be… comparable?”</p><p>Sans rested his skull in his arms with a quiet mutter, “god dammit.”</p><p>“He.. looks worried?”</p><p>“of course he is,” Sans shot back, glaring at her from his arms. She tensed at the unspoken accusation and hunched into her jacket, drawing her tail close to her. Something in Sans’ eye sockets softened with realisation and he sighed. “damn it, i’m sorry. you’re right. you’re.. totally right.”</p><p>Alphys tapped a claw against the binders in front of her and drew them closer to her, “Go… Go talk. I mean, when he c-comes back, after you’ve eaten, and-”</p><p>Sans sighed harshly, “nah, i gotta do it now.” Otherwise, the fire monster would think he was at fault for something. That was the last thing he wanted.</p><p>Alphys watched him shift on the spot with concern in her eyes, “Maybe… try to get a grip on your, um… Then, we’ll eat something af.. after, ok?” With his hesitancy, she attempted to grin, her expression pained looking. “I’m ok! Honest! I’ll wait h-here.”</p><p>Drawing in another long breath, Sans reached over and patted her hand before sliding out of the booth. Uneasy would be an understatement as to how sure he felt on his feet, but it was a good thing he wasn’t particularly known for moving quickly. It still felt as though every eye was trained on him as he casually strolled past the bar and around the dogs’ tables.</p><p>He pointedly ignored the curious looks from a few of the patrons as he moved behind the bar towards the kitchen. If he had the magic to spare, Sans would’ve been blushing through the bold behaviour he was displaying.</p><p>It seemed as though Grillby hadn’t been expecting it either. Sans caught the peculiar way his flames crackled and spiked in surprise when his gaze settled on him as he worked a few patties on the grill. Sans offered him something of an excusing grin and leaned against the door jamb to steady himself.</p><p>As funny as the joke would’ve been, Sans was getting cold feet, “i, uh… wanted to talk to you.”</p><p>Grillby remained silent but nodded, at the same time slicing open a couple of buns to butter and place on the grill. Sans shuffled, feeling hesitant, then pushed himself away from the doorway and further into the kitchen. He made sure to keep his distance, though. Just in case.</p><p><em> “Speak your mind,” </em>  the fire monster told him easily, to which Sans nodded. He paused his prep to grab a stool from the corner of the kitchen and brought it over for Sans to sit on. The skeleton would no doubt read into that, but he was actually relieved to be seated again. He watched the other cook and stay attentive to him at the same time, as though to make sure neither got burned.</p><p>“i got a feelin’ that… i might’ve messed things up, earlier,” Sans started, watching the other carefully. He saw Grillby’s head turn to him and had a feeling there would be some form of denial, so raised a bony hand to stop him, “i didn’t mean to keep away.”</p><p>Something about the fire monster eased somewhat, as though he’d been tense this entire time and Sans hadn’t noticed.</p><p>“didn’t… mean to stop. or royally screw up what a great night that would’ve been,” the skeleton found himself saying with a vague shrug. “maybe i should’ve just said, ‘hey grillbz, what you’re doin’ is hot as fuck and it caused a serious meltdown in the ol’ skull space’, but instead i panicked.”</p><p>He paused and pushed his hands into his hoodie’s pockets, wringing at the material inside between his digits. He couldn’t meet the other’s gaze now, feeling a subtle tremor go through his frame.</p><p>“i, uh… don’t wanna say it was a mistake to say though,” he admitted quietly, feeling his soul shudder nervously in his rib cage with the thoughts and emotions he knew he dwelt on the days after he left Grillby’s. “i freaked out. i went over it in my head, maybe i freaked you out too? man, i dunno. i feel like i’ve been chasin’ my own shadow tryin’ to figure this out in a way that doesn’t make me sound like either i’m an idiot, or sayin’ the wrong thing again and unintentionally cuttin’ things off.”</p><p>Grillby remained quiet but he lowered the heat of the grill and turned to face Sans. The skeleton swallowed the lump in his nonexistent throat, hunching his shoulders up in another shrug.</p><p>“i might be overthinkin’ it. but... i wanted to clear the air, since you were honest with me.” The odd little aggravation sparked inside of him when Grillby decided to draw nearer to him but Sans forced himself to appear relaxed. “i, um… do really like you, though,” he said quieter now, for once thankful for the disparity in his magic since his bones couldn’t flush and betray him. He laughed softly, “i mean, you <em> are </em> a pretty cool guy. fire notwithstandin’.”</p><p>Sans dropped his gaze to the floor with the silence that followed, every part of him trembling. He drew in a long breath and held it, waiting for the fire monster to add his piece. Then he exhaled when the silence extended.</p><p>“ok. i got one more secret i can share,” he offered quieter still. Grillby stood in front of him but Sans refused to look at him, fixated on his kneecaps instead of anything else, “i’m bad at, uh.. talkin’ about this kinda stuff.”</p><p><em> “...I know.” </em>  Sans felt the tension ease out of him when Grillby put his hands on his shoulders. He still didn’t look up.</p><p>“and, uh. i’m not used to… since no one else has really cared for me, apart from papyrus-” He struggled with the words, not really knowing where to go from there. “i guess what i’m tryin’ to say is… i’m gonna be sayin’ some incredibly stupid things on account of me not bein’... not havin’ been taught… or havin’ no interest, really… i mean…” God, how stupid could he sound in one day?</p><p><em> “New to relationships,” </em>  the fire monster had already guessed awhile ago. He felt Sans’ shoulders tense under his hands and he leaned forward to wrap his arms around him. <em> “I understand completely, Sans.” </em></p><p>There was that little flutter of anxiousness again and Sans sunk against Grillby’s embrace, allowing his heat to seep into his bones.</p><p>
  <em> “...Takes time to become comfortable, so don’t allow yourself to fret too much about it. Even if we know each other, the shift in dynamic can be a little… frightening?” </em>
</p><p>Confused, Sans drew back, having now gathered courage enough to look at the other’s visage. He saw the jagged line of the other’s smile, gentle yet hesitant, and he hunched slightly when Grillby’s hands moved to cup his jaw, tilting his skull up like so many times before.</p><p>His eye lights were searching for the continuation of that thought, a fear starting to crawl up inside of him. Frightening was the apt descriptor but his mind had started to twist it in a completely different direction again.</p><p><em> “Frightening… because everything is new,” </em>  Grillby added carefully, recognising the silence for what it was, <em> “scared… because it is exciting. It is strong. The emotions you feel… that I feel, as well - words are hopeless before them. So we fail to either acknowledge them, or overthink them. It’s alright. I understand this… anxiousness.” </em></p><p>Sans exhaled the breath he had been holding. That wasn’t at all where his mind had gone, but it encapsulated a different fear altogether. He grinned awkwardly, giving the grill a sidelong glance.</p><p>“i still don’t get it.”</p><p><em> “...One day,” </em>  the fire monster offered and gave the skeleton’s cheek bone a light pat, <em> “Now… we’ll take things day by day. It is a… learning experience.” </em></p><p>Sans huffed out a wry laugh in agreement, “boy, is it ever.” He closed his eye sockets briefly with another pat to his face and grinned awkwardly when the bartender dropped a kiss on his forehead. “got funny looks, sneakin’ back here.”</p><p><em> “...Clientele may very well think you’ve gone for a dalliance,” </em>  was the teasing response.</p><p>Sans reopened his sockets to settle them on the fire monster, who was smirking as though he was pleased with himself. “gonna pretend that was only innuendo, are you?”</p><p>Grillby’s flames stuttered briefly, shifting in lighter hues. He was caught off guard, especially since it hadn’t really been innuendo at all. Bolstered by the reaction, Sans grinned a little more, somehow looking more tired for it. He flinched when Grillby patted his face again, this time a little more firmly.</p><p><em> “....You should return to your booth,” </em>  Grillby murmured, sounding amused regardless. His flames remained a touch paler than normal when Sans eased himself off the stool, looking smug. The fire monster paled again when Sans looked at him expectantly, then shrugged nonchalantly, looking more at ease with the regular playful banter. When he didn’t move, Grillby gave him a nudge towards the door, looking flustered for the implication.</p><p>Sans could get the hint. For the moment, his fears were buried and he actually looked quite pleased with himself for making Grillby worked up and he grinned openly with a wink. “aww ok, fine, you tease. i’m goin’, i’m goin’.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Alphys and Sans talk about CORE magic. Grillby gets Sans to take his medicine.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Sans returned to the booth, Alphys had transformed it into a makeshift workstation. Pieces of what he recognised was his phone littered the tabletop and she had a few tools around alongside her own phone. There appeared to be a vortex in a small square above it in the table’s surface and Sans leaned forward once he sat down to inspect it. Several of Alphys’ cell phone charms dangled into the vortex, making it appear rippled with the disturbance.</p><p>“oh wow. you cheater, that looks way better than a box,” he muttered, his irritation returning, but he forced a grin with her distracted smile. “looks kinda flimsy, though.”</p><p>“The talk go well?” she responded absently, focused on the tiniest circuitry in the case on her palm.</p><p>Sans leaned over the table with a vague shrug, “sure.” It had gone well, yes, but he’d left a few things out, as usual. She glanced up at him briefly, then back to her work. Then as though she hadn’t registered something and needed to verify, she looked back up again.</p><p>A big grin spread across her scaly face and she stopped. “Oh? You could say… r-really well?”</p><p>Sans drummed his fingertips on the tabletop, half leaning on his other hand. “what?”</p><p>As though she were his mother, Alphys reached over after taking a napkin from the side and rubbed a spot on Sans’ forehead. He swatted at her to stop and she held out the soot-smudged napkin, much to his embarrassment. In retaliation, he grabbed the napkin and stuffed it into his pocket to hide the evidence of affection and watched for their food to arrive.</p><p>Alphys gave him a smug look but continued to work on his phone with a grin. “He’s… very affectionate,” she said after a moment.</p><p>Sans’ eye lights went back to her, his sockets narrowing in suspicion, “astute observation, doctor alphys.” His tone had a warning edge to it and she grinned at him excusingly.</p><p>“Do you think he, um, noticed?” She made a vague gesture with one of her hands and Sans looked at her, puzzled. “Well, your physical density is up to thir.. thirty-four percent! That’s quite a d-difference from before. My last reading was just after…” Mercifully, she trailed off that thought, ‘after your CORE accident’.</p><p>Sans drummed his fingertips again with a low grunt of acknowledgement. It didn’t slip past him what she was insinuating, after all.</p><p>“It was… only at seventeen percent, then.” The skeleton stayed quiet, as though pensive. She continued, “Your brother’s density is seventy-six percent, if that gives you anything to go by. Your matur--your, um… the ‘delay’ has… has progressed up to about seventy-four percent. So? As far as growing up goes? You’re almost done?”</p><p>“hooray,” Sans mumbled, another flicker of annoyance coming over him. He was holding on tight, trying not to snap at what he knew were only little teases - but it was getting difficult. As far as he was willing to admit, he was anxious to take that little pastille pill to take the edge off. Something in his mind told him how horrible that sounded and he waved the thought away. “sorry,” he apologised again. “you’re gonna be hearin’ ‘sorry’ a lot, by the way.”</p><p>Alphys giggled quietly, “L-look who you’re talking to?”</p><p>Sans couldn’t help but smirk in agreement. “again, i appreciate you comin’ out here.”</p><p>“Y-you don’t have to keep saying it! You’re starting to… to weird me out!”</p><p>The skeleton snickered to himself, glancing away to the other people in the bar as Alphys continued to tinker with his phone. Idly, he was sizing up different monsters, what their weaknesses might be, how they would fight, what their bullet patterns might be… before he realised what he was doing and forcibly turned his skull away from the floor with a shake.</p><p>The magic suppressants were doing him no favours and he was getting impatient for his food.</p><p>“this’s weird. i need assurance i’m not goin’ crazy,” he admitted quietly, leaning over the tabletop to better show the other how secret he wanted this kept. When Alphys paused and leaned forward, they looked like they were in the middle of a covert discussion. “i gotta move. i can feel, inside… y’know? everything’s just… scatterin’ off in different directions an’ making me feel like i have to do somethin’ with it all.” Sans spoke harsh yet quietly, his brow drawn together in concern.</p><p>“I warned you! I totally warned you, Sans. Blowing off steam like you did until you get t-tired, it… it’s not healthy, and now your b-body thinks you expend way more energy than y-you actually do!”</p><p>“well, shit,” Sans grumbled, leaning back, “feels like i gotta spar.” He held up his hands to cut Alphys’ exasperated, shocked gasp. “settle down, girl, y’know i ain’t gonna,” he added quickly, then started listing off the reasons, “don’t got the stamina, for one. two, magic is blocked until.. whatever it was you said moseys on outta the ol’ flux system-”</p><p>“Magi-alkaline dehydranoxoline?”</p><p>“-yeah, that stuff. and thirdly, pap is outta town. so i got one more question.”</p><p>“S… sure?”</p><p>“`core-ion suppressants’ you called it, right?”</p><p>“Um… yeah?”</p><p>Sans scratched at the side of his skull in thought, “but you said my aspect was ‘standard’?” He moved to grab one of the binders and flipped through to the page with his blocked out stats. “so why can’t i use <em> any </em>magic if it’s just blockin’ core magic?”</p><p>“Your magic and the CORE magic must coincide. Think of it as a… kind of magnetism that took place when you, um…” She trailed off again, but looked as though she was excited to explain something, for once. “W-well, when <em> that </em> happened, I theorise that your innate defenses drew upon the, uh, core mechanics, since you said you were, um, you um, ignited the CORE constructs-”</p><p>“you’re gummin’ up again, alphy,” Sans winced, rubbing over his sternum with a vague wink.</p><p>“S-sorry. It’s just… you never wanted to talk about this before, so it’s, um… kind of exciting! And a relief!”</p><p>“yeah, i know. just tell me your nerdy theory, bio-teach.”</p><p>“Ok, so!! The CORE’s constructs draw energy from the planet’s mantle and convert it to magical energy for us to use,” Alphys started, speaking as though Sans himself wasn’t aware of it. He grew a little impatient with the preamble, but allowed her to continue, “If I’m hypothesising correctly, when… you hit the CORE’s matrix, you became what the CORE is to the Earth-”</p><p>“gross.” Sans felt a little queasy as several things came to mind. Mostly of a parasite, which made him uncomfortable but he pushed forward. “and now..?”</p><p>“N-now! Um, I-I’m not sure, but bear with me, like I’ve said, this is… still kind of fresh and I might be b-babbling, oh god I <em> am </em> babbling-”</p><p>“deep breaths, alph.”</p><p>Alphys drew back and inhaled deeply, shrinking back against the booth’s back cushion. Then she exhaled, “I really believe that with your teleportations and seeing what you call the ‘gridline’, you’re a-actually using CORE magic! I-I mean, like you’re already compatible with the CORE?”</p><p>“what, like always?”</p><p>“Y-yes! And no. M-maybe… maybe when you, um, fell in, it was a defensive measure, one last hurrah, since you were, um..?” <em> Dying, </em> Sans thought with another irritable spike, “it explains the blackouts and the CORE’s instability, in theory.”</p><p>“hold on, whaddaya mean blackouts?”</p><p>“W-well, you know how I can kind of… t-track you, when you use your shortcuts?” Sans gave a suspicious nod, but stayed silent. “It further proves my theory, since when you expend a huge amount of energy, the CORE flares are more abrupt and, uh… and intense? There.. There was one a few weeks ago, a-and, again I assume, when, um… you protected Grillby? A-and, also, with the box igniting…”</p><p>She stopped and hummed thoughtfully, causing a bit of irritable guilt to bubble up inside of the skeleton with her words. “I, um… c-can’t help but wonder, if you’re experiencing puberty now…” She trailed off and Sans winced at the word. “...How did you ignite the CORE constructs before?”</p><p>The skeleton shuddered and his hand went for his sternum, agitation building with the awful memory. His soul twinged with the echo of the months of pain he’d endured and avoided Alphys’ look. “...stamina.”</p><p>“I… don’t understand?”</p><p>“i dunno,” Sans muttered, rubbing over his face. “seems like… and i don’t want this repeated. ever.”</p><p>“Oh… ok?” She seemed a little nervous then.</p><p>“my memory’s pretty sparse when it comes to that period,” he admitted quietly, “my hp levels were a lot higher before, uh… you helped.”</p><p>“They had to have been… I assumed they were, otherwise I’m sure your brother wouldn’t have… Wh-what I mean, is that…”</p><p>“i wouldn’t’ve survived the trip from the core to your lab. so, uh… pap doesn’t know this, but… you know there’re these pylons around the core’s area. eighteen total. my fa-” Sans stopped himself, a feeling inside him almost like a slap of punishment, “-the royal scientist at the time, uh…”</p><p>“Sans…” came the nervous, worried whisper.</p><p>“it’s not your fault i’m as messed up as i am about medical stuff, let’s just say that,” the skeleton admitted tersely. There was a finality to his tone that Alphys couldn’t argue with. Coupled with the blank sockets and his tense posture, she decided not to press the issue anymore. “i shouldn’t’ve brought it up.”</p><p>“It.. It’s ok, Sans. Really! I’ll… keep it in mind. For the future.” Alphys flinched when he tensed a little more and she reached over the table to pat his hand.</p><p> </p><p>Eventually the food arrived; stacked thick patties on a toasted buttered bun, gravy drenched with melted cheese enough to clog any orifice it was introduced to dripping onto the plate. With a side of fries, crisp and golden with a dash of seasoning, Sans sighed in appreciation at the sight before he went straight for the burger.</p><p>“thanks, big g,” he grinned up at the fire monster, still feeling both standoffish and tense, but his mood brightened considerably since their little talk. Grillby stayed for a moment while Sans took a bite of the greasy, sloppy burger and also eyed the bits and pieces of tiny machinery all over the tabletop. He decided not to question it and gave the two a wave before leaving to serve his other patrons.</p><p>“why wiff food?” Sans suddenly asked between a mouthful of fries once Grillby was far enough away. “why not just pop it in my mouth? or put it in a drink?” He paused as something odd suddenly registered and looked at the burger as though it had been a handful of worms instead.</p><p>“Doesn’t work that way, especially when you’re on, um, suppressants,” was the reply as Alphys cleared a small area of cell phone pieces and started on a bite of her own meal. “The inhibitors restrain your magic output, so apart from absorbing food, you can’t do much else.”</p><p>“would explain why this smells great, but doesn’t taste like anything,” the skeleton groused under his breath darkly, halfheartedly letting the burger drop back onto the plate. He really wanted to taste this, too. “so basically it’s trickin’ me into thinkin’ it’s food.”</p><p>“Yep.”</p><p>“but… it’s medicine,” he added, vehemence to his tone. She looked up with a grimace and pushed the roll of pastilles over to him, which he didn’t take. In fact, when he reached towards it, his whole body tensed again and Alphys saw the internal struggle as his hand began to shake. “maybe after,” he decided, a little ashamed and angry with himself for delaying it.</p><p> </p><p>Sans took his time eating. Since he couldn’t taste anything, he felt like his mood had soured a little more as a result. Grillby looked over a few times, likely to silently inquire as to how it was but Sans only turned his skull away sheepishly. How could he tell him he couldn’t taste his cooking anymore, even if it was temporary?</p><p>Sans groaned under his breath as the fire monster came near. He was down to his last handful of fries and he still hadn’t attempted to pick up the pill. Alphys had unwrapped it and set it on a napkin across from him so he could glare at it throughout his meal, but he shook a little when she offered to crush it into his burger. He even felt a little sick.</p><p>When Grillby stopped next to their booth, Sans’ aggravation piqued again and he felt a surge and shock throughout his bones with the flare of magic and the constriction of suppressants. To hide the pill from view, Sans covered it with his hand but just as quickly withdrew it as though burned. His aversion to medicine, even those good for him, was taking a toll on him.</p><p>He tried again, this time was able to pick up the chalky pink pastille and bring it to his mouth. His hand was trembling and he remained silent as Alphys watched, then looked to Grillby. He looked concerned as Sans inhaled a shaky breath, taking the pill away from his mouth.</p><p>“i know i gotta do it,” he said quietly, chagrined. Urged by Grillby’s nod after briefly looking to Alphys, Sans attempted to bring it back to his mouth again along with a fry, “i can… i can <em> do </em> this.” And again, he pulled it away, this time with a frustrated, strangled noise, “it’s a <em> good </em> thing-”</p><p>Since the skeleton was preoccupied with his inner demons, Grillby gestured something discrete to the little doctor; <em> ‘Medicine? How many?’ </em></p><p>She flicked her claws nervously just under the table to hide her response from Sans, <em> ‘Just one. What is your plan?’ </em></p><p>The fire monster seemed to smile a little, concealing his nature the best he could as he watched Sans glare at the pill after stuffing another fry into his mouth. He was taking deep breaths as though psyching himself up to doing it and rolled the pill between his thumb and forefinger in front of him.</p><p>As though spurred by the thought of sudden affection, the fire monster leaned over the table towards Sans. Another spike of aggression surged through the skeleton’s bones and he sized up the fire monster, defensive despite Grillby’s history with entering his private space. He could tell he was concerned, although the kiss had surprised him. Several more frustratingly aggravating feelings overcame him and Sans fought the urge to both shove him away and pull him closer.</p><p>It appeared like the fire monster was either used to such displays or he didn’t mind. It was a peculiar feeling and Sans’ soul thrummed harshly in his rib cage when he realised Alphys had squeaked in surprise and partially covered her face with her hands. Embarrassed, Sans discarded the pastille and gave Grillby a halfhearted push, his breath hitching as the kiss suddenly deepened and he felt a tremor echo in his soul.</p><p>Even with the onslaught of sudden affection and his rising irritation, Sans couldn’t help but become overwhelmed by the subtle little pricking sensations along his jawline and throughout his mouth. The feeling fluttered down to his shoulder blades, wrenching a soft grunt from him. The hand that had attempted to push at Grillby grabbed onto the fabric of his vest instead, pulling him lower with the promise of more heated kisses.</p><p>Grillby indulged him, smirking in triumph with the skeleton’s submission to his tongue. Carefully, he went for a small piece of food, then the pill, discreetly mingling the two before bringing the concealed medicine to the other’s jaw with a sudden flare of passion poured into the kiss.</p><p>Sans hummed against him in surprise and even tensed when he heard playful whooping and wolf whistles around them, but he’d long since closed his eye sockets to block them out. Soon he was left gasping for air, his quelled magic automatically attempting to form a tongue to feel more sensations through his blanked thoughts, dazed and confused.</p><p>In between pants for breath, Grillby snuck the piece of food that concealed the pill between the part in Sans’ teeth and withdrew just a little, giving the skeleton a self-satisfied smirk and a pat on the cheekbone. As though coming down from an unfathomable storm, Sans’ shoulders relaxed, knowing full well what had happened when he finally registered the indescribable calming sensation flood his bones.</p><p>“wow. that happened.”</p><p><em> “That it did.” </em>  Grillby was still smirking and gave Sans’ cheekbone another fond pat. Even though he didn’t quite want to leave him that way, the bartender did.</p><p>Sans stared after him, sinking back against the booth and slumping down in embarrassment once the din of the restaurant was brought back to focus. The hood came up and he threatened to pull the drawstrings to hide his face as laughter echoed around their booth and Alphys quietly consoled him through a giggle. At least she had taken a picture this time.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Papyrus meets up with a friend. Sans' aggression peaks due to the suppressants and with no way to outlet the excess energy, he turns to Alphys for help. Alphys makes a few jokes at Sans' expense.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had certainly been awhile since he had gone behind his brother’s back, telling half-truths and even… misdirecting. Only slightly. For whatever reason, Papyrus knew his brother’s suspicion would be aimed at his longtime friend if he told him about them, but there were a few things that he had to confront said friend about!</p><p>Namely… the workshop. They had been around shortly after he had checked up on Sans. He found the visit extremely peculiar, since his friend had expressed a certain tension whenever he brought up his older brother. Not that they had said explicitly that they <em> disliked </em> Sans… that was preposterous! It was just something that made Papyrus feel wary about lately.</p><p>The phone call had been a ruse. In fact, Papyrus felt his nonexistent guts twisting at the lie, but he had to make absolutely, positively sure! If his brother was injured on their account… no, that too was a silly thought. They had no reason to harm him.</p><p>Still, he had suspicions.</p><p>The skeleton slowed his jog to a walk as he neared a secluded little glittery cave in Waterfall. Echo flowers were ever-present and a body-wide shudder passed through his bones as they uttered forgotten phrases. They would whisper, back and forth, endlessly mixing together until they were a jumble of voices - but occasionally, Papyrus could pick out words, hums, hymns and wishes.</p><p>Sometimes threats, other times nightmarish wails.</p><p>It was all very unnerving - especially to a monster without nerves to speak of. He rubbed at his red gloves, having opted for his battle body once again. Said friend complimented him up and down on it and since then, Papyrus made a point of wearing it every day they met.</p><p>He was made to wait, but that was alright. Papyrus could be patient, but he couldn’t remain idle - he fixed things along the way, cleared up the marshy residue along the embankments and even found a couple of old fishing bobbins to hook onto the cave wall nearby for decoration.</p><p>Eventually his friend made their appearance, literally popping out of nowhere with a bright, sweet giggle. Immediately Papyrus dropped down and sat in front of them, excited he wasn’t stood up.</p><p>“I HAVE GOOD NEWS, FRIEND!” he proudly announced, “IT APPEARS MY BROTHER IS SAFE AND IS BOUND TO MAKE A GRAND RECOVERY!”</p><p>The little monster bobbed on the spot, its smile small yet expressively bright. “Wowie, Papyrus! I just <em> knew </em> you could do it!” Sugary sweet like nectar, they always knew what to say to quell Papyrus’ worries. “I’m glad ya found him in time.”</p><p>“OF COURSE! IF NOT FOR YOU, I’M CERTAIN THERE WOULD HAVE BEEN VERY LITTLE LEFT OF SANS TO FIND…” Papyrus admitted, his sockets narrowing slightly with the painful thought. “HOWEVER, I COULDN’T… HELP BUT NOTICE?”</p><p>“Why, whatever could be troubling you, my dear friend?”</p><p>“WHEN I WENT… TO CHECK ON HIM. BEFORE WE MET UP LATER THAT DAY. I AM NOT SAYING THIS TO BE ACCUSATORY!”</p><p>“Of course!”</p><p>“AND I’M NOT ONE TO ASSUME ANYTHING EITHER! THAT WOULD BE UNCONSCIONABLE AND I WOULD NOT WANT TO SPOIL OUR FRIENDSHIP WITH SUCH SHAMEFUL ACCUSATIONS!”</p><p>“Papyrus, you silly!”</p><p>“YOU’RE RIGHT. I AM BABBLING! YOU KNOW HOW I TOLD YOU ABOUT THE, UGH, INTERDIMENSIONAL BOXES AND HOW MY BROTHER MAKES THEM-”</p><p>“Heehee~ Of course I remember!” Their tone was singsongy and placid, dispelling Papyrus’ suspicions if only a little bit.</p><p>Papyrus tugged a little on his scarf as he leaned towards the tiny monster, every bit of him shaking in anticipation, “WHILE I KNOW MY BROTHER HAS BEEN… DISTRESSED LATELY, IT IS UNLIKE HIM TO MAKE SUCH A BLUNDER. HE IS METICULOUS AND HOLDS NO SCRUPLES WHEN HE IS IN HIS ELEMENT-” The skeleton paused his tangent and wrung his scarf in his hands nervously, “THERE WAS AN ERROR. HIS… NOTES WERE CHANGED. IT… IT VERY NEARLY KILLED HIM!”</p><p>If the little monster was acting, it was very well played. They covered their mouth and their small black eyes grew wide in shock, “Golly!! That’s terrible news, Papyrus! I am so very glad I was around to help!”</p><p>“YOU…” Papyrus trailed off, halting his wringing for a moment, “YOU DIDN’T… TOUCH ANYTHING IN HIS LAB, DID YOU?”</p><p>His friend bounced around again in that peculiar way, the shifting noise of foliage a spring amongst the sound of bulrushes and water. “Papyrus, I’m surprised!! How can I touch anything without any hands!” If Papyrus hadn’t known any better, the tone could have been construed as condescending - but! His friend wasn’t like that at all! That’s what he liked about them!</p><p>“VERY TRUE. ALTHOUGH IT CALLS INTO QUESTION OF HOW HIS FORMULAS WERE CHANGED…? HE HAS BULBOUS LITTLE SQUIGGLY HANDWRITING. VERY HARD TO IMITATE, I IMAGINE. NOT THAT I WOULD TRY! THINKING ABOUT IT MAKES MY FINGER BONES TWITCH IN AGONY!”</p><p>“Maybe he was just upset? Things weren’t goin’ well with his mate, I hear?” A leaf extended to their face as though in thought, “Who would <em> do </em> such a thing!”</p><p>“THAT VERY ANSWER ELUDES EVEN I!! OH, BUT I VERY MUCH DOUBT THAT HE WAS… AND YET, PERHAPS? THEY AT LEAST APPEAR TO HAVE RECONCILED!” Papyrus almost seemed proud, as though he had a hand in it. One could argue that he did, bringing Grillby to Sans to confront his woes. “IT WAS ALL RATHER EMOTIONAL.”</p><p>“I gotcha! Papyrus, you’re such a great brother!” The little friend resumed bouncing on the spot and even winked, their whole body going into the motion.</p><p>The skeleton took that for one of the other’s ways of letting him know they were on their way, and hastily added; “ONE OTHER THING!! YOU AREN’T… INJURED, ARE YOU?”</p><p>“Don’t be silly! Why would I be?”</p><p>Papyrus fretted, wringing his scarf in agitation and worry, “IT’S JUST… THERE IS A MARK ON THE WALL IN SANS’ WORKSHOP THAT… LOOKS LIKE YOUR GREENERY? IF YOU ARE HARMED, THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS MORE THAN WILLING TO LAY WAYWARD ASSISTANCE AND HEAL YOU!! IF YOU REQUIRE IT!!”</p><p>The plant monster’s eyes flattened slightly, their smile twitching almost sardonically. They stopped their bobbing and made a show of looking all around them, surveying bright green leaves and vines in thought. “Hmmm…. Nope!” The matter of a shrug rustled with their vines as their petallike head shook from side to side. “It was great catchin’ up, best friend!”</p><p>“NATURALLY! THANK YOU FOR INDULGING ME ALS-” The skeleton stopped, as the small monster popped out of view. “OH! GOODBYE, FLOWERY!”</p><p> </p><p>The following day had Sans scrutinising his notes with little effort as to where exactly the formulae had been changed. He had attempted to copy it down but found his hands were still so shaky that his handwriting matched the altered calculations with very little variances. Maybe his suspicions had been false after all and he’d just been a low state of mind?</p><p>Sans groaned after the third hour of studying them, irritation flicking inside of him like a barely contained beast. He had been putting off round two of the anti-aggravation medicine, simply because he couldn’t allow himself to take them. He tried - <em> god </em>, he tried, but the abuse he’d suffered through as a child screamed at him to resist. And so, he had.</p><p>Sans had gone through the motions of his day before Papyrus left again for his patrol. A lazy grin for his brother before he left when he asked how he was, however exhausted that he felt, and a good brotherly hug when Papyrus told him how proud he was that he’d made such a fine recovery.</p><p>Sure.</p><p>The skeleton rubbed over his face with his hands for the umpteenth time that hour. Everything just didn’t make sense, and the things that did were aggravating at best. After sitting awhile on reeling thoughts such as those for the next hour, Sans finally decided to put away his notes and begin the task of staring down the little pink pill that would make him less intolerable.</p><p> </p><p>Eventually he was able to, but only after burying it in one of his half-eaten pastries the shop bunnies had brought by as thanks for fixing the dimensional box. The entire encounter had been awkward with the little kid even wrapping their arms around his leg in a hug and smiling up at him with a buck-toothed grin.</p><p>It seemed that Papyrus, Alphys and Grillby had been very careful about not letting it get out that he had been injured, which he appreciated more than he could ever admit. His usual walks around town were forced but he had to keep up the charade that nothing was wrong with him. He stopped for a break at Grillby’s, slipping into the routine of ordering the worst burger on the menu and napping at the bar counter until his brother came to pick him up.</p><p>As long as he took that little pink pill, things were alright. But around the forth day was when Sans was really starting to feel that it wasn’t working anymore. Thankfully, with his phone repaired with some technical enhancements that prevented it from being crushed or smashed, he was able to text Alphys about his struggles.</p><p> Alphys (Last message sent 3:12pm);</p><p>*u there<br/>
*i got<br/>
*wow how 2 even say this</p><p>- Hello~ YES I am awake and ready to COACH what did you find out! ( ͡☉ ͜ʖ ͡☉)</p><p>*0 nuthin not a gd thing<br/>
*im still blocked<br/>
*pills arent workin ne more<br/>
*or @least not as effective</p><p>- Oh no!!!!!! Σ(°Д°υ)<br/>
- Shoot that’s NOT good<br/>
- OK maaaaaaybe I can find something via MTT that will help!</p><p>*dont even know what 2 say 2 that but thx i guess<br/>
*what if i go @barrier n try to punch a hole in it</p><p>- OK not a good idea and here’s why:<br/>
- 1: The force of the Barrier would repel your tiny little body clear across the Underground once you make contact AND</p><p>*im not tiny</p><p>- 2: I’m pretty sure King Asgore would see you in such a rough shape and invite you for tea??? (ಠ_ರೃ)<br/>
- (You are SO TNIY SANS!!! ❤️)</p><p>*ok fair just thought id just<br/>
*gdi alph<br/>
*idk<br/>
*im so gd restless<br/>
*everythin ppl say is makin me so edgy<br/>
*like everythin is a personal insult<br/>
*or im rdy 2 b jumped @ ne moment<br/>
*i know thats not the case but idk<br/>
*can ur scanner tell how far along i am @ kickin the sups</p><p>- Oh, you’re willing????</p><p>*i mean<br/>
*think its fair 2 say how much in dire str8s im in if im askin 4 medical help here alph<br/>
*just puttin that on the table where we can both c it</p><p>- I’m looking at the table and I know what you mean!! OK! See you in a bit!!<br/>
- ✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*(❁´◡`❁)*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧</p><p> </p><p>The trek from his house to the inn gave him more anxiety than perhaps was warranted. The streets were full of kids and he couldn’t even consciously block his stats so it was overwhelmingly difficult for him to keep his calm. A pair of older children were play fighting not too far away from the inn’s entrance. A barrage of glowing snowballs pelted at each of them as they imitated brave war cries and grunts of effort alongside laughter when they were too slow to dodge.</p><p>One nearly hit Sans, connecting to the side of the door of the inn with a loud thump that made his restricted magic spike dangerously, only to fizzle out again. He grunted at the shouted apology and headed inside, where Alphys was waiting in the reception area for him with a nervous smile.</p><p>He followed her up to her room in silence, feeling the complete and utter tension in his shoulders with the pique in energy just bursting to come forth. It licked along his bones in agonising fluidity, itching, <em> raging </em> to be set free. Alphys stared at him for a moment in shock once she closed the door - the very fact his magic was manifesting into view despite being blocked was something else entirely.</p><p>“Y-you…” The sentenced aborted before Alphys could really decide what to say. She gestured to a chair by the desk with her things littered all over it and the skeleton wordlessly sat down, every bit of him tense, riled up and shaking.</p><p>“H-how long have you been like th-this!?”</p><p>“yesterday kinda was like this, but-” He shrugged and watched with narrowed sockets as she took up the familiar scanner, “-today’s worse. obviously.”</p><p>“O-obviously…” she repeated with a sage nod. She quickly held the scanner up as she’d done before, angling it akin to a camera before pressing a button on the side and flipping a couple of the switches. Sans glowered at her and bristled defensively, hearing something of a muffled hum of electricity when she did so.</p><p>“verdict is?”</p><p>“W.. wow,” was the response, somewhat dumbfounded. “Your m-magic levels are off the charts! Well… not literally - but it.. it’s not like anything I’ve ever seen??”</p><p>“well you did give me that thing,” Sans interjected, “what was it. to help regulate my reserves or somethin’.”</p><p>“Y-yes, but… it’s-” She stopped and studied the scanner while she brought a claw to her mouth to teeth it. Several moments went by as Sans sat impatiently, then she whistled lowly, “A-are you sure you’re not a Boss Monster?”</p><p>The skeleton gaped at her and she excusingly threw up a hand to pacify him, “I.. I’m only saying that, either there’s literally no limit to your output, or… or it’s obscenely high!”</p><p>“`obscenely`,” he scoffed, “that’s a joke, right?”</p><p>She trotted forward and turned the scanner around so he could view the screen. Everything was more or less the same as when he’d last seen it, apart from a few lines of texts that were missing and some that were even higher.</p><p>“sorry, you care to explain?”</p><p>“Magic state is your innate reserves. Before… It’s, u-um-”</p><p>Sans’ brow bone rose comically and he brought the scanner closer. The number was higher; way higher, “well hot damn.”</p><p>“S-six-hundred is quite a build up over the past few days!” she congratulated him with an excited little clap.</p><p>“what was it before?” the skeleton hesitated to ask, dragging his bony fingertip up the length of the screen in an attempt to scroll down. It afforded him a look into the previous Check and he grimaced, as though seeing it again was physically painful. “oh. ouch.” Zero. Well, he didn’t know what he was expecting.</p><p>Alphys was tapping into her phone while he studied the nonsensical numbers in silence, glaring at the screen. Then he looked over with her triumphant little jump and gesture to her phone.</p><p>“O-ok! Mettaton says he found the sample I was working on before!”</p><p>“sample,” he repeated lowly, his soul giving a pitiful lurch as she pulled the antenna from her phone and laid out the grid to reach inside.</p><p>“Yes! It will bind the excess energy you’re a-accumulating until the suppressant wears off!” she explained as she dug around in the vortex. “A-and, with that, no more outbursts of silly teenaged rage!”</p><p>Sans growled lowly and she seemed to jerk back at the sound. He pressed a hand to his face and apologised thinly, giving the scanner a toss onto the desk with the rest of her things.</p><p>“It’s not medicine, if… if that’s what you’re worried about?”</p><p>Sans watched in silence as she pulled a small handheld device from the cell-turned-dimensional box and gave her an inquisitive look.</p><p>Alphys demonstrated as she turned it over in her hands. It was small enough to fit in the palm of her hand and had peculiar little clips on two of its sides. It was slim but the ridges in its design looked as though it would still be bulky if he had to wear it. “It’s a regulator that we just kind of, p-pinch on-”</p><p>“if what you’re sayin’ is that it’s gonna be attached to my soul, you can forget it,” he flared, then winced with the restriction again. He huffed out a series of breaths to calm himself, pressing his hand to his sternum as though to push away the overwhelming ebbing feeling inside of him.</p><p>“O-of course not! We can clip it anywhere, on whichever limb you feel most comfortable with. M-mostly, I think it’ll fit on your, um… your wrist, or possibly…?” She gestured to his clavicle, “Th-that might be a better area, since it’s closest to the source.”</p><p>Sans debated it for a moment, but the more he thought about it, the less excuses he could think of to deny her help. Agitated, he let his hands drop into his lap and nodded quietly, not looking very pleased about the decision.</p><p>“Ok, so! Unzip!”</p><p>The skeleton grumbled sourly and did as she asked and shrugged off the left side of his hoodie, avoiding eye contact. By some cosmic stroke of luck, he’d opted for a lower cut grey t-shirt that allowed her access to his clavicle that made attachment easy. Sans’ breaths had started to pick up when Alphys got close enough with the regulator and he unintentionally pushed his back against the chair.</p><p>“Sans? What did I t-tell you?”</p><p>“it’s not medicine,” he shuddered, then closed his sockets with a quick exhale. “ok. whatever. just get it over with. sorry.”</p><p>He felt the metal grate against his bone and tensed fiercely, every bit of him wanting to lash out and push her away. Sans restrained himself, gripping the sides of the seat so tightly his phalanges left scrapes in the wood.</p><p>“Y-you’re ok!” she told him encouragingly, although Sans had started to tremble. It made the collaborative effort between her shaky hands and his rattling difficult. “T-try to stay still, please.”</p><p>“sorry.”</p><p>“And… and stop apologising!”</p><p>“o-ok.” He released a shaky breath and a startled grunt when he felt the device latch tightly against his left clavicle. Opening one eye socket, then the other, he looked at her for reassurance but only found her concentrated face. He supposed that was reassuring it its own way. Small computerised blips signalled that the device was activated but he didn’t feel anything. Quizzically, Sans stared at her.</p><p>“It’ll take a few minutes to adapt to your flux system,” she informed him, giving his shoulder a gentle pat, “G-good news is you won’t have to… to take the pills anymore?”</p><p>“great,” he muttered, a hitch to his voice when she went back to adjust the alignment on the regulator. “thanks, alph.”</p><p> </p><p>She grinned at him when she was finished. Sans knew she did well with a little praise and it honestly seemed like her current inventions were doing a lot for her self-esteem lately. A little more at peace thanks to the regulator which he could now feel a slight tugging sensation and dispersity on his excess magic, he reached for the scanner again while she went back to fiddling with her phone.</p><p>The numbers never made sense to him, but he knew what ‘fallstate’ was and he glowered at the word. It also appeared to have been overridden so that it didn’t ping off as a warning every time he was scanned. Sans sighed softly and attempted to look down at the regulator but couldn’t see it from the angle. He tried touching it, it feeling moderately warm against his bone.</p><p>“T-try not to fiddle with it too much,” Alphys advised him quietly. “And… and try not to sleep on it. For once, I’d like to have my p-prototype intact when you return it!”</p><p>Sans grinned at her apologetically with a wink, “maybe if you used tantalum or titanium slate alloys instead of tin or tungsten, your designs would last longer.”</p><p>Alphys gave him an even wider grin, “T-that might be so, but in order to provide accurate results and stand up to the test of magic in over-fluctuating sources, you have to admit the elements I choose are r-robust!”</p><p>The skeleton gave something of a snort of derision. “i’m so outta practice.”</p><p>“You could… always go back to it?”</p><p>Sans shrugged slightly, resisting another urge to grab at the regulator as their conversation progressed. It felt like it was pinching now but the draw on his reserves was a negligible trickle. It sure as hell made him feel more relaxed and not as jumpy, so Sans decided to leave it alone.</p><p>“nah. i think i got a good thing goin’ here,” he admitted quietly, dropping his gaze to the floor. “hey.”</p><p>Alphys moved to the bed to sit and he toyed with his zipper before pulling his left sleeve back on, then he exhaled quietly. “grillby… he’s gonna find out one day.”</p><p>“O-oh,” the little doctor wasn’t expecting that, certainly not so soon either. She swung her legs back and forth over the side of the mattress and idly played on her phone while they chatted. “How… how so?”</p><p>Sans gave a halfhearted shrug. “guess i gotta tell `im eventually. for whatever we got, if it’s gonna last, i should… probably be a little more open with him than i am right now.”</p><p>“He seems very understanding, at l-least? Did you speak with him about what happened with the rebound, or no?”</p><p>Sans turned away from her to lean on the desk and hide from her inquiring look. “nah.”</p><p>“Y-you don’t think that… that maybe that’s important?”</p><p>“it is,” he muttered quietly, his voice muted by his arms after he buried his skull into them, “just don’t know how i can bring it up without it bein’ this huge big thing.”</p><p>“It is… I g-guess it would be, um, hard to bring up unsolicited like that,” she agreed, frowning, “I can’t think of… of any way you’d do it.”</p><p>Sans nodded into his arms, “can’t just say, `hey, dude. did you know i fell down once and the only reason i’m alive right now is `cause of determination?`. y’know, i don’t think he’d go for that. plus, i’d have to explain determination to him, which is a whole other ballgame.”</p><p>“Y-yeah…”</p><p>“maybe still say i fell down,” the skeleton continued, almost talking to himself. He laid the side of his skull flat on the desk and could hear the muted murmurings from the monsters on the first floor. “say that.. the treatment i was given put me in stasis.”</p><p>“It’s… not untrue, at least?”</p><p>“tell `im about my dead eye and arm. he’s gonna find out next time we-” He cut himself off and covered his face with a grumble, “...anyway.”</p><p>“N-next time?”</p><p>“anyway,” he repeated, his voice tense and embarrassed. He heard the lizard monster hop off the bed and skitter over next to him and didn’t bother looking up. “don’t, alphys. please.”</p><p>“Oh! I, I can’t believe it? You two are getting… getting <em> physical!?” </em>  she all but squealed, hands going to the sides of her face, “Oh! That would explain those kissies!! You haven’t, um, haven’t told him about your… <em> delayed event, </em> right?”</p><p>A long groan of aggravation left the skeleton and he swatted the air next to him to shoo her away, “i said anyway, alph! m’not goin’ into the details with you-”</p><p>Her gasp sounded as near to a shriek and he flinched in response, giving her his best glare; “Sans! No, that’s… that’s really cute!! Wow, no wonder you’re so aggravated lately! You just want to p-play around with your hot boyfriend!!”</p><p>“please, <em> please </em> stop talking,” Sans implored emphatically, ducking his skull under both of his arms now. His face felt warm even without the presence of magic and just as she mentioned it, the little bonfire in his chest cavity was brought back to memory.</p><p>Alphys took the scanner and turned it back on to view, then giggled quietly to herself, “B-blossoming puberty maturation rate is… is at 74.97%! Look at that, pretty soon you’ll be on your way to… sex land!” Her voice squeaked with those last two words.</p><p>Sans made a strangled noise from under his arms and his shoulders tensed as though struck by a blow.</p><p>“Oh wow?? Maybe? He will - oh! Oh, oh! Sans! This means he can t-teach you in the… the ways of <em> looooove!!”</em>  she continued through another fit of giggles, her face flushing more, “Oh m-my!! The s.. scandal! T-two lovers held in p-passion! Kisses! Hushed voices! H-hot bodies! Mu-mutual exploration! Oh la la~” She stopped when a choked noise escaped Sans, sounding like it was caught between a hiss and a soft sob. She saw the failed crackle of energy and realised Sans had just tried to use his magic to escape. “Oh… oh fine. Big baby.”</p><p>“you’re a terrible person,” he groaned into his arms, to which Alphys laughed nervously, “why are you torturin’ me this way?”</p><p>“You remember… f-finals week, in college!”</p><p>“oh c’mon! that was hilarious and didn’t bring you severe stomach pains.”</p><p>“Y-you don’t even have a stomach, you can’t say that! You kn-know how I feel about time management!” Sans only scoffed, but the tension eased out of his shoulders and back. Slyly, she crept up next to him and whispered above his skull; “Besides, this… is also harmless. Just imagine all the naughty little things he’ll… he’ll do to you!”</p><p>She only just barely sidestepped another sudden swing, but the second connected with her upper arm and she stumbled away laughing loudly.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The regulating device that Alphys installed on Sans only works for some time before it fails completely. Sans has trouble speaking with Grillby, then manages to trust him a little more with some conversations about Falling Down.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>To his credit, Sans had been careful the following days since the regulator had been attached to him. It worked fairly well, even if it was a little clunky. It was an ever-increasing drain as it detected excess energy levels and even made him a little sleepy at times, especially towards the end of the day. That was usually when he found himself at Grillby’s for idle chats while the fire monster worked, until he eventually passed out in the evening.</p><p>Undyne had allowed him sick leave. It appeared that Papyrus could hold it in that he wasn’t feeling well for only so long, although at least Sans wasn’t irritated to the point where it got on his figurative nerves. He still couldn’t use magic, even a few days after receiving the regulator.</p><p>Even with his little chat with Alphys, Sans couldn’t find a way to bring up the subject of his arm or eye to Grillby. If he practically poured out his heart to the fire monster with his troubles before, what would this entail? Sans wasn’t sure, so every time he attempted something, it only made Grillby feel discomfited, like he was hiding something. He tried, at least.</p><p> </p><p>Day five was when Sans felt as though the regulating device must be malfunctioning in some way. It still looked the same when he inspected it in the bathroom mirror and he didn’t find any damage. He felt a steady build-up inside of him, coiling through his bones. The itching feeling was starting to come back.</p><p>He shot off a few more texts to Alphys for answers.</p><p>Alphys (Last message sent 1:19pm);</p><p>*hey<br/>
*so dont get mad<br/>
*this gadget aint workin ne more<br/>
*dunno if its cuz the buildup is 2 much 4 it or if its bc<br/>
*idk maybe u used aluminium foil or smth<br/>
*gdi sry this is so frustratin<br/>
*kinda wish u didnt have 2 leave so soon but i guess i gotta deal w/ it<br/>
*i swear i didnt futz w/ it</p><p>Sans attempted to test if his magic was unblocked periodically throughout the day. Occasionally it popped and he could surround something in Blue magic but it would fizzle out and scatter, as he found that he couldn’t hold it longer than a few seconds. It was still taking a toll on him, so he spent his time mainly at Grillby’s to wait it out until his brother came home.</p><p> </p><p>Later on that evening, Sans finally heard back from Alphys.</p><p>Alphys (Last message received 5:56pm);</p><p>- Oh gosh I’m so sorry!! Had to manage some<br/>
- Uhh<br/>
- Reckless deviants （￢з￢）</p><p>*well thats ominous</p><p>- Ok maybe MAYBe not deviants but you know I can’t talk about them here!!<br/>
- ANYWAY I’m extremely upset with you Sans!! ヽ(｀⌒´)ﾉ That device should have worked and not failed at all!</p><p>*well wow ok 4 1 chill<br/>
*n 2 i didnt touch it not even a lil<br/>
*i swear i wanted this 2 work<br/>
*not up 2 takin meds in case u hadnt noticed</p><p>- I certainly didn’t hadn’t noticed!!<br/>
- UgGGGH and by that I mean yes （；￣д￣） I’m sorry! It really should have worked! What happened!? ( •᷄⌓•᷅ )</p><p>*it just stopped workin idk what 2 tell u<br/>
*noticed it this am but i thought it was just cuz i was tired<br/>
*then nope<br/>
*absolute failure is what its rackin up 2 b rn<br/>
*im crushed<br/>
*collared w/o a zap this is real peachy</p><p>- Is it loose at all? Did it come undone?</p><p>*man u know this things clamped on me<br/>
*stapled right in 2 the marrow</p><p>- Yessssss well leave it to you to destroy yet ANOTHER one of my poor inventions! ˛˛૧(˵¯͒▱¯͒˵)<br/>
- Don’t think I didn’t see the ex-kit machine in your workshop Sans!!</p><p>*ok well u know what<br/>
*i<br/>
*can explain that</p><p>- None of your excuses will bring back dear sweet precious ex-kit… ˚‧º·(˚ ˃̣̣̥᷄⌓˂̣̣̥᷅ )‧º·˚</p><p> </p><p>Sans ignored her texts from thereon in, since she wasn’t offering any advice as to how to remove the regulator. So in the end, he decided not to try to pry it off; there really wasn’t any rush and he was hoping it would just… kind of start working again.</p><p>He went home from Grillby’s after another aborted start at talking with the fire monster about his condition and how it had happened. It was… probably the hardest thing he was going to have to do. He valued their friendship and relationship a lot - building on a lie, even if it was a lie through omission, was a bad idea. Even through his inexperience he could see that.</p><p>The night was spent staring up at the ceiling in his room just like every other night: going over what he’d been doing and the events leading up to the box ignition. It still didn’t make sense. Nothing did, really, apart that the dimensional box was working without any issues. At least, that’s what the shop bunnies had reported.</p><p>If Sans was completely honest with himself, he hadn’t thought it would be a huge issue to ignite the box and go over to Grillby’s to talk things out afterwards. The last one hadn’t been that bad - a day in bed, his magic a little frayed, but either way he was fine and hadn’t needed resuscitation. He reasoned <em> that </em> could’ve been a factor - if he rushed, there was at least a chance he didn’t triple check his work…</p><p>He sighed into his pillow with a grunt of admission. Maybe he just screwed up and that was it. No big mystery. He just literally nearly killed himself for a box. No wonder Papyrus was adamant on arguing with him over the damn things.</p><p> </p><p>MY DEAR BROTHER;<br/>
DESPERATE TIMES CALL FOR DESPERATE MEASURES!! AND SINCE IT IS NEITHER DESPERATE OR ANY VARIETY OF UNIT-SEQUENCING TO CALL UPON THE GREAT PAPYRUS TO FIX SOME CORE PUZZLES, THAT IS WHERE I, YOUR BROTHER, AM! AT THIS VERY MOMENT!! IN THE FUTURE! FIXING… LASERS. AND… CONVEYOR BELTS.<br/>
I’LL BE AT THE CORE, FOR UP TO A WEEK OR SO! I’M NOT HAPPY ABOUT THIS BUT I WILL REMAIN IN GOOD SPIRITS SO YOU CAN SEE MY SMILING FACE WHEN I AM HOME!<br/>
JOCULAR HUGS AND KISSES,<br/>
- THE GREAT PAPYRUS</p><p>Sans woke later in the morning than usual, it being very clear that the regulator had failed. Papyrus left several copies of the above note in the usual places.</p><p>Something about them irritated Sans but he chalked it up to the spike in energy that the device was no longer able to suppress. He decided it was probably for the best to stay at home and made a padded blanket fort on the couch to spend the afternoon lazing around.</p><p>After the fifth episode of MTT-Brand Overt Opulence Travesty Youth Squad had ended, Sans finally turned off the television and dragged his gaze up to the clock. He hadn’t eaten anything since he woke up and visiting Grillby’s had become a daily ritual again. Maybe he would try once more to engage conversation with the fire monster. He owed it to him, after all.</p><p>He left everything in a mess for his brother to clean up to show he was thinking of him, scribbled a little note of his own under the one on the television screen, then pulled on his jacket and slippers to get some food.</p><p> </p><p>Mercifully, it was one of Grillby’s slower days. Sans watched as the fire monster casually walked around the floor once he’d taken his usual seat, itching at the metal device latched onto his clavicle under his shirt. No matter how he picked at it, it didn’t seem to budge and regardless how he attempted to try and pull at it, it was a little more resilient than Alphys’ other inventions.</p><p>Yet… it wasn’t working. He could feel the difference from the day before and Sans knew he was becoming irate due to the steady incline and buildup of magical flux. He tried, discreetly, to move a salt shaker around in front of him with magic but it was useless. He was still blocked - it was beyond frustrating.</p><p>Well, since it wasn’t working anymore why bother to wear it? To his credit, Sans tried to be careful in removing it but he wasn’t quite sure how it clasped onto his clavicle in the first place. He attempted to twist it to pry off one side of the clamps, a low frustration building up when he struggled with it. Fine prickles edged along the covered bone and the grating noise was starting to get on his figurative nerves.</p><p>With little patience left, he simply snapped off one of the clasps and regretted it instantly. The pressure from the break cracked the bone underneath, shooting a nauseating pain through to his soul. Both of his hands went to the bone with the surge of pain and he hissed audibly, enough to draw the fire monster’s attention from the other side of the bar. With a wince, Sans rubbed at the spot of bone where it had been attached as the pieces tumbled out of the bottom of his shirt and onto the floor.</p><p>He hadn’t even heard Grillby speak, stuck in self-deprecating thoughts as he attempted to look through his collar at his bone to inspect it. He huffed a couple times to calm the queasy feeling, finding that moving his left arm now shot a sharp throb of pain throughout the top of his rib cage.</p><p>Grillby tapped the counter top to gain his attention and Sans looked up through gritted teeth.</p><p>“heya.”</p><p><em> “...’Hey’, yourself,” </em>  the fire monster’s voice crackled with something of concern, <em> “You appear to be…” </em></p><p>Sans looked around them. Besides Dizzy sleeping towards the front of the restaurant and Greater Dog in the corner playing cards, no one else was there.</p><p>“...think i broke it,” the skeleton quietly admitted through a soft hiss.</p><p>Grillby’s flames kindled briefly around his shoulders in shock and his gaze settled on Sans’ hands pressed against himself under his hoodie’s collar, just under his skull.</p><p>
  <em> “Injured?” </em>
</p><p>Sans’ grin tugged a little awkwardly at the inquiry and he gingerly rubbed at the spot as his eye lights trained on Greater Dog, who had gotten up to leave. That left Dizzy snoozing at the other end of the restaurant, and she was always out like a light until one of the shop or inn bunnies would come to retrieve her.</p><p>“maybe,” Sans replied evasively after the dog had gone, then turned back to watch Grillby wipe down the bar’s countertop. He flinched slightly at the look he received, the lightly admonishing yet fluttering way the other’s flames leapt around his visage. The skeleton set his gaze downcast, wincing when his usual shrug shot pain throughout him.</p><p>“ok, maybe it cracked. a little.”</p><p><em> “...Quite relieved with how honest you’ve decided to be with me lately,” </em>  Grillby noted quietly as he set aside his cloth and turned around to walk out from behind the bar, adjusting a stray chair as he went.</p><p>Sans only nodded slightly. He had, one or two times over the past few days, allowed a glimpse into how he was treated in New Home, but never the events that led up to it. It had been mostly frustrating, mainly to Grillby, that he would start up conversations occasionally - only to abort the idea entirely and steer things away with a few feeble jokes.</p><p>Even though Grillby had convinced him that nothing had changed between them, that it was all in his head, Sans knew somewhere in his mind that the fire monster would keep closer tabs on him. At least, that’s what was happening now, wasn’t it? It showed him in a logical sense that Grillby cared, but at the same time… something inside of him was twisting it into a dark place.</p><p>When Grillby sat on the stool next to him, Sans only grunted. “might as well check.” He made no offer to move, however.</p><p><em> “....Know something has been troubling you lately,” </em>  the fire monster admitted, placing his hand on the stool’s seat and swivelling the smaller monster around to face him. He gave him an encouraging smile, <em> “Show me where to heal… and I will listen.” </em></p><p>Sans held back the scoff that threatened to pass his teeth but used his right hand to pull the zipper toggle of his hoodie down and gesture to the space above his shirt where he’d hurt himself like an idiot. Without hesitation, the fire monster hooked one of his thumbs into his glove to remove it and set his flaming hand beneath Sans’ shirt collar.</p><p>He noted the odd tension but remained silent as Sans demonstrated, again, the peculiar hesitant behaviour - as though he was battling with something inside.</p><p>Finally, as he drew his own magic to heal a fracture along the other’s bone, Grillby heard it. A sigh of resignation that Sans uttered a little too often lately. His skull was dipped away from him slightly, sockets vacant and breaths oddly deep.</p><p>“i don’t want you to freak out,” the skeleton said quietly, “since… you’ve healed me before, right? in hotland.”</p><p>Easily, Grillby gave him a nod, a paler flicker to his flames as he concentrated on the task.</p><p>“well… thanks for that, for one,” Sans started. He looped his hand over Grillby’s wrist with a shuddering hiss as the fire monster’s magic seeped into the crack of his clavicle and mingled with the marrow hidden inside, knitting the bone together. “y’know, normally pap would do this.”</p><p><em> “I don’t mind,” </em>  Grillby shrugged slightly, pushing forward a little more in concentration, <em> “...So long as you don’t make this a habit.” </em>  He offered Sans a playful wink through a grimace that he was attempting to hide by fire.</p><p>“papyrus… he’s a pretty cool bro,” the other murmured, evasion in his tone as he struggled with something else, “when i fell… he did his best to heal me.”</p><p>Not entirely sure of the meaning behind what Sans was saying, Grillby brushed the pad of his thumb over the glowing crack in the healed bone in comfort.</p><p>“capital ‘f’, by the way,” Sans added quietly, a hard edge to his voice - then Grillby’s hand suddenly stilled. Sans decided to push on, lest his courage fail him, “i was thirty-one and workin’ at the core. i, uh… was the one responsible for igniting the core’s constructs.”</p><p><em> “...Igniting.” </em>  The fire monster felt a hollow pit form in the very core of his being with the other’s words.</p><p>“normally’s not that bad, y’know. a day in bed, a good nap an’ m’back on my feet in no time. i, uh… didn’t mean to make you worry.” Sans shrugged slightly, keeping his hand on Grillby’s wrist to keep him near. “the core though… oddly enough? igniting its pylons… that’s not what did it. the details are, uh… kinda fuzzy. and light trauma notwithstandin’, it’s kinda a win-win situation thing with the core bein’ operational now. i can’t really put two an’ two together, though. fallin’ in.”</p><p>Grillby saw it now, the vague inclination of Sans’ skull when he paused during his confession. The whole thing was… bizarre and unheard of. Monsters that Fell Down did not get back Up again, as much as everyone hoped and dreamed and wished. A subtle tremor went through the skeleton’s frame and Grillby could feel it, small shakes that threatened to become something much more.</p><p>“been tryin’ to tell you since this whole rebound mess,” Sans continued, his voice unnaturally calm, “i mean… it’s pretty heavy stuff, right? it’s hard. but i don’t want somethin’ like this hangin’ over what we got if it’s gonna work. i… at least know that much.”</p><p>A silence stretched on between the two of them - mercifully someone had come in to get Dizzy with a wave in its duration. Sans turned his skull away from the door, eye lights returning and settling on the counter top in lethargic obscurity. The quiet extended when Dizzy and her relative made it out of the door, leaving the two of them alone.</p><p>When he was sure they wouldn’t return, Sans muttered softly, “s.. say somethin’, boss.”</p><p>Grillby caught the vulnerable plea and snaked his arm over the other’s shoulders to bring him close. It must’ve been extremely difficult to tell him this; no wonder Sans had looked so distraught lately. He now understood the failed attempts at conversation, the hesitancy and the brushed off manner that the skeleton would adhere to when he inquired if anything was bothering Sans. A part of him would have likely come to the conclusion that Sans was lying, but at the same time he knew there was truth to the other’s words.</p><p>It didn’t make sense, and yet it did. It was a culpable feeling that mixed with horror beyond any measure, of an uncertainty behind the workings of Sans’ life and how he’d come this far. He decided not to delve too deep, having already seen the insecurity in Sans’ expression, but he didn’t want to guide towards the end of the conversation in case the other would feel pushed away.</p><p><em> “May I ask… only a couple of questions?” </em>  Grillby chanced at asking, watching the skeleton’s expression darken slightly. <em> “...Aren’t required to answer them, if they make you uncomfortable.” </em></p><p>Sans inhaled deeply and nodded his skull in silent agreement, then sunk against the counter top when Grillby’s healing magic finally stopped. The bartender shuffled the stool he was sitting on closer and pulled Sans’ left hand into his own, lacing their fingers together. He noted how the skeleton stared at their entwined digits in abrupt silence, as though the gesture was foreign. Yet it hadn’t been their first.</p><p><em> “Not much for brevity,” </em>  the fire monster started, relatively calm, <em> “However… I can assume I am the first of many things for you?” </em>  With Sans’ hesitant nod, Grillby continued, <em> “Most of all… and most difficult of all, discussing that.” </em></p><p>“`course,” Sans mumbled softly.</p><p>
  <em> “May I ask… how?” </em>
</p><p>As Sans’ eye lights veered off to the side, his phalanges unconsciously tightened against the fire monster’s fingers. “i don’t really remember. just bits an’ pieces.” He paused, and in the silence there was the undeniable feeling that Sans was struggling with something inside. Grillby gave his hand an assuring squeeze of comfort, to show he was listening intently.</p><p>Sans seemed to appreciate the gesture, although he still looked a little lost. He sighed, then decided to continue, his voice low and indecisive. “there’s big spaces missin’, like before i fell into the core, what i was doin’, who i was with. then something… i dunno. goin’ missin’, like when you go into a room for a specific reason and somewhere along the way, you forgot. and now you’re just standin’ there in the room with a dumb look on your face. but y’know you went there for a reason. an’ maybe the reason was important, i dunno.”</p><p>Grillby nodded to show that he understood, rubbing his hand over the other’s back while Sans wrestled with his thoughts.</p><p>“it probably was. but then i just.. remember papyrus. an’ he’s carryin’ me to the lab. and i’m.. i’m <em> falling, </em> but i’m not gone. and it’s the scariest, most twisted thing you can imagine. `cause when someone dies, they just turn to dust, right? but no one really mentions <em> how </em> your memory persists after. because how would they, right? n-no one’s come back from that, apart from…” He let the thought hang and Grillby hummed softly in acknowledgement.</p><p>“i really hope i made the right choice in tellin’ you.”</p><p>
  <em> “Do you not… feel relieved, in some way?” </em>
</p><p>Sans grunted softly, shifting himself on the stool to get a little closer to Grillby. The fact he wasn’t pushing away as he’d done to Papyrus all these years was not lost on him and he mentally berated himself for that. “dunno. but i guess you’re makin’ me feel better by not freakin’ out about it. maybe.”</p><p><em> “...Do not feel overreacting would be the best course, considering the seriousness of the subject,” </em>  the fire monster considered thoughtfully.</p><p>“i appreciate it. honest.”</p><p>
  <em> “And I appreciate the honesty.” </em>
</p><p>Sans drew upon himself inwards, searching for more. God, there was so much more he had to tell Grillby, and he hadn’t even broached on the subject of his arm or eye. Maybe he’d tell him later but now he felt kind of… lost.</p><p><em> “....Something else on your mind?” </em>  Grillby carefully probed. Sans sighed when his hand rubbed against his back and leaned further onto the counter. <em> “Don’t belabour it if you are forcing yourself.” </em></p><p>“i owe you, though-”</p><p><em> “You don’t owe me anything, Sans,” </em>  the fire monster quickly interrupted, giving Sans a start. Grillby pulled him closer to ease the other’s discomfort, resting his head against the skeleton’s skull with a soft sigh. Sans was staring at him, stunned. <em> “...Have already shared so much and that must have been very difficult. I am not owed any compensatory secret, nor do I want you to feel like you must force everything out into the open before you are ready. And even if you feel you won’t be ready, that is entirely alright.” </em></p><p>With his words, Sans’ body untensed, echoing another sigh. This time it was relieved and the skeleton couldn’t help but bury his face into the crook of the other’s shoulder and neck for comfort. An echo of a bitter laugh came from in his chest and he hunched inward more, trying to bury the sound.</p><p>It felt fragile, unstable like him, but they were building something. Slowly, surely, every week since that tumble from the barstool, they had been making something of their tentative relationship. Conversations were becoming easier as Sans realised how much he was trusting Grillby with every secret about himself. That he was amongst two primary people in his life that he told said secrets to - and Papyrus was the only other.</p><p>Grillby was the only outsider; except ‘outsider’ never really applied to the fire monster, not really. Not in the very core of his being.</p><p>“how’re you so good at this?” came the quiet inquiry buried in his collar, and for a fluttering moment, Grillby felt his heart lift at the other’s appreciative tone. It had been a trying week where he felt he had to be treading on eggshells; with Sans’ sudden aggression and veiled anger, Grillby thought that <em> he </em> had done something wrong. Now that was gone for the moment and he held Sans closer, warmth flowing over to the other’s body in a gesture of comfort.</p><p><em> “It comes with the job description, I suppose,” </em>  he chanced a joke. His soul did a relieved skip when the skeleton gave in to a stifled laugh and leaned against him a little more.</p><p>“guess so, huh.” There was a relaxed gratefulness to Sans’ voice and Grillby even felt the other’s phalanges rub against the back of his head, agitating his flames. Then his neck was given a pat, appreciation behind Sans’ words, “thanks, bud.”</p><p><em> “I am here for you,” </em>  Grillby promised, the whisper of fire caressing the other’s skull. Sans inhaled slowly and gently pried himself away to look at him, then his eye lights went downcast again almost immediately. <em> “...Want to stay tonight?” </em></p><p>“maybe.”</p><p><em> “You’re allowed to say ‘no’ if you don’t want to,” </em>  the other admonished softly, following the other’s line of vision to the little metal glints on the floor. Something of a frown passed through his flames and the fire monster dismounted the stool to pick up the pieces, going over them in his hands. <em> “...What you meant by broken?” </em></p><p>Sans looked briefly chagrined and he shrugged into the fur of his hoodie with a soft laugh, the tone almost apologetic. “it didn’t work in the end.”</p><p><em> “What was its function?” </em>  Grillby took his seat next to the skeleton again and deposited the broken device onto the counter top.</p><p>Sans seemed to fidget then, hooking one of his slippered feet around one of the stool’s legs and swivelling a little. “flux regulator.” It was brief and wasn’t a lie, at least. He decided to explain a little further with the other’s perplexed look, “helped me manage excess energy levels until the suppressants wear off. but it stopped workin’ yesterday.”</p><p><em> “Do these types of medicines typically last this long..?” </em>  Grillby inquired quietly.</p><p>“nah. alph’s stumped. might have somethin’ to do with my, um…” Sans shrugged away the end of the thought a bit sheepishly, still uneasy about the other knowing about his pitiful health. “anyway, she estimates a few more days. i can ride it out, but it’s makin’ me peevish.”</p><p><em> “No more medication?” </em>  Grillby knew it had been the wrong thing to ask when the skeleton’s look darkened and he tensed visibly. <em> “I apologise.” </em></p><p>“she took `em with her, since we were actually… really both thinkin’ this would work out,” Sans explained, rolling away the apology with another halfhearted shrug. “hated takin’ `em anyway.”</p><p><em> “At any rate,” </em>  the fire monster said, giving the other’s shoulder a reassuring pat, <em> “you look stronger every day that passes.” </em></p><p>Sans tried to find comfort in that at least. He gave in to a slight smile and rose his hand to scratch at the side of his skull. “thanks, man,” he murmured softly, still not looking to the other’s face. He pondered it for a moment before adding quietly, “it’s really ok if i stay?”</p><p><em> “And why should today be any different than any other?” </em>  Grillby’s tone was lightly admonishing, but there was a hint of humour in his voice as though Sans’ inquiry was utterly ridiculous.</p><p>Sans nodded slowly, still blown away by how… unnatural this all felt. He was expecting something a lot harder to take. A lot more emotional, raw and morose - soul-shattering, even. But Grillby was treating him the same. The same as always.</p><p>How did he get so lucky?</p><p>
  <em> “Suppose you are.” </em>
</p><p>The skeleton’s skull suddenly jerked up in surprise to see the bartender’s visage. Had he just said that out loud? Embarrassed, Sans covered his face. Then his voice broke into uneasy, embarrassed laughter, shaking down to his shoulders as it grew in intensity and volume.</p><p>It was a relief. Such a relief that it pinched at his soul, echoing his emotions under his ribs. The fluttering feeling persisted and he closed his sockets as another round of explosive mirth cut off what he attempted to say, breaths wheezing as he shook his skull in disbelief.</p><p>He couldn’t believe it. How was this guy so understanding? How, when anyone else that found out about him immediately blanched in horror and pulled away? Told him he needed to be locked away, to die in peace, they were sorry he was so young… But, no, not with this guy.</p><p>It was Grillby. He’d always been that way, hadn’t he? Firm yet assuring. A pillar to lean against in his weakest moments of self-defeat. A beacon of light against the darkness of his mind. He would be there and ask after him, when no one else thought to. He genuinely <em> cared. </em></p><p>Sans wiped at the side of his face and brought the other into a fierce embrace, the other’s warm clothes muffling his heartfelt thanks. He felt and heard the subtle rumble in the other’s chest of Grillby’s soft chuckle, then heat as a kiss was deposited onto his skull.</p><p>
  <em> “Let me cook something for you.” </em>
</p><p>Sans scoffed and leaned upward, “i dunno, man. you’re kinda twistin’ my arm, here.”</p><p>
  <em> “The least I can offer, until I close?” </em>
</p><p>The skeleton grinned up at Grillby a little sheepishly with the tone. God, he did love the way Grillby indulged his jokes. Feeling another flutter in his soul with the silent confession, Sans shrugged slightly.</p><p>“well, ok. but don’t go overboard, yeah? can’t, uh…” He struggled with the words as a little thread of guilt built up inside of him alongside his appreciation. “can’t taste.”</p><p>It appeared to catch the fire monster off guard. Sans watched the startled way his flames snapped off and crackled, and how Grillby’s bright eyes widened slightly behind his glasses.</p><p>“tem… temporarily, i mean,” Sans added hastily, his soul thrumming hard in his rib cage at the other’s reaction, “so. i dunno. whatever you want, i’m not fussy.”</p><p>Grillby smirked a little to himself as he patted the side of Sans’ face with a quiet hum, as though considering it. <em> “...Miss your tongue,” </em>  he admitted a little teasingly and leaned forward to steal a quick kiss.</p><p>A sudden pinpoint of heat shot down Sans’ spine with those words, his soul pounding a little harder and faster. Now that everything had come back to a sense of normalcy, the intrusive thoughts from their fiery evening together sprung to mind and Sans could’ve sworn he felt his magic react with the memory of several hot touches.</p><p>Grillby’s kiss had been quick and chaste but it left the skeleton feeling much more flustered than he’d ever felt before. He stayed quiet, grinning foolishly to himself as Grillby gave him a wink before leaving for the kitchen.</p><p>Maybe things hadn’t changed, after all?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Special thank yous to ElegantFolly (18+ blog), blackberryvenom (SFW blog) &amp; nsfwingdata (18+ blog) for artist renditions of moments in a few chapters!<br/>blackberryvenom ch 18 <a href="http://skerbaderbadoo.tumblr.com/post/171760107807">art here (Alphys &amp; Sans chatting &lt;3)</a><br/>ElegantFolly ch 32 art <a href="http://skerbaderbadoo.tumblr.com/post/173080416657">here (actual bonefire moment NSFW)</a><br/>nsfwingdata ch 12 <a href="http://skerbaderbadoo.tumblr.com/post/173103712517">(confession scene comic) here!</a></p><p>Next time on 'Sans Makes Bad Decisions'... A proposition is made out of desperation.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sans’ aggression becomes too much while under the suppressants’ influence. After an unusual attack in the forest, Sans goes to Grillby’s for help.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He spent the night after Grillby closed the restaurant. It was the epitome of pure comfort, arms wrapped around each other, pulled close in an embrace that left little space between them for even air. Their talks had been idle and quiet, without direction or importance. They wouldn’t have changed it for any other thing. Sans felt he couldn’t get enough of the scent, the subtle smell of fire, spice and charcoal that lingered on him every time he had to part from the fire monster’s presence.</p><p>Eventually the calming aura of Grillby’s could do only so much for him during the day, and Sans found himself wandering out into the forest to try and draw upon his reserves. Peevish, irritated with himself and the drugs that were stopping his magic from manifesting in the most paltry forms possible, the skeleton was desperate for some form of release.</p><p>He resorted to giving a few choice trees a swift kick, his magic crackling around him dangerously. The fact it had manifested into view for others to see after he left Grillby’s was beyond embarrassing and it was actually starting to worry him. If what Alphys had said was true about his flux inclining to <em> Boss Monster </em> levels, he had to outlet it somehow.</p><p>Unfortunately his kick sent the snow from the upper branches of the tree thundering down. It sent such an angry flare up of hate for the stuff that Sans cursed at it, shaking the cold from his jacket and whirling around to stalk off deeper into the forest. He stomped, trying to exert as much benign energy as he could - however, the snappy little echoes of snow crunching under his feet was starting to irritate him more.</p><p>He had to outlet - somehow, at any cost.</p><p>Out of the corner of his vision, Sans saw the wisp of cyan and gold from his flaring left socket and covered it briefly, both of a mind to calm down and also hide it from view. His steps grew quicker, his magic coiling restlessly around his bones.</p><p>It hadn’t been this bad yesterday.</p><p>The previous day had been relatively good. A few outbursts, his soul thrumming harder and harder with impatience and anxiety, but nothing compared to how he was now. In fact, it only occurred to Sans now that he might have worried Grillby when he left so suddenly.</p><p>That had been thoughtless of him. The skeleton huffed into his hand and pushed his back against the nearest tree trunk to stabilise himself and pulled out his phone.</p><p>As was expected, there were a couple of texts from the fire monster.</p><p>hotstuff (Last message received 8:42am);</p><p>- I perhaps may be a little perplexed about what might have transpired this morning.<br/>
- Are you feeling unwell?</p><p>*sry no thats not it<br/>
*well ok maybe<br/>
*idk how 2 explain<br/>
*or even if i can</p><p>- Gave me a start. I am glad you are at least alright.</p><p> </p><p>Sans tried not to look too deeply into the other’s meaning and briefly grew distracted by the cyan pulse around his left hand. He drew in a shuddering breath and gripped his phone all the more tightly as he punched in his response.</p><p>hotstuff (Last message received 8:49am);</p><p>*sry 2 worry u<br/>
*just needed a min</p><p>- I understand. You know where to find me should you need to get anything off your chest. ♡<br/>
- Or should I say breastbone? Ah well. I’m certain you’ll educate me in the proper terms for bones some other time.</p><p> </p><p>Sans stared at the screen of his phone for ages. He wasn’t sure why, but the notion of using smileys or emoticons and the like never occurred to him. And yet… there was one. Right there. A soul, although it was upside down. It was silly that he was staring at it for so long. And why did Grillby’s nature suddenly quell the insurmountable rage inside of him?</p><p>The skeleton pressed his hand against his sternum, feeling his soul flutter as it had the previous night, akin to provocation. And the notion of teaching Grillby about the literal terms for his bones felt very intimate, rising the flare of magic around him enough to rustle the pine needle hewn boughs above him.</p><p>And then, that soul icon.</p><p>Sans stuffed his phone into his pocket again and pressed his hands against his face. Suddenly he felt a little too warm for having spent the better part of two hours in Snowdin’s chill and decided to walk off further into the forest to try something.</p><p> </p><p>The further out that he walked, the worse his agitation returned. Sans tried to linger on the fluttery hope in his rib cage, but his aggression was becoming too much to handle. Finally, he found the clearing by the mountainside where he had outlet before and drew everything he had inside of him, desperate to notch <em> something </em> in his favour to tip his reserves into a form that he could mold and shape.</p><p>It had been awhile since he attempted to use one of his shortcuts, even the fleeting tears in the fabric of space were becoming scarce to him. Sans glared around him, his breaths coming in deep and ragged with the effort. His magic bound endlessly, twisting in flickering arcs around him, but it refused to leave him.</p><p>With a strangled cry he threw out his left arm and forced himself. He <em> had </em> to do this - it was ridiculous that he could not. Everything bubbled in him, riling up an unsatisfied need to <em> move, </em> to conjure and expel. His bones twitched with the effort, his arm shaking in strain as he tried again.</p><p>“c’mon!” he barked irritably. He flung out his arm again, then to the side, trying to grasp <em> anything </em> in view with Blue magic and hold it, to fling it around. It woke something inside of him, a primal urge rising from the pit of his soul. He growled low, his breaths pushing past his teeth in absolute frustration.</p><p>“c’mon, god dammit!” he spat. He clenched his fist, his cyan hue surrounding his body like steam, wafting high above and tinting the air and snow around him in his colours. The air crackled with an ethereal whispering noise as he unclenched his fist and drew everything he had inwards.</p><p>With no way to focus it nor to affix it on anything, it accumulated restlessly, arcs of magic snapping around like a cracking whip. A burn in his soul was pleading for him to stop but Sans ignored it, too far gone to give in to his body’s needs.</p><p>All he knew was irritation and undeniable rage. Destruction painted his thoughts as he flung everything he had at the mountain’s side, deeming it to be the object of all his fears and nightmares.</p><p>A deep rumbling sounded from overhead coupled with a rising high pitched whine. It was small at first, then grew to an incredible decibel as the noise echoed around the deep caverns. Sans was breathing harshly, his vision turning white as every part of him shuddered with effort.</p><p>Then as though something had snapped, a loud crash boomed overhead and he could see again to witness a huge yet brief blast of blindingly white magic crash into the side of the mountain. The trails of dispersed magic glittered and dusted into the air after its wake like tiny little diamonds before disappearing from sight.</p><p>A little relieved but stunned, Sans fell onto his backside and stared at the low rumbling of the thick snow on the mountain’s precipice slowly shift down and start to gain momentum. He was panting harshly as he looked around, his eye lights shrinking down to mere shadows of light, wondering what the <em> hell </em> that was.</p><p>That… wasn’t any kind of attack he had before.</p><p>That was new.</p><p>Was it because of the maturation process?</p><p>Blindly, the skeleton looked up above him to where he could’ve sworn the attack came from, but it appeared whatever had projected it had dispelled during his confusion. All he could detect was the subtle burn of CORE magic in the air - that and the thunderous, rumbling echo of the amassing avalanche.</p><p>In a halfhearted attempt, Sans tried to use one of his shortcuts, but his magic fizzled uselessly. Grunting as he got to his feet, he eyed the large chunks of falling snow and debris before turning back towards the forest to flee.</p><p>God, he hoped no one saw that.</p><p> </p><p>He was pretty sure he hadn’t run like that before in his life. Once out of the area, Sans looked over his shoulder as he drew in ragged breaths. In the distance he could see a fine mist alongside the buildup of loud, muffled thunder. It even shook the ground, however minute that it was. He could feel it reverberating through his feet and up his legs.</p><p>There was no one around. It must’ve been break time for the canine squad. He inhaled deeply to calm his furiously drumming soul and continued to walk at a more leisurely pace back to town.</p><p>Back in Snowdin, there was a little bit of a humdrum going on outside in the streets. Sans heard speculations about what had caused the rumble in the distance and sheepishly bypassed the townsfolk on the way through. His magic was flickering again, agitated, raw and unstable. Maybe he would feel more at ease at Grillby’s, he hoped.</p><p>Pushing the door open, the skeleton couldn’t help the start that shocked his body when the others called out to him in greeting. A cursory glance over the floor told him Grillby would be busy; seemed like all the regulars were there alongside a few infrequent faces. Sans sauntered up to the bar, trying to reign in his restless magic, or at least mute it somewhat.</p><p>His efforts were sadly failing. Red eyed him at his stool from behind his drink and Sans only gave him a curt nod of acknowledgment. Automatically, it seemed he was sizing up the others. Bullet patterns. Weak. Quick. A lot of them weren’t the type to fight.</p><p>Grillby gave him a smile from across the bar and Sans returned it with a little bit of an apologetic grimace. Then he remembered the little soul icon at the end of Grillby’s texts and turned away bashfully.</p><p>He knew what it meant. It made his heart and soul skip with tentative adoration. His eye lights drifted around the bar; Dizzy, high defense but slow. Lesser Dog, loves pets, only wants to please. The Dogi, never separated, perfect team players. Red Bird, only wants to chat, doesn’t want to fight and would likely flee. And finally, Fisher, desperate for a date, would make for a terrible partner in a fight.</p><p>Shit.</p><p>Was he Checking people now?? Sans stared at his hands, his bony fingers drumming on the countertop anxiously. God, he hoped no one noticed that. He hoped no one noticed <em> him </em> in his barely-contained state. As though by summons he saw the cyan hue of his magic wisp off his fingers and he clenched his fists, then covered his left eye.</p><p>He was slipping. Maybe it was a bad idea to come here after all.</p><p>Grillby was watching, something of concern hidden in his flames. Red had gestured for him to come over and silently pointed a pinion in the skeleton’s direction in confusion. He was acting peculiar. The two of them worried, but Red was the first to say something - as usual.</p><p>“Somethin’ botherin’ `im?”</p><p>Grillby rolled his shoulder once in a smooth shrug, then put his glass down to gesture, <em> ‘He’s not told me a thing.’ </em></p><p>“Wonder if he’s still miffed,” Red observed before taking a deep sip from his drink, “He stayed away for awhile. It’s good to see `im back, but…”</p><p><em> ‘It’s-’ </em>  Grillby wasn’t sure how to explain that. The fact the town didn’t know of Sans’ injury was a miracle in and of itself. With Red’s inquiring look, the fire monster composed himself and continued his thought, <em> ‘Best not to mention it.’ </em></p><p>Sans had caught the gesture from out of the corner of his eye socket. He’d spent the better part of the few minutes’ pause staring at the echo blossom behind the bar, trying to focus on better things to alleviate his mood. With the one-sided conversation between the bartender and his self-proclaimed interpreter however, he began to grow more agitated and even suspicious.</p><p>Grillby - high attack. Low defense. Low speed. Cares for those close to him-</p><p>Sans gave his skull a shake, chagrined for looking at the fire monster in such a way. His magic spiked again when the other drew nearer to him and he drummed his fingertips on the counter again, his left leg bobbing restlessly on the stool’s leg.</p><p><em> “....Get anything for you, Sans?” </em>  the fire monster inquired placidly, giving the countertop a quick wipe down. <em> “Burger? Fries? A drink?” </em></p><p>Sans’ jittering continued as he mulled over his options. When the other drew closer again his magic snapped in the air, the sound akin to the fire monster’s crackling demeanour. Grillby flinched and stepped back, watching as Sans’ bony hands flexed nervously.</p><p>“say, grillbz…” the skeleton found himself saying, his tone casual yet with a hint of strain. He flexed his fingers again, each one pronouncing a subtle click as the bones moved in their joints. His voice dipped in register as Grillby chanced to come closer, “ever… feel like sparrin’?”</p><p>The notion certainly hadn’t passed through the other’s mind - at least, not since he was much younger and very reckless growing up in Hotland. The bartender studied Sans in silence until the skeleton laughed nervously, wringing his hands together. He wasn’t looking at him.</p><p>Hold on. Was he… serious?</p><p><em> “....Would not provide much fun to spar with,” </em>  the bartender finally murmured, hints of amber flickering through his flames as he moved to the other side of the skeleton to wipe down the crumbs and spills from the spot’s usual visitor. <em> “Why do you ask?” </em></p><p>“no reason.” Grillby could tell that there was <em> certainly </em> a reason to the other’s inquiry. Sans’ questions, especially of this nature, were seldom jokes. And that gave it away with the absence of jokes or puns altogether. In fact, he knew that the skeleton was being serious for that reason entirely - he had barely heard so much as an adlib from Sans in the past week.</p><p><em> “I’m sure that’s not entirely true,” </em>  the fire monster tried to reason while he pulled a chair to the opposite side of Sans. He tapped the space of the counter between the two of them, witnessing another peculiar flare up of barely restrained aggression. <em> “...Never observed this behaviour from you previously.” </em></p><p>Sans chuckled quietly, nervously drumming his fingers. His knees jittered restlessly, trying to outlet any kind of magic that he could before it built up too quickly again. He chanced another brief look at the bartender and immediately regretted it, witnessing the concern so plain against the other’s vague features. Sans supposed it was getting easier to decipher Grillby’s expressions now, with how much time they were spending together.</p><p>Grillby: Rolling H-</p><p>Sans shook his skull and rose his arms to hold his face in his hands. He had to stop this.</p><p>“order of burg. worst one. just slather the thing in sauerkraut an’ horseradish, ok. please?”</p><p><em> “Sans.” </em> The other’s tone was a little impatient, causing Sans to flinch. <em> “You are… dodging.” </em></p><p>The skeleton shrunk down into his hoodie with a bitter laugh. “yup.”</p><p>
  <em> “Are you… irritated by me?” </em>
</p><p>“wha - no way, buddy. no way in hell. delta’s oath,” Sans breathed, his whole body screaming at him to fight. “just…”</p><p><em> “....Agitated. And extremely so,” </em>  Grillby supplied, his tone concerned. He recalled the brief stint between the skeleton brothers weeks before and how Sans’ demeanour had shifted into a more relaxed state afterwards. Perhaps that is why the skeleton was so… what was the word? Almost… childlike in his restlessness. <em> “How long until your brother returns..?” </em></p><p>Sans buried his skull into his arms and groaned into his sleeves. “said a few more days…” he revealed dejectedly, his voice muffled. “hey, big g?”</p><p>
  <em> “Yes?” </em>
</p><p>“maybe put anchovies in the burg, too. just make it as gross as possible.”</p><p>Grillby smirked and flicked his cloth against the side of Sans’ skull with a quiet chuckle. <em> “Even if you cannot taste… that would be foul.” </em></p><p>The skeleton snickered from under his arms, then let out a long sigh. “m’not jokin’ about sparrin’, by the way.”</p><p><em> “I figured,” </em>  the bartender retorted with a bit of a veiled grimace. <em> “You seem… out of sorts?” </em></p><p>“a bit.”</p><p>Grillby leaned in closer, his flames hopping the short distance between them as he watched the other monster tremble as though under strain. <em> “Are you still… restricted?” </em>  He made sure that his voice was low enough for Red not to overhear.</p><p>Silently, Sans nodded, then sighed again - this time in frustration as he pulled out his phone. Then he set about punching a few things into it, glaring at the device and shoving it back into his pocket with more force than he could control.</p><p>Moments later, Grillby’s phone sounded and he understood. He pulled out his phone from his back pocket to check the message and was surprised to find quite a few. Sans was a quick typer at least, with all the shorthand.</p><p>The fire monster was able to decipher them relatively easily;</p><p>‘Don’t want anyone to find out’. ‘Magic hasn’t fully unblocked yet’. ‘I’m kind of freaking out’. ‘I’m bursting at the seams’. ‘I’m sorry to ask this of you’.</p><p>As Grillby read them, he saw Sans move and another one came in. ‘You’re the only one I can trust’. He looked up to find Sans pointedly avoiding his gaze, his grip tight on his cell phone. Grillby swallowed the knot in his throat and nodded to himself, then keyed in his own response.</p><p>‘I’ll assist you. After the last customer leaves, I’ll close up early and we’ll head out’.</p><p>The skeleton all but flinched when his phone vibrated in his hand and he looked at the screen briefly, every bit of him tense. He looked back to Grillby, then back to his phone as though he didn’t believe what he read. Relief seemed to pour off of him in waves and he sprawled over the counter top with another deep sigh. His magic flickered over him almost like a flame.</p><p>“jeez. can’t say i’ve ever had to wait so long for a burg,” he joked, stretching out. When Grillby gave him a veiled smirk and stood, Sans caught at his wrist to stop him from leaving. “thanks, man.”</p><p> </p><p>Despite Sans not being able to form a tongue nor even taste for the longest time, Grillby kept his request and gave him the worst possible burger that had ever left his kitchen. He would’ve supposed it was some kind of joke, but Sans was adamant about it. Red had scooted to the other side of the bar and sat at Fisher’s opposite side, occasionally throwing the skeleton wary looks.</p><p>It seemed like a perimeter had formed around Sans. Red had muttered how ‘miffed’ Sans appeared, even commented on the aggregate of his magic, as though Sans was not in full control of his faculties.</p><p>Grillby supposed he was right, but he didn’t acknowledge the fact with a response. Instead, he watched with veiled horror as Sans took a large bite out of the most grotesque burger Grillby had ever made, looking sullen after his magic had absorbed it. Ah, his taste had truly gone then, Grillby thought pityingly. That was a shame. He was almost curious to see the other’s reaction.</p><p>Eventually, a few more customers paid and left, sending the skeleton worried glances on their way out. The Dogi seemed especially distraught as it had been ages since they had received any bones from him.</p><p>Grillby watched him carefully throughout the rest of the afternoon and into the evening, how Sans coped with others entering his space, or what Grillby assumed was what the skeleton deemed as ‘his’ space. He bristled defensively. The pulse of his magic blazed behind his hoodie and his left eye had never ceased shifting from cyan to gold and back again, erratically changing between the hues. Even around the joints of his exposed bones glowed unnaturally, every lick of magic curling along Sans’ form as he attempted to keep composed.</p><p>His demeanour did very little for Grillby’s business that day, which in its own way helped out. By the time 6 o’clock rolled around, the bar was uncommonly empty and the fire monster strolled up to the door to lock the deadbolt and swing the sign around after the last customer left.</p><p><em> “Long day?” </em>  he couldn’t help but inquire. Grillby watched as Sans pushed himself off the bar’s counter top and swivel his stool around to face him, his sockets devoid of light apart from a wisp of magic that threatened to engulf his left socket. The bartender grimaced slightly and approached to pat the other’s shoulder, only for the skeleton to suddenly snap at him.</p><p>Then as though waking from a trance, Sans’ eye lights blinked back into focus, horror etched in his expression for what he’d done.</p><p><em> “Must have been…” </em>  Grillby answered his own question, concern very plain on his vague features. He didn’t dare touch Sans now if the skeleton was having a difficult time reigning everything in. <em> “Come along. Don’t dally.” </em></p><p>Sans was staring at his trembling hands while Grillby unslung his apron from his waist, went to fetch his coat and strolled towards the back of the restaurant, dimming the lights as he went. When the fire monster realised he wasn’t being followed, he went back to Sans and grabbed his arm firmly, much to Sans’ surprise. If Sans’ focus was vacillating, there was little time to waste and Grillby had to be more urging with his suggestions.</p><p><em> “I know a place,” </em>  was all he said to the skeleton’s unspoken question as he pulled him towards the back of the bar and out of the fire exit.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next chapter: Fighting... START!!</p><p>PS: Thank you everyone for 50 subs/over 4,8k hits and ALL the comments, I'm floored... I will do my best. ♥</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sans and Grillby [ FIGHT ]. After a slip-up, Grillby decides on a pet name for Sans.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Grillby was walking at a less leisurely pace than what Sans was used to, causing him to walk a little faster to catch up. His magic popped off around him, imitating the languid flames of the bartender’s composure in excited little snaps. They headed west of town and across the bridge, then immediately down to the valley of sparse trees and rolling hills.</p><p>Soon enough, the fire monster was a lit beacon in the dim valley alongside Sans’ hued magic, bouncing around and arcing, shifting on the spot as he restlessly stalked in place.</p><p><em> “It has… admittedly been awhile for me,” </em>  Grillby started, adjusting his coat by undoing a few of the buttons. He slung the coat over a nearby tree branch and unbuttoned his cuffs to roll up his sleeves, fixing them to the arm garters at each of his biceps. <em> “Something tells me… how New Home monsters spar and Hotland monsters tussle are vastly different.” </em></p><p>Sans stood silent, his hands flexing, bones popping in their joints as he attempted to keep a reign in on his magic. Grillby observed his rigid stance and drew himself upright, the plume of flames around his head and forearms bursting as a chill wind surrounded both of them.</p><p>“been only… me n’paps,” Sans fought out the words through harsh breaths. “kinda got… our own thing goin’.”</p><p>Grillby hid his smirk as he pulled his shirt tails from his waistband for easier movement and unfurled the bow tie, rolling it and putting it into his back pocket. He must look like an outright fool, but it was a good thing they were in outside territory. He gave the other an encouraging grin but inside he felt a little nervous. He was unsure of Sans’ damage output, after all.</p><p><em> “What say you to this-” </em>  he suggested, unbuttoning the first fastening of his chemise as to not be smothered by his own clothes, <em> “-Check me.” </em></p><p>The invitation seemed to stun the skeleton. Even his magic had paused in his shock and Grillby couldn’t help the quiet laugh that escaped his jagged mouth. Checking didn’t use any magic and if what Sans said was true, then they would be more likely wrestling than actually outputting any magic or bullet patterns.</p><p>He was hesitant to do so, if only because Checking usually invited others to do the same. Even if he had asked… Sans felt suddenly hesitant.</p><p><em> “It’s fine,” </em>  Grillby assured him, taking a few steps forward. Sans’ magic whipped in response and the skeleton couldn’t help the awkward grin.</p><p>“welp. ok then, boss.”</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p><b>[  * GRILLBY  44 ATK  3 DEF</b><b><br/></b>
 <b>    * A heated match.<br/>
</b> <b>    * This fire monster has the<br/>
</b><b>      hots for you.</b>                       <b> ]</b></p>
</blockquote><p>Sans couldn’t help but snicker at the flavour text and he hunched into his hoodie uncomfortably. He wasn’t sure why such a high attack rating had surprised him, considering the other’s composition.</p><p>He hesitated as Grillby waited for him to look further and flexed his phalanges again nervously. Well… this was it, wasn’t it?</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <b>[ * 953 HP  ]</b>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>Sans made a low whistling noise, causing the other to flush. He… wasn’t expecting such high values. He supposed it made sense, but it left him feeling a little incompetent.</p><p>Grillby watched him as Sans shuffled in place then stuffed his hands into his pockets, every part of him seeping off waves of insecurity.</p><p>
  <em> “Check again.” </em>
</p><p>The skeleton gave him an awkward look before pointedly staring at the snow between them. It had started to melt with the fire monster’s presence and the longer they stood there, the worse it would become.</p><p>“uh-”</p><p><em> “Check again,” </em>  Grillby repeated, causing Sans to chuckle uncomfortably. He shifted from one foot to the other, wresting the fabric in his pockets.</p><p>“welp, if you insist.” It took Sans another moment to calm himself enough to perform another Check, this time moving to take a stroll around the other in order to burn off some excess energy.</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <b>[ * 952 HP  ]</b>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>Wait… that couldn’t be right. Sans’ eye sockets narrowed in suspicion and he stared at Grillby, whom by all accounts <em> looked </em> alright. He was fine, right?</p><p>Why had he lost 1 HP?</p><p><em> “Values tend to… dip ever-so-slightly while I am outdoors,” </em>  the fire monster revealed with a vague shrug. Sans watched the movement in silence, somewhat stunned.</p><p>Then he realised how truly perilous the journey through Waterfall had been with the telltale pulse of flames branching out from Grillby’s forearms and head. Sans opened his mouth as though to say something, a cold pit of dread forming at the centre of his being as his mind automatically went through several stages of ‘what if’. The cold feeling persisted as Grillby passed a hand through the flames of his head as though he wasn’t expecting such a reaction.</p><p><em> “Well… at any rate,” </em>  he continued, heat rolling off his body in waves and melting the snow around him, <em> “Suppose we should construct some sort of arena..? How… feisty are you?” </em></p><p>Wait… why was Grillby acting like this wasn’t a big deal? Grin tightening artificially, Sans cleared his nonexistent throat and paced around idly.</p><p>“just.. gonna gloss over that, are we?”</p><p>
  <em> “Naturally.” </em>
</p><p>“you aren’t gonna.. explain it.”</p><p>Grillby rolled his shoulder, the movement bringing on a large flicker of flames that cascaded down one side of his body and crawled along where he stood, connecting with the snow and water at his feet with a hiss.</p><p>
  <em> “...Don’t believe it’s anything to worry about, all things considered. Most fire monsters are this way.” </em>
</p><p>“ah.” Sans wasn’t sure what to think, but he knew he was being hypocritical in relation to how <em> he </em> had reacted. Something in him twisted and he pushed the feeling away, pulling his left hand out of his pocket in preparation. “was just makin’ sure you aren't gettin’ <em> cold feet.”</em></p><p>Grillby’s mouth formed a hard line, then eased into a grin. The perimeter around them sizzled with the sound of melting snow and ice and the ground underneath was starting to get muddy. Sans lifted one of his slippers, the faded pink had turned a grey-black with the mud. Well, he could always apologise to Papyrus later.</p><p>Anxious, Sans looked back to Grillby, who was making some finer adjustments as his fire settled around his feet in a low lying circle, building up momentum as it found small weeds and twigs to burn under the snow. He looked very nonchalant about the whole thing, yet Sans could detect something of nervousness in the way the bartender’s fire moved.</p><p>Maybe if he just…</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <b>[ * 947 HP  ]</b>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>Yeah, that’s what he thought. Sans clenched his teeth as the other made eye contact, his magic flickering restlessly around him with different levels of heat waves travelling between them. Grillby’s eyes had narrowed slightly but he was still grinning, standing in place. It was as though he was waiting for something.</p><p>Sans shrugged with a soft sigh, knowing protocol. It was something of a formality so he turned his skull away from Grillby’s expectant gaze and gestured as if to say ‘go on’.</p><p>Unable to help himself, Sans bristled at the silent inquiry to his soul, especially when he heard the rasping chuckle escape his new sparring partner.</p><p><em> “....`Smells like bones`?” </em>  Grillby said incredulously. Sans’ discomfort eased somewhat and he shrugged with a laugh of his own, chancing a look to the fire monster. <em> “Well… can certainly admit I’ve grown fond of it.” </em></p><p>If Sans was able to he would’ve felt flush, but instead his magic crackled with impatience. He grabbed a fistful of the fabric of his hoodie and grinned awkwardly, forcing out a laugh.</p><p>“perv.” He winked anyway when he saw the flustered arrangement of Grillby’s visage tinge back to amber. “ok. let’s stop pussyfootin’ around.”</p><p>Grillby’s eyes narrowed slightly, his grin reaching higher with an ethereal singe. He was brighter than previously, burning a little hotter than how he did ambiently. Every footstep brought up steam from the wet ground as he began to walk, matching Sans’ pacing.</p><p>
  <em> “Pussyfooting.” </em>
</p><p>Sans’ grin tugged a little more as he followed suit, stalking the other while reigning in his magic to a containable field. It was getting a little easier to do, now that they were finally going to do this. His soul was thrumming in excitement.</p><p>“dilly-dallyin’.”</p><p>The circled each other like prowling cats, Sans feeling too aggressive to notice how poor his form was nor how out of practise Grillby appeared in his stance. The fire monster’s pulse shined again, making him look bigger as the last dredges of moisture were sucked from the air and they had a large scorched arena to spar in.</p><p><em> “Haven’t done this in awhile,” </em>  the fire monster said apologetically. <em> “I’m… a little rusty.” </em></p><p>“good,” Sans muttered, his voice tight with the strain of holding himself back before he flung himself towards the other, “`cause i suck at fightin’!”</p><p>Sans wasn’t sure how he connected with the other so easily, not with how <em> light </em> Grillby actually was. He supposed he reasoned, somewhere at the back of his irrational mind, that Grillby was fire. Fire essentially weighed nothing. He wasn’t prepared for literally hoisting the other off his feet, so when the other gave him a shove, it threw him off balance.</p><p>The skeleton laughed in surprise and pushed himself off the dusty ground, his magic growing higher around his shoulders and his left eye blazing. He pushed the heel of his palm against the ground in front of him and forced his magic to manifest with an impish grin. Several feet away a paltry cage of bones thrust upwards from the earth, only to shatter on themselves and burst into decomposed magic.</p><p>He huffed. Well, that was good at least. He was finally breaking through the suppressants.</p><p>Grillby watched it with a bit of concern. Sans could tell he wasn’t a fighter - he dropped his guard too much, or rather, unless Sans gave him an inclination that he was about to attack, Grillby didn’t have much defensive positions at all.</p><p>He wondered if it was a fire monster thing.</p><p>Maybe he just sucked at fighting, too.</p><p>It was certainly different than fighting his brother. Where his brother would goad him into attacks for his turns, Grillby stayed silent for the better part, anticipating any barrage of attacks. He wondered if the fire monster was holding back.</p><p>The thought burned into his mind and he suddenly got angry. Why the hell was he holding back!?</p><p>His emotions overriding reason, the skeleton lunged at Grillby again, only to misstep and guard against him instead. Then his fiery hands grabbed a hold of his hoodie and twisted him around. Suddenly Sans found himself driven into the dusty earth with a loud grunt of surprise.</p><p>Holy shit.</p><p>The grounding gave Sans a reason to get up again. He had to prove himself. He had to <em> show </em> Grillby. Maybe that would force him to take this seriously. Sans flexed his fingers as he stumbled back, his grin wide. Cyan light flickered behind his hoodie and he focused his magic down the length of his left arm to collect in his hand like an unstable orb.</p><p>Grillby was anticipating it. With their brief skirmish he was already breathing a little harder. It felt more like a dance to dodge Sans’ attacks. If he was really this wound up, the more he attacked, the better he would feel in the end. At least, that was his reasoning.</p><p>He braced himself for Sans’ next turn. Whatever it was, it was bright. Sans’ attacks had little substance behind them, but they were picking up in speed. A barrage of conjured bones thrust up from the earth from his feet and he sidestepped hastily to avoid them. They were also sporadic and off-track.</p><p>Sans wasn’t in full control of his magic, after all.</p><p>“you’re quiet, buddy,” Sans suddenly called out to him. Grillby’s eyes locked with the other’s gaze, his right eye socket entirely pitch while his left oozed with excess magic, flickering dangerously in the low light at his side of the ring.</p><p><em> “...Concentrating,” </em>  he said apologetically. Sans’ permanent grin tugged a little more as he shrugged, then flicked his fingers from his right side. Several cyan-tinted bones slammed down from the cavernous walls around them. They shifted in size and density, splintering against themselves and pushing up the earth as they moved.</p><p>Grillby soon came to realise the bone constructs weren’t disappearing as they had in the beginning. And that they were starting to accumulate. Any more and the fire monster would be using them as leverage to get over to Sans, who had stood still since he put up a defensive strike.</p><p>Maybe that was Sans’ plan: to keep him at bay. Grillby adjusted his glasses and stood his ground with another barrage of heavy constructs that slammed into the ground beside him, nearly as tall as he was. His flames whipped through the intense movement, slicing off and flowing with the air’s circulation.</p><p>With the attack, Sans looked as though he was losing control. He was shaking and even through the sounds of his magic, Grillby could hear him rattling through his strain. His magic was pouring over him in waves, rising like steam.</p><p>It was only getting worse.</p><p>The fire monster’s aura thundered closer, fire encasing the skeleton as he rushed over. The two of them went down in the tackle and Grillby’s voice was matched with his fire, unable to separate it for the other to hear. Sans grunted with effort and flailed against him. He rolled over him to pin him down, his own breaths harsh and wild.</p><p>Grillby kicked up, connecting his knee with the other’s torso to knock him back. His own aggression sparked as Sans coughed and made another lunge for him. It caused him to brace himself and hook his hands against the skeleton’s wrist and twist him around.</p><p>When the dust settled, the two of them were breathing harshly and Sans was pinned under him. Grillby pushed his knee against the centre of the other’s back and had twisted his arm around him. Sans pounded the ground with his free hand in a plea of mercy as the dust settled in clouds around them. Both of them were covered with dusty earth, especially Sans.</p><p><em> “Forfeit?” </em>  the fire monster panted harshly, his blaze still whipping around him.</p><p>Sans grunted against the ground, his rib cage heaving with exertion. He twisted his arm in the socket and pushed against Grillby, who leaned against him to keep him pinned. He growled lowly, then with force as he struggled.</p><p>
  <em> “Or are you… still fired up?” </em>
</p><p>Sans came to some clarity enough to appreciate the joke and even managed to laugh. As soon as he felt the other’s hold on him wane, he gave the other a hearty push and scrambled to his feet, dusty, dishevelled and gasping.</p><p>“dirty trick.”</p><p><em> “Prefer to grapple,” </em>  the fire monster retorted from the dirt. He took a moment to nonchalantly dust off his shoulder as Sans stewed on it, fixated on the action as though it were the most insulting thing he’d ever witnessed.</p><p>“you’n your fancy words,” the skeleton seethed as he watched the other get back to his feet. He gave his shoulder a roll to ease the tightness in the socket from the other’s pin and couldn’t help the warning growl when Grillby approached him.</p><p><em> “So feisty!” </em>  Grillby chastised him playfully, grabbing a hold of the skeleton’s shoulders in an attempt to wrestle him down again.</p><p>In retort, Sans wrapped his arms around Grillby’s torso and shuffled his feet into place to balance him out. He lifted him, causing the other to cry out sharply.</p><p><em> “What-” </em>  Confusion tinged the bartender’s voice and he twisted in Sans’ grip. The other just laughed, thinking he’d gotten the upper hand as he slung the fire monster over one of his shoulders.</p><p>Grillby snarled low in his throat and grabbed at the bottom hem of Sans’ hoodie and flung himself backward, taking the jacket with him and pulling it over the skeleton’s skull, his embers popping excitedly. Then he gave him a good push, sending Sans to his backside with an indignant grunt.</p><p>Panting, the fire monster laughed at the sight. Sans wrestled himself out of the hoodie and flung it off to the side, his magic amassing in reckless coils beneath his rib cage under his shirt. Grillby gave him a grin and adjusted his glasses again, glad they hadn’t been damaged in the scuffle.</p><p>He was ready when Sans went after him again. No longer impeded by his jacket, Sans was able to move at a more comfortable pace. At one point he’d lost a slipper, but he didn’t care. He grunted with the effort of knocking Grillby down again, wrestling his arms and trying to gain purchase to come out on top. His breaths were coming in laboured. The fight was exhilarating and dare he even think it - <em> fun. </em></p><p>He grinned down at Grillby, then yelped when the other kicked up, pushing him over and onto his back. The sound of bones scraping against the hardened ground coupled with Grillby’s fiery snaps filled the air, alongside their struggles.</p><p><em> “...ink you’d rather be on top?” </em>  Grillby gasped against the other’s struggles, amused. He grabbed Sans by the front of his shirt and pulled him down, lacing his jaw bone with a peppery kiss before flinging him back.</p><p>“cheat-” Sans gasped, his mind reeling between confusion and the fight. His eye sockets narrowed as the bartender got up to his feet.</p><p><em> “....Dropped your defenses,” </em>  the fire monster goaded him, his grin apparent. He made a point of taking his time adjusting his collar and his sleeves as the skeleton’s breaths hitched. <em> “...Appear to be in better spirits, at any rate.” </em></p><p>“s’helpin’,” Sans responded as nonchalantly as he could, even attempted to dust off his shoulder.</p><p>Grillby gave a hearty laugh, embers popping off of him and buzzing around his arms as they moved like fireflies. <em> “Well, then..?” </em></p><p>The invitation to continue was too much to resist. His grin ever-persistent, Sans pushed himself off the ground and they briefly circled each other again before connecting with a clash. At the back of Sans’ mind came a flurry of thoughts.</p><p>He’s not worried. He’s actually fighting. He’s not holding back.</p><p>Holy shit.</p><p>Grillby wasn’t holding back?</p><p>He lost his footing as his remaining slipper snagged on the other’s shoe. His phalanges gripped at Grillby’s vest, wrenching buttons free and pulling the other on top of him as he collapsed. His knee buckled and ached in the joint, but he was laughing as the other’s weight fell on top of him.</p><p><em> God, </em> this was great.</p><p><em> “...Very serious wrestling match we have here,” </em>  Grillby baited him, then grunted when the other’s foot connected with his chest. He straddled Sans’ hips and grabbed at his other leg to make sure it didn’t join its mate. <em> “You fight dirty.” </em></p><p>“man, you’re the one who made a literal fifty-foot desert in snowdin,” Sans shot back, unable to stop his chuckles as Grillby bent over him. His fiery hands pinned his arms down over his skull and the skeleton pushed back at him. There was only so much he could do with his foot against the other’s torso and his other trapped under his arm, though.</p><p>His eye lights were fixated on the bartender’s chest. Pristine chemise now chalked with charcoal grey mud, his vest torn in one place, collar askew… Ok, maybe his thoughts were wandering, but damn if it didn’t make for a good sight. Sans felt oddly proud of himself for ruffling up Grillby’s otherwise pristine appearance.</p><p><em> “...Feeling better?” </em>  Grillby couldn’t help the tease as the other’s eye lights found their way back to his visage.</p><p>Sans felt heat flood his face and he untensed, allowing the fire monster to keep him pinned. He hadn’t even realised how much magic he had expended in the fight’s duration and he felt worn out. Amazing, but worn out. And that was great. Grinning easily, the skeleton nodded with a quiet laugh, aiming to get up with a soft grunt of effort.</p><p>His smile slightly askew, Sans avoided the fire monster’s gaze. “think m’done, grillbz,” he breathed and tried again, “puttin’ me in an awkward position here.”</p><p>Something of a scoff passed the other’s mouth as he was made to keep still. Awkwardly, Sans attempted to arch his spine and even groaned softly in protest, “m’serious, babe, bones aren’t that flex-”</p><p>He stopped. Grillby stopped. The two stared at each other and Sans tensed under him, his magic assuming a long-missed flush of cyan over his face.</p><p>“god dammit.”</p><p><em> “....Are we using terms of endearment now?” </em>  Grillby chuckled, the first to overcome his momentary surprise.</p><p>“oh my god.” Sans attempted to twist away, embarrassed.</p><p><em> “...Find I don’t mind it, actually.” </em>  Grillby hummed as though considering it, his grin curling a little deviously, <em> “And… what about you?” </em></p><p>“what?” Sans’ response was almost a squeak.</p><p><em> “Well. It’s only fair, isn’t it?” </em>  the fire monster countered as he unpinned one of Sans’ arms to gingerly remove his foot from his chest. Then he moved closer, bracketing the other’s skull with his forearms. <em> “You’re not the only one who can call names.” </em></p><p>“help-” Sans murmured, his free hand going to the other’s bicep.</p><p><em> “`Funny bone` is too obvious,” </em>  Grillby decided, his grin broadening with Sans’ flustered reaction. <em> “Perhaps… something with a bone in it?” </em></p><p>“i’ll put a bone in <em> you-” </em>  the skeleton grunted, attempting to escape. He then threw his free hand over his face with a horrified, strangled noise. He was still able to see Grillby’s bright plumage spark so yellow it was almost white.</p><p><em> “Now who’s the pervert?” </em>  the fire monster chuckled deviously, fully enjoying himself over Sans’ distress. <em> “Leaning toward… something sweet.” </em></p><p>Sans eyed him warily, searching the other’s expression with something of dread. His soul was pounding fast, quicker than even during their sparring session.</p><p>He was very close.</p><p><em> “Perhaps… sweet tooth?” </em>  Sans grunted in effort, magical adrenaline low enough after the fight that he couldn’t push Grillby off. <em> “Not that? ...All right. What do you think, sweetheart?” </em>  The bartender relished the way the skeleton flushed, teeth parting to retort, but ended up not being able to speak at all. <em> “...No?” </em>  He rolled his shoulder in thought, his breaths finally coming in deep and easy since calming down.</p><p><em> “Then… something sweet, since that is your preference, isn’t it?” </em>  he whispered against the other’s temple, pushing heat into the bone. <em> “Sugar skull.” </em></p><p>He heard a restrained gasp from the skeleton under him and paused to look down. Sans’ soul was flickering brightly under his dirty grey t-shirt despite his grimace. <em> “Well then-” </em></p><p>“i’m bein’ accosted,” the skeleton moaned, his voice breaking. Suddenly his slip-up felt more intimate than he ever could imagine and his thoughts were wandering a little more. “mercy, grillbz, please. i know y’like to see me squirm, but please-” He gave the other a halfhearted shove, mostly since his spine was starting to ache at this angle.</p><p>Grillby hummed in disappointment but let go of Sans’ arm and shifted over the skeleton to lay down in the dirt next to him.</p><p>Sans let his legs fall and his spine straighten with a relieved sigh, staring up at the deep pitch overhead of them. The silence was long and finally he was starting to get a little tired. Fleeting thoughts fought with his fears, battling inside for dominion.</p><p>Grillby had sparred with him and he hadn’t been afraid. He hadn’t shown that he was hesitant to fight him, at any rate. They both sucked at it, but it was fine. Maybe he would dwell on some things, but Grillby helping him out in such a way was something he’d desperately needed.</p><p>Unsure why, Sans laughed quietly, allowing himself to close his eye sockets.</p><p>
  <em> “Bonehead.” </em>
</p><p>“ok,” he muttered, his soul doing a fluttering little dance in his rib cage, “maybe that one’s good.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>You know, I have this silly little idea that couples sparring would be like… the Ultimate Affectation. Like… sparring, practising together, or even just teasing each other is a way to get closer, and is viewed as very intimate in monster culture. Just thought it was something I could build on. Sans certainly has a lot of trust to ask this of Grillby, and certainly Grillby the same for Sans, considering the environmental risks he took in helping him.</p><p>For anyone who was worried about how bad it is for Grillby: the guy likely had around 350HP when they got to the crystal caverns (2nd date), although it regenerates quickly in closed environments/out of snow/rain. Fire pulsing is a way to regulate heat or to ‘fend off’ weather effects, even though Grillby doesn’t actually feel cold, he feels an absence of heat. Private headcanon for Grillby after sparring is probably only around ~770HP. Not too bad!</p><p>Also gentle reminder that chapter 44 contains a NSFW scene. Spicier than chapter 32, we’ll say. There is cute exposition before/after, so there will be skip points if any of you don’t wanna read the horizontal monster mash. But hey… we know who we are here. (͠≖ ͜ʖ͠≖)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Post-match aftercare gets a little handsy.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><b>content warning(s):</b> sexual content</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The better part of an hour was spent covering the evidence of their little sparring match. Grillby couldn’t help much more than stand idly by as Sans demonstrated his powers, levitating snow from a few overpiled places to sprinkle over the large arena. By the end of it, Sans sighed heavily and retrieved his discarded hoodie and slipper while Grillby shrugged back into his jacket.</p><p>It was dark by the time they got back to the restaurant. Sans automatically followed Grillby through the fire exit, his magic levels a little calmer since their match. He was grinning to himself, his soul fluttering with the silly little euphoria he felt at having done that with his friend. It <em> was </em> silly, but it was turning into something he would treasure all for himself.</p><p>It didn’t occur to him how filthy the two of them had gotten until he stopped at the sink in the kitchen. Having spent the better part of some nights with Grillby offered him a little insight as to the other’s dwelling. And its lack of bathroom facilities. He stared at the sink as he passed it, then promptly bumped into Grillby’s body, not realising he had stopped.</p><p><em> “...Afraid my abode does not offer much in the way of, erm…” </em>  he seemed hesitant to say it.</p><p>“water. nah, i gotcha. it’s cool, g. m’not one for takin’ long soaks.” <em> Lately, at least, </em> Sans added in his thoughts. “the sink’s kinda small anyways.”</p><p><em> “One could always give it an attempt.” </em>  Grillby was grinning but threw a large cloth Sans’ way from a clean pile on a shelf near some pans.</p><p>“you’d love to see that, wouldn’t you?” the skeleton replied challengingly. Then he noted the other’s distance as he reached over to turn on the faucet and shrugged out of his hoodie while the water heated up. “not some kinda health code violation, is it?”</p><p>
  <em> “...Only cook with oils.” </em>
</p><p>“`cept that soup,” Sans mumbled, his soul kindling at the memory and the flavours he missed. He soaked the cloth and scrubbed at his forearms and face, charcoal grey powdery dirt lifting off him easily.</p><p><em> “Would you like it again?” </em>  Grillby’s tone was curious and his grin broadened with the skeleton’s subtle flush. Oh, how he’d missed that.</p><p>He watched the other with astute curiosity. Being a fire monster, water had always been perilous and stung when it touched him, yet Sans didn’t appear to be in distress, nor did his fire burn him. His flames hissed when droplets fell from the cloth to the floor from Sans’ phalanges. Then they sputtered briefly when the other rinsed out the cloth and re-wet it to start on his exposed legs.</p><p>Enamored, his eyes followed the subtle shift of the water following the other’s bones, leaving them slick and shiny. It traced over every curve and seeped into Sans’ joints as his fire had done, sending his core into a heated state bordering on… envy? That was peculiar. Was he honestly becoming jealous of water?</p><p>He was staring. The other’s quiet scoff pulled him out of his daze.</p><p>“i’m ok, grillbz,” Sans muttered nonchalantly as he leaned against the sink’s counter to better balance himself. “s’just some wet bone action.”</p><p><em> “It’s…” </em>  Why would Sans say that as though it was nothing special, when that was precisely the opposite of what Grillby thought? The skeleton briefly glanced over, more of that cyan hue flushing his face, then he looked back down to his task with a bashful grin.</p><p>“they’re just bones.”</p><p>Grillby hoped his flames weren’t as bright as he felt they were. When he dared to bring his gaze back, Sans was watching him with something of a suspicious grin on his face. Noticeably flustered, the bartender turned around to fetch a towel. He had to extinguish those kinds of thoughts for now. He knew precisely why he had <em> that </em> kind of reasoning and he had to calm himself.</p><p>Assertion and dominance were key signals that a fire monster’s relationship was deepening. With the sparring session fresh on his mind, Grillby couldn’t help but fixate on the other as he towelled off. A lot of the moisture remained, much to his disappointment.</p><p>As though dissatisfied with the skeleton’s work, the bartender approached him once Sans had turned off the tap. Sans was still grinning, his smile tugged at the sides of his mouth as though entertaining some private idea. Grillby carefully took the other’s hand, his flames connecting with the moist bones to create a soft hiss.</p><p>“figured you’d do that,” Sans murmured quietly with a pleased sigh. Grillby smirked with the other’s reaction to his flames as they ventured up his wrist to evaporate the remaining water. It elicited a sharp inhale from the skeleton as the warmth spread throughout his frame, dregs of remaining water wafting off him in a hot mist.</p><p>“steamy.”</p><p>The fire monster couldn’t help but grin at the other’s tone. It was a quiet murmur as Sans’ breath hitched ever so slightly. It reminded him of the very first time he’d thought to use his magic in such a way, after the skeleton had stopped coming to his restaurant after they returned from Waterfall.</p><p>Experimentally, he pushed a little more heat through the other’s hand, eliciting a harsher gasp from Sans as his magic enveloped his rib cage. There was a faint flicker under his shirt as his eye lights settled on the fire monster, a suspicious grin replacing the previous shy one.</p><p>“can’t stand to see me wet, eh?” he teased, his voice amused.</p><p><em> “Perish the thought,” </em>  the other agreed, watching the last wafts of steam lift from the other’s bones in satisfaction.</p><p>“gotta clean?”</p><p><em> “It can wait until morning,” </em>  Grillby murmured dismissively, leaning in closer now that the threat of water was obliterated. Sans chuckled quietly and pushed forward, wrapping his free arm around the other’s waist to pull him closer.</p><p>“us, i mean.”</p><p>A brightness touched the bartender’s flames as realisation dawned on him. The fact was that it was very possible that both of them assumed that Sans would stay the night. Without asking, without even a second thought, and Grillby was fine with that. His own mouth curled into a low smile as the skeleton hitched up on his tiptoes for a kiss.</p><p>His magic sputtered briefly when he attempted to form a tongue, then sighed in disappointment when it flickered out of existence after a moment. He supposed he wasn’t at 100-percent, after all.</p><p> </p><p>He allowed Grillby to pull him towards the upstairs suite. It became more apparent as he passed a few reflective surfaces how truly muddy they’d gotten during their match and Sans plucked at his t-shirt, then simply hooked his fingers behind his neck and pulled it off once inside the other’s bedroom.</p><p>With Grillby’s crackled reaction, Sans eyed him, then gave him a mischievous grin.</p><p>“what’s the matter, grillby?” he murmured teasingly, making a show of stretching yet throwing an innocent air at the same time. The other’s demeanour popped at his full name and Sans couldn’t help but flush a little, realisation dawning on him. He filed away the information for later, under the growing list of things he knew would fluster the bartender.</p><p><em> “.........Not a thing.” </em>  It was a lie, and Sans knew it. He watched as the other went to his closet, unbuttoning his vest as he went. It shot a pinpoint of heat down his spinal column and Sans had to swallow the knot in his nonexistent throat. Several more memories and thoughts of their time together before he messed things up bubbled to the surface of his mind.</p><p>He wished that he hadn’t panicked so much and that they had continued. With his limited knowledge, intimacy was both a frightening and promising thing. There was only so much he could glean from textbooks, after all. Maybe, he thought, Grillby could teach him…</p><p>Suddenly, Sans was very quiet and nearly flinched when Grillby tossed an article of clothing at him. Eyeing it skeptically, the skeleton held it out with one hand, toying with the waistband of his shorts. It was not any bigger than his own t-shirts, a little oversized like his hoodie, but it would fit… It was a dark grey button-down chemise that was crisp and pressed. It even had a breast pocket.</p><p>It smelled of Grillby; that hidden, subtle scent of charcoal and spice of warmth. Suddenly the flare of heat pitted further down and Sans was wrestling with his thoughts again.</p><p>Wearing Grillby’s clothes… The thought ended there when Grillby’s movements drew his attention and he looked over in time to witness the other removing his soiled shirt. Flames obscured his form but occasionally the skeleton could see the subtle shift of curve and crags, notably around the other’s shoulders and along his back, similar to how his own scapulae were.</p><p>His hand dropped to his side and his back tensed at the sight, drinking up every detail. The way his flames ethereally licked over his body, the curve down his back and into his waistband. His fire shifted and pulsed, flittering multiple shades of red, orange and gold as Grillby threw a look over his shoulder.</p><p><em> “...Something catch your eye?” </em>  Sans swallowed again, unable to speak, but his face felt hotter than before. <em> “....It’s only fire, Sans.” </em></p><p>Soul thrumming excitedly, the skeleton tore his gaze away from the sight and roughly pulled the grey shirt over his skull. It was like a dare, who could out-fluster the other. Sans boldly hooked a thumb into the side of his shorts and yanked down, pelvis barely hidden by the oversized shirt as the muddy article hit the floor.</p><p>He was grinning a little nervously when he caught the way embers crackled through the other’s form, as though a campfire’s fuel had shifted and sent sparks flying. Grillby’s colours were so yellow they were almost white and he went stark quiet, flames buzzing around his shoulders and up to join the ones of his head in a rolling arc.</p><p>Sans grinned from side to side, watching as Grillby attempted to keep perfect composure with little success. He was pointedly avoiding the other’s look, so Sans brazenly stepped out to the bartender’s left side, his eye sockets narrowing mischievously.</p><p>“this another game?” he joked. Idly, he rocked on his heels, then entertained another thought. Bones were just bones to him - there was nothing to show, yet Grillby was becoming brighter and brighter the more he showed off. A brief devious smirk passed over the skeleton’s face before he yawned, stretching his arms out and hands balling against the fabric that just passed the tips of his phalanges.</p><p>Another crisp snap came from Grillby, along with a subtle, sharp inhalation. With the other’s stretch, the fabric had teased up the other’s hip box, showing a tantalising view of the bones Grillby had no names for. Trying to distract himself, the fire monster fussed with his belt, the jangling overly noisy against the sound of his ambient flames.</p><p>“maybe i won,” Sans snickered quietly, using his feet to slip out of his dirty slippers and socks. “i swear, grillbz. you must have some really, <em> really </em> dirty thoughts running through that pretty head o’ yours.”</p><p>Another flicker shuddered through Grillby’s flames, tinging them a bright white with the skeleton’s compliment. He hadn’t got much further than unbuckling his belt with the other watching him. Somehow it felt surreal. Sans’ boldness was obviously some kind of tactic to get a rise out of him. Normally it wouldn’t affect him so, and yet… he couldn’t banish the thoughts, now with the impish little skeleton wearing his shirt and nothing else.</p><p><em> “....Attempting to behave,” </em>  he barely rasped out, still uncommonly bright.</p><p>Sans regarded him and even leaned against the closet door next to him. “why?” Now he was genuinely curious. His brow bone rose with incredulity, considering all the innuendo passed between them lately. A niggling worry tried to gain his attention at the back of his mind, but Sans pushed it away.</p><p>When the other didn’t reply, Sans pressed his teeth together as insecurity started to settle on him again. He gave a halfhearted shrug, shifting the fabric of the shirt over one shoulder that had started to slip. “guess i don’t mind,” he offered a little quietly as he picked at one of the sleeve’s buttons, his grin half-cocked.</p><p>With the other’s silence, the skeleton felt at odds with himself. For one, he was sure the colours of Grillby’s flames meant that he was blushing, as the fire monster had indicated this several times. Secondly, he was a little worried about what Grillby might be thinking at that moment. That perhaps he’d gone too far?</p><p>He was getting cold feet again and veered towards backpedaling to offset the precarious situation. “mayb-”</p><p><em> “It’s you,” </em> Grillby suddenly interrupted, causing Sans to flinch slightly. <em> “I… don’t want to misstep.” </em></p><p>Sans felt himself tense, his mind going through several stages of doubt, of how Grillby slipped up somehow, and this was one of the small ways something had changed. When the other finally turned to him, the skeleton was trembling and he didn’t know why.</p><p><em> “Not what you’re thinking,” </em>  the other added hastily, pulling him close.</p><p>“and how do y’know what i’m thinkin’?” Sans mumbled uneasily.</p><p><em> “Because…” </em>  Grillby leaned in closer and tilted up his skull to kiss him, that fluttering feeling returning to Sans’ soul as the other’s hands settled upon his shoulders. <em> “It’s you. You overthink things.” </em></p><p>“ok.”</p><p><em> “It’s not,” </em> Grillby sighed between them. A subtle tremor went through Sans’ frame as the fire monster’s hands moved up from his shoulders to his neck, then down again. The skeleton sighed softly with the light squeeze and nodded silently. <em> “I want you to… try to stop.” </em></p><p>“ok,” Sans breathed, “gonna be hard.” Grillby’s chuckle was a soft exhale and Sans gently shoved at him in response. “perv.”</p><p>
  <em> “I said nothing. You’re the one with questionable thoughts.” </em>
</p><p>“s’that why you’re eyeballin’ my pelvic girdle?” Sans snickered as his worries dispelled and his arms wrapped around the other’s neck. “you dog. always hungry for a bone.”</p><p>Grillby’s flames tinged hotter and the skeleton watched them curiously as he felt the fire monster’s hands delve lower against the sides of his ribs.</p><p><em> “Is that what you call it?” </em>  the other replied with genuine curiosity. There was a hint of amusement in his tone as his touch went a little lower, fingertips tracing over the fabric covering the crests of Sans’ hips.</p><p>Sans laughed, the sound a little surprised as he leaned forward into the touches, “what, seriously?”</p><p><em> “Ribs, skull, teeth, tibia… other than that, you haven’t revealed any other names to me,” </em>  Grillby explained, his voice keeping low and a little husky. Sans felt another tremor pass through him at the tone, how it ignited something inside of him and prickled at his body wherever the fire monster touched. <em> “Apart from… Mary… and Louise, was it?” </em></p><p>The skeleton laughed again, drawing in a startled breath when the other’s hold on his hips squeezed gently, pressing a soft yet persistent heat against his magic. “maybe.”</p><p>
  <em> “Maybe?” </em>
</p><p>“m.. maybe i can teach you, after all,” Sans considered, then dropped his gaze as Grillby’s hands smoothed back up over the sides of his ribs. The heat he was being bathed in felt nice and he hummed softly in appreciation. “maybe… start at the top. and, uh… work down.” His face felt flush with the addition but he felt his cares melt away when Grillby kissed him, giving in to a soft, needy moan.</p><p>He barely had the time to gasp out “m-mandible” when Grillby’s mouth found the crook of his neck, skull cradled gently to the side as Sans’ breaths hitched slightly with the presence of his hot tongue. Maybe this would be a fun way for Grillby to learn, Sans thought hazily as he slid his phalanges down the other’s torso. They met with a brief shudder and he laughed softly at the sound of a faint growl at the pit of the fire monster’s throat.</p><p>“ok. i gotch-<em>hhah-” </em>  he murmured quickly, craning his skull as another wave of heat filled his spine. He arched into the other’s touch, fingertips raking through the other’s fire before settling at his waistband to hold onto. “h.. hickies, eh?”</p><p>A low hum of affirmation escaped the fire monster alongside the soft singe of bone, leaving Sans gasping. <em> “...Need to mark which bones we’ve visited,” </em>  Grillby reasoned, his tone almost playful as his words sent Sans’ magic to wildly course through his marrow at the thought. <em> “Like a… checklist.” </em></p><p>“p-<em>pah-” </em></p><p><em> “Pa..?” </em>  Grillby repeated, the pronounced pop of the word against Sans’ neck sending a fluttering excitement through his flames as the skeleton arched again.</p><p><em> “pants,” </em>  Sans barely gasped out, swallowing hard when Grillby pulled away enough to lock his gaze. “it’s, uh… not fair, after all.”</p><p>Grillby considered it for a moment, his eyes veering off to the side to inspect the trail of singes left behind from his efforts. He dragged his thumb over the interesting little notches of bones, his core heating up with every excited breath Sans drew.</p><p>
  <em> “Not fair, you say?” </em>
</p><p>“heh. yup.”</p><p>
  <em> “Thought I was being courteous. As you appear to be… awestruck.” </em>
</p><p>“h-happens when you stare at the sun,” the skeleton stammered, eye lights drawn to the other’s torso, “or damn near close, i, uh, guess. i’ve seen you in your ginchies before, man.”</p><p>The other hummed and one hand passed between them, connecting with Sans’ at his waist as though hesitant. <em> “...Wonder how long you’ve stared as I slept.” </em></p><p>Sans’ grin tightened and his magic coalesced into a bashful flush, unable to maintain the other’s stare. “not long enough, b’lieve me.”</p><p>With such a bold statement, Grillby was unable to keep back a soft laugh of surprise. Sans’ fingers were teasing the fire by his waistband, hesitant and trembling. He pressed their mouths together with an urging hum, then murmured, <em> “Go on, then.” </em></p><p>Sans’ breaths were stuttered yet excited as he brought his other hand forward to join its twin. He toyed with the front of Grillby’s fly, the heat of his body becoming a little more intense with Grillby watching him. He felt the other’s breath on him, sending a spiraling heat to his pelvis and throughout his limbs with the intrusive thought.</p><p>They were going to be exploring.</p><p>He laughed breathily as he unfastened the button above the zipper, unable to contain the nervous tone.</p><p>“you’re starin’.” He just knew it, felt the fire monster’s eyes on him without even looking.</p><p><em> “Am I not permitted to enjoy the view..?” </em>  Grillby teased, his hands moving back to the lower portion of Sans’ ribs. He thumbed one of them over the shirt, drawing a soft gasp from the skeleton.</p><p>“with, uh, with gusto. i guess,” Sans muttered, hesitating before taking the zipper toggle and sliding it down. He gulped silently; even though their bodies obscured the view, Sans’ soul was thrumming fiercely with every shift of fabric as he pushed the sides of Grillby’s trousers past his slim hips.</p><p>The belt buckle hitting the floor punctuated the reality of the situation and Sans found himself grinning foolishly. He supposed this was how Grillby felt, when Sans had discarded his own shorts. Bold yet trembling, he smoothed the heels of his hands back up to Grillby’s sides, feeling every cranny and divot his form hid from view.</p><p>“b-better?” he asked, attempting to keep his tone even.</p><p>
  <em> “Much.” </em>
</p><p>Sans laughed again and nudged the other into the direction of the bed, leaving their discarded clothes behind. It was just Grillby in his shorts and Sans in his borrowed shirt. The few steps felt like they took an eternity, interrupted by soft kisses that eventually had Sans panting again.</p><p>Soon Sans found himself against a pile of pillows at one end of the bed, leg hooked under him as his other hung over the side of the mattress while Grillby’s shirt hid his pelvis from view. He hummed into another kiss, its fluttering passion settling a subtle ache in his rib cage while his bones tingled. Sans pressed forward a little more in urgency, trying once more to summon his tongue to deepen the addictive kisses.</p><p>Its brief presence sent a surprised shiver through Grillby’s body. It caused him to press forward with more passion, though Sans found he couldn’t hold it for longer than a minute or so. Panting as he watched Grillby’s puzzled expression, Sans grinned awkwardly.</p><p>“so m’not at 100-percent. it’s cool,” he murmured, lying back against the pillows. “uh. so you said you liked mary, eh?”</p><p>Silent, the other watched as Sans stretched a little more, the fabric pulling upward and the sight sending a hot pulse through his flames. Sans caught the reaction and grinned to himself, hooking his dead arm behind his skull.</p><p>“i guess… that’s actually one of the cervical vertebrae.” He was willing to teach Grillby about bone names, sure, if it continued this way. The skeleton was still blushing when the other situated himself in front of him, nestling the crook between his bent leg and the one hanging off the ledge of the mattress.</p><p>
  <em> “Vertebrae..?” </em>
</p><p>“s-sure,” Sans continued, “segments of the-” He stopped when Grillby reached out and his eye lights followed his hand, settling under his jaw to touch one of the indicated bones. The skeleton shuddered with the reintroduction of heat, his soul flooding with affection for the gesture alongside the fire monster.</p><p>“sp.. spine…”</p><p>Two digits traced the one directly under his skull, slipping down the length of one vertebra before connecting with the next. His bones tingled with the gentle pulse alongside an unfamiliar ache, threatening to make him gasp.</p><p><em> “...And this as well?” </em>  Grillby’s tone was a little playful but Sans resisted the urge to lean up to meet more of his touches. Instead, the skeleton nodded, attempting to keep collected as Grillby’s fingertips traced further down to the vertebra just below his breastbone. The closer the other’s touch got to his soul, the more pronounced the fluttering feeling became. Sans’ figurative nerves got to the better of him.</p><p>“m-maybe, uh-” Sans stopped, trying to calm his breathing as Grillby’s hands smoothed over the front of his shirt, stroking firmly over his clavicles and ribs. God, his touch was amazing and he definitely wanted more of this - just not under the ribs.</p><p>Grillby was attentive; he was fully aware that he needed to cede their pace to Sans if the skeleton was ever going to be comfortable with himself. His own breaths were deep as his hands passed over hidden bones, relishing in the way Sans’ chest rose and fell in thinly veiled excitement.</p><p>It <em> was </em> exciting. Being with no one apart from other fire monsters, Grillby was curious how Sans seemed to like his touch, even seemed to crave it. He kept a watchful eye on the other, sprawled out in front of him, one arm over his skull while his other gripped at the sheet on the mattress, biting back appreciative noises.</p><p><em> “Tell me,” </em>  he urged softly, pulling his hands away. He saw the veiled way Sans hid the distraught look on his face, but the skeleton nodded anyway and pulled his left leg from over the edge of the bed. The fire monster blinked at the offered appendage and uprighted himself so he could look it over.</p><p>Several scratches and lines littered the bone, old dents and injuries that had healed years ago. Grillby took the proffered limb as Sans hitched himself up onto his elbows to watch, his sockets half-closed and his breaths deep in anticipation.</p><p><em> “Doing alright..?” </em>  Grillby murmured, hooking the other’s foot onto his shoulder and turning his head to place a kiss on one of the twin bones of Sans’ lower leg.</p><p>A shuddering gasp escaped Sans before he could stop himself and he froze, gripping the sheets at his sides. “o-oh, nope,” he whispered, taking a moment to calm down, “nope, that was not great. z-zero outta ten, y’missed the foot.”</p><p>Grillby scoffed quietly and smirked to himself, recognising the joke for what it was; Sans was nervous and attempting to hide it with humour. He’d done it so many times in the past, he didn’t know why he thought this time would be any different.</p><p><em> “If you insist,” </em>  he replied softly, cradling the other’s foot and pressing a heated kiss against the ankle. He watched as Sans hunched inwards, a shuddered sigh escaping him. <em> “...This one?” </em></p><p>“t-ta-” Sans stammered as Grillby mouthed it, pressing another kiss to the bone. Sans couldn’t help the soft sigh that passed his teeth and the way his toes curled slightly.</p><p>
  <em> “Ta..?” </em>
</p><p>“talus,” Sans finished, his bones flushing as he realised what would happen the further up the leg Grillby got. He tried not to linger on it but shifted slightly when Grillby moved up his leg again, cradling the knee with one hand while supporting his leg with his other.</p><p><em> “Talus,” </em>  the fire monster repeated, sending a hungry surge through Sans’ body as he gave an affirmative nod. <em> “Interesting name.” </em></p><p>Sans chuckled, his phalanges curling into the sheets again. “yep.”</p><p>
  <em> “No fictional ones this time?” </em>
</p><p>Sans’ breath hitched again when Grillby pressed another kiss to his lower leg, unable to mute the bright flicker of magic collecting in his rib cage. “n-not unless pap was lyin’. he… he doesn’t lie `bout that kinda stuff.”</p><p>
  <em> “That’s a relief.” </em>
</p><p>“uh, that’s… that’s the tibia.”</p><p>
  <em> “Better names, anyway. They sound… very sublime.” </em>
</p><p>Sans flushed at the compliment and closed his eye sockets to hide from the other’s watchful gaze. It only amplified Grillby’s next kiss on the next bone up, sending him such a concentrated point of heat that he gasped loudly.</p><p>“fff-” he tried, torn between swearing and actually giving the bone’s name.</p><p><em> “You’re sensitive,” </em>  Grillby observed teasingly through a breathy chuckle. <em> “Beautiful.” </em></p><p>“wh-” Sans certainly hadn’t been expecting <em> that. </em> He opened his good eye, his rib cage rising and falling just a little faster with how close Grillby had gotten in that brief time. His leg was hooked over the other’s flaming shoulder, fire licking between the bones of his lower leg that it almost tickled. “don’t say that.”</p><p><em> “Gorgeous.” </em>  The fire monster’s mouth passed further up, peppering the thicker bone with sweet kisses that had magic coiling restlessly in Sans’ rib cage. His spine arched off the mattress with a kiss lingering by his hip box, every breath becoming more urgent and ragged.</p><p>“fee…” the skeleton tried again, cut off by a whimper. One of his hands unballed from the sheets and covered his mouth, attempting to halt a stuttered gasp. “...femur?”</p><p>Grillby’s chuckle ghosted against his iliac crest and Sans shifted where he lay, feeling the other’s heat permeate into the spot.</p><p><em> “You sound so unsure,” </em>  the fire monster said lowly from behind a smirk.</p><p>“no, yep. tha… that’s f’sure a femur,” Sans muttered from behind his hand, his other pulling at the sheet. “s.. same as the other.”</p><p>
  <em> “They’re both called femur. That’s very informative.” </em>
</p><p>Sans laughed breathily, shifting his hips and the fabric skirted upwards a little with his movement. “got pairs, man.”</p><p><em> “So I see,” </em>  the fire monster chuckled, raising his head and gliding his fingertips up the length of Sans’ femurs. He watched as Sans bucked against his touch, his breaths quickening the closer they rose to his pelvis. <em> “Makes for a delightful view.” </em></p><p>“stop bein’ cheesy,” the skeleton grumbled, his face turning away from the praise. “so embarrassing.”</p><p>
  <em> “I’m enjoying this. Are you not?” </em>
</p><p>Sans blinked and cautiously looked to the other for the first time in what felt like forever. He shifted again as the fire monster’s hands rested against his femurs in pause, silently hoping that Grillby would continue.</p><p>“...kinda am, yeah.”</p><p>
  <em> “Sans…” </em>
</p><p>“ok. ma.. maybe i am. a lot,” the skeleton conceded, his flush broadening. “maybe… keep goin’?”</p><p><em> “...Very educational,” </em>  Grillby murmured, sending the other an encouraging grin. <em> “`Maybe`.” </em>  He winked.</p><p>Sans was able to witness the way the other’s flames shifted about his body in an elliptical arc before settling on his opposite side and how they tinged with flickers of amber and hints of violet. The glowing shift of his form ebbed and waned as he moved, sending varying levels of heat into the room. It sent him such comfort and reassurance that Sans relaxed in mind but he was unable to keep himself from trembling.</p><p>Grillby’s hands skirted below the crisp fabric of the grey chemise as Sans’ eye lights stared at them, his jaw hanging open in anticipation. Once the heated tips of Grillby’s fingers met with his ischium, a long soft sigh escaped Sans.</p><p>“ish…” he trailed off, his eye lights blown out as the fire monster’s warmth flooded into his pelvic area. His voice was small and broke on a whisper that could’ve been Grillby’s name if he really tried. He hitched his other leg up to brace himself, humming blissfully as he closed his eye sockets. A soft grin spread across his face with a quiet laugh, feeling self-conscious through the noises he was making.</p><p><em> “Peculiar name,” </em>  Grillby noted with just a bit of smugness, <em> “...Is this alright?” </em></p><p><em>“mnffh…</em> yeah…” Sans stretched out languidly in a silent plea for more, not trusting himself to say much else. His hand covered his teeth again and his brow drew together as the fire monster’s fingers traced feather-light touches under the fabric, outlining a slow curvature along his ischiums towards the middle.</p><p>He lifted his hips, teething against his phalanges in an attempt to keep quiet. Half of him knew Grillby was only exploring, but <em> damn </em> if it didn’t feel like the best thing that ever happened to him. Sans knew that he had to keep quiet in order for Grillby to continue, but at the same time he also thought that the other would stop if he didn’t give up any precious information.</p><p>As though his silence had been affirmation enough, Grillby’s next touch followed the curves of the inlets towards the join in the middle of his pelvis. Sans was unable to hold back a moan of appreciation as pleasure built up inside of him, causing his toes to curl and his skull to fall back with a deep inhale.</p><p>Vaguely, he heard Grillby’s flames crackle the way they did when he was surprised, but the attention to his bones was becoming a little too much. Trying again, Sans mumbled through his arousal, “ish… ischium.”</p><p>Another snowball could crash through the window and Sans wouldn’t care, as long as Grillby continued. He did, sending another heated pulse through the skeleton’s body as his thumbs hooked into the wide voids, tracing the interiors as the skeleton’s vocalisations grew more urgent.</p><p>“h.. how d’you…” Sans attempted suddenly, voice cracking with his uneven breaths, “how…”</p><p>Grillby was flushed through Sans’ feedback, every little hitched breath and lithe movement enough to encourage him to keep going. The names of the bones didn’t really matter anymore, but the way Sans attempted to keep up with the game was more than a little endearing in its own way. The fire monster leaned forward over the skeleton with one hand between them so he could capture another kiss.</p><p>The other moaned against him and suddenly tensed when Grillby hooked his forefinger between the pair of holes, using his thumb to gently tease the bridge in between them. The small flame that had gone against his wishes had whispered to him about Sans’ secret little areas, giving him ideas and fantasies of how to drive him absolutely wild with pleasure.</p><p>Sans’ hands had flown to Grillby, legs taut as the pressure stimulated the sensitive bones. The skeleton pushed breaths past the flames of Grillby’s neck as he leaned up, pulling him closer, clinging to him as the other’s thumb rocked against him.</p><p>“oh my god,” he harshly whispered against the other’s neck, breathing in Grillby’s flames as he tried so hard to keep calm. “oh.. <em> oh my god, grillby-” </em>  He whimpered as the other’s flames increased in intensity as though fuelled by his gusty breaths, every part of him drinking in the heat as though he’d never felt it before in his life.</p><p>A building pressure of magic was coiling inside of him, coalescing thickly in the pit of his hip box while travelling up his spine. He groaned hungrily against the ministrations and bent up his other leg to straddle Grillby’s form, every touch pulling harsher gasps and needy moans from him.</p><p>“how.. grillb, <em> how-” </em>  he pleaded desperately, unsure just <em> how </em> the other knew where to touch, “i didn’t ev.. i can’t… it’s… it’s <em> really, really good, oh-” </em>  Sans’ voice broke when Grillby moved to kiss him, his hot tongue enveloping his mouth and filling him with tingling pulses. At the same time, the skeleton could feel the other’s finger unhook from his pelvic inlet and immediately felt the loss with a shudder of panic.</p><p>Self-conscious, Sans whimpered desperately against the end of the kiss, his mind tumbling over itself as his hands trembled against Grillby’s shoulders. “keep going,” he whispered frantically, his breaths catching over themselves as Sans attempted to keep calm. “i’ll shut up, i promise. m’sorry, pl-”</p><p>Grillby silenced him with another kiss, but had grown a little worried about what the other had been thinking. He drew the connection with the other’s fear and felt a need to extinguish it, administrating affection and love into every movement.</p><p>Sans was needy, clinging to him as though he never wanted to let go. The fire monster pressed his mouth against the opposite side of Sans’ neck, the vertebrae, mouthing three little words silently against the bones alongside his own deep breaths. There was a burst of emotion when he did so, wishing he had the courage to say it out loud.</p><p>His hand pushed further into the void of Sans’ pelvis, digits gently caressing the formless magic that had pooled into it as the skeleton groaned against his shoulder. His grip tightened as Grillby reached further, the tips of his fingers brushing against the set of inlets towards the back that the little flame had noted - that and how grand a reaction his fire had extracted from Sans on their heated night together.</p><p>“god,” Sans’ voice cracked, the word was drawn out and harsh as his magic pooled a little more, heating the insides of his bones with an unsatiated longing. His left hand clawed against the fire monster’s shoulder, raking down his torso as the other’s touch connected with his sacrum. He whimpered, his body squirming ever so slightly, not entirely sure if he wanted more of the touch or to escape it entirely.</p><p>“it’s… so good-”</p><p>Grillby hummed against his neck in affirmation, grimacing as he attempted to quell the insurmountable heat that was threatening to take over the room. He wanted to hold back just a little, to focus on bringing Sans as much pleasure as he could. He was fuelled by the other’s moans, of his babbling pleas and harsh gasps of surprise - and he loved every moment of it.</p><p><em> “...Always want for you to feel this way,” </em>  he moaned against Sans’ skull, the tips of his fingers smoothing out to caress over the plains of Sans’ sacrum, eliciting a shudder from him. He gasped when the skeleton’s fingers delved deeper on his own body, every pinpoint of heat stuttering to a halt wherever the bones of his fingers moved.</p><p><em> “fuck-” </em>  Sans grunted, his spine hunching inward from the pressure applied to the inlets. Dimly, he realised that he had begun to sweat and drool and his sockets shut tightly in embarrassment. In the corner of his mind, he knew this was all very one-sided. He had made an attempt to slide his hand between them to find Grillby’s own pelvis before realising the fire monster likely didn’t have one.</p><p>That made him laugh suddenly, out of shame before anything else.</p><p>“oh man.”</p><p>Grillby stopped, his flames stuttering briefly in confusion as Sans peeked at him, his rib cage rising and falling with his deep uneven breaths. His hazy eye lights, the way his mouth hung open with every lusty breath, Grillby could barely keep himself from pushing him against the mattress and making him grunt and moan throughout the night.</p><p>“le.. leave it to you t’fire up the pilot light and… <em> hah… </em> leave yourself off,” the skeleton panted, watching him as a flush deepened between his joints, casting a cyan glow against Grillby’s natural firelight.</p><p>The fire monster remained curious yet perplexed. His expression must have betrayed him in some way, since Sans shifted his hand between them another inch and he laughed to himself more than anything else.</p><p>“can’t do that to you. don’t got <em> that </em> spot on you.” Sans’ grin was almost sheepish as he realised what he was implying, but slid his hand further down Grillby’s abdomen, stopping at the waistband of his shorts. He wouldn’t venture further without a clear indication that Grillby wanted to be touched back, as much as he hungered for it.</p><p><em> “Oh,” </em>  the fire monster breathed, relief coming off him in waves. He thought somehow that he’d overstepped a boundary, but flushed when it suddenly struck him.</p><p>Sans wanted to reciprocate..?</p><p>That was not unheard of, but he wasn’t expecting it since it was Sans’ first relationship and being intimate was such a recent event. Grillby couldn’t help the sly little smirk that passed through his flames with Sans’ hesitancy, a low rumble echoing the chuckle in his chest.</p><p>
  <em> “Really…” </em>
</p><p>Sans grinned a little more, urged by Grillby’s interest. He moved down and under the fire monster a little more for easier access, his phalanges bypassing the fabric to connect with something else entirely.</p><p>No, that certainly wasn’t a pelvic girdle, he realised dimly.</p><p><em> “Something troubling you?” </em>  Grillby murmured, sending another heated kiss against the other’s jaw.</p><p>“wasn’t, uh…” Sans replied a little dimly, hoping he didn’t sound as confused as he did just then. Too late, he sounded exactly that, and the fire monster chuckled against him. “didn’t… didn’t think ahead.”</p><p><em> “That’s entirely alright,” </em>  the other assured him, his hands finding the flares of Sans’ hip bones again with another gentle squeeze. His own breaths were hitched as he felt Sans’ fingers probe further, connecting with the hard heat in his shorts. He gasped softly at the touch, sending pinpoints of heat into the other’s bones once more. <em> “Go on.” </em></p><p>“uh…” Sans thought about it for a moment before pushing himself up on one elbow, shyly looking up at Grillby’s visage before looking between them again. No, this… was not a pelvis. That was clear. Of course it wasn’t, he mentally chastised himself. He went over the rather vague information he’d gleaned from his textbooks before realising he’d rather pointedly skimmed the section and grew frustrated with his past blunder.</p><p>Then he just decided to be bold. His body tensed in shock when his grip caused Grillby to grunt above him and lean towards him. Although he had a vague idea, whatever it was felt hard in his hand, hot to the touch. He flushed deeply as he brought his other hand down to tug at Grillby’s shorts to free it from its confines.</p><p>Well, it certainly was different. Grillby had leaned back to allow the other a look; after all, it was a learning experience. He was flushed himself, his flames dancing in a peculiar way as waves of heat came off him in varying intensities. As he sat back on his legs, Sans followed to sit in kind in front of him, something of a perplexed look on his face.</p><p>“i can, uh…” <em> probably </em> do that, he wanted to say, the mere thought sending the condensed mass of magic in his hip box to roiling. He inhaled deeply as Grillby’s hands followed the curves of his hips and down his femurs, pressing heat into every crack and joint it found to leave them glowing and tingling.</p><p><em> “...Need instruction?” </em>  the other offered kindly, causing Sans to grin a bit in embarrassment. <em> “It’s alright.” </em></p><p>“no, yeah, maybe-” the skeleton replied haltingly, withdrawing one of his hands to hike up the end of the shirt he wore. He saw the subtle glow of his magic nestled in his pelvis and laughed to himself. “this is kinda fucked.”</p><p><em> “Perhaps later,” </em>  Grillby’s reply had a hint of a snicker, something Sans had rarely heard from him before. His tone strengthened the light of Sans’ magic and the skeleton found his soul thrumming hard at the prospect. Before that day, intimacy seemed so far away, and yet now…</p><p>He allowed the thought to peter off there. Taking a few calming breaths, Sans’ eye lights flicked up to see Grillby’s visage, still brighter than their normal splendour. He liked the look, even wanted to see how bright he could make Grillby. Maybe… some other time, he reasoned.</p><p>
  <em> “You should… learn.” </em>
</p><p>“y-yeah. sure, uh-” Still self-conscious, Sans attempted to mimic the other’s piece, his magic coiling languidly with small tendrils of cyan light with his efforts. Realising he was a little nervous with Grillby’s gaze on him, the skeleton turned his skull to the side with a sheepish grin. “...you’re starin’ again, grillbz.”</p><p>A gentle smile passing through his flames, the bartender pulled a little closer to Sans, encircling his arms around the other’s shoulders to hold him close. His hands rubbed soothing circles around Sans’ shoulders and flooded into his back, making him sigh with the comfort it brought.</p><p>“i’m ok,” Sans murmured with a deep inhale. “just… never-”</p><p><em> “Never done this before. I understand,” </em>  Grillby finished for him, pulling away only enough to press a kiss against the other’s cheekbone. <em> “Remember… don’t overthink it.” </em></p><p>“ok.” Sans’ breaths had become stuttered again as he forced himself to concentrate.</p><p><em> “Allow your magic to collect, but do not force it,” </em>  the fire monster murmured against his skull gently. His tone was even and caring, tugging at Sans’ affections as the skeleton leaned further into the other’s embrace. One of his hands smoothed down the expanse of his back to curl around to his front and the skeleton inhaled sharply with the direct connection with his magic. <em> “It helps to aim for something.” </em></p><p>“aim for <em> you-” </em>  Sans joked, his grin tugging in embarrassment. Then he gasped again with an accompanying moan, closing his eye sockets when Grillby’s fingers touched the connecting coils of his magic. “ok, i was jokin’ but i-it’s actually…” The end of his sentence ended abruptly as his hips bucked forward to the fire monster’s heat and a startled gasp escaped him. He kept his eye sockets closed but wrapped one arm around the other with a quiet grunt of effort.</p><p><em> “Don’t overthink,” </em>  Grillby reminded him, every bit of him glowing hotly as he felt the other’s magic bend towards his hand, coaxing it to form. Despite Sans’ efforts to form a tongue being unsuccessful, he was managing just fine in regards to this. <em> “You’re doing very well.” </em></p><p>Sans couldn’t help but laugh again, squeezing the other against him as more of his magic poured towards Grillby’s hand. “sex-ed grillby. kinda… hard.”</p><p><em> “That is essentially the goal, yes,” </em>  the fire monster laughed, pressing another kiss to Sans’ skull affectionately. <em> “It’s very pretty.” </em></p><p>“psh. you’re just sayin’ that `cause i got my hand on your di-”</p><p><em> “You’re also quite the romantic,” </em>  Grillby scoffed, amused nonetheless. Sans entertained him with another low laugh, looking between them to see his work. It was admittedly different than Grillby’s, but it wasn’t… what? Ugly, like maybe he thought it would be? The other was right in a way. It was his own magic, cyan and unstable, so new that he wasn’t quite sure how to comment.</p><p>He said the first thing that came to mind; “welp. that’s a dong, i guess.”</p><p><em> “Classy, Sans. I’m unsure why I figured you’d be mature about this,” </em>  Grillby was still laughing, regardless. It helped ease some of the tension Sans felt as he realised his body had gone rigid in his concentration. Flushed, the skeleton passed his hand between them to study it, taking his member in hand.</p><p>It was smaller than Grillby’s for sure, not by much, but it also appeared smoother, although traces of unstable magic coiled up occasionally from its sides. A low chuckle escaped him as the other shifted a little closer to him so their bodies were flush together.</p><p>“wanna try again?” Sans murmured under his breath at the other’s unspoken invitation to continue.</p><p><em> “...Suppose I comprehend your very important studies at my restaurant, now,” </em>  the fire monster couldn’t help but chuckle at the weeks’ prior incident as he gently guided the other back down onto the mattress.</p><p>“shut up, don’t say that,” Sans groused at the memory, although he automatically parted his legs to accommodate Grillby’s body as he moved above him.</p><p>A surprised, muffled grunt passed his teeth at the shift between them, Grillby’s hard cock pressed against his own in a rolling thrust. It shot a hot pulse of pleasure up his spine from his front and he locked his arms around Grillby’s neck with a sudden, loud groan.</p><p>“wow <em> how, </em> what the fu-” He was cut off by another thrust and burst of pleasure, spasming up his spine and fluttering towards his soul. Grillby was going slow, his strides pulling gasps from Sans with every movement. The skeleton’s grip on him turned vice-like as he rocked against him, his very core alight as Grillby repressed his need to overtake his lover.</p><p><em>“...Alright?”</em>  Grillby whispered softly with pause, his eyes searching out Sans’ face for any hint that he might be uncomfortable.</p><p>“yeah, <em>wow-” </em>  Sans’ voice cracked, sounding dazed as he lifted his hips up. They met with the fire monster’s own as he ground down and he couldn’t help the broken whimper that left him when he tried to stifle his moan.</p><p>A fluttering pulse shot through his flux system when he heard his name groaned brokenly into the crook of his neck, settling around his soul and amplifying every blessed desire Sans could ever dream of and more. He bucked, tried to get into the movement, attempting to mimic the fire monster’s rocking to bring more pleasure for them both.</p><p>Grillby’s body was sparking, fire rolling off him with every thrust and Sans could feel his heat seep into his rib cage. Sans’ name was called again, flooding him with a desire to move and call back, though every breath was getting too hot, his voice burning and panting through the building sensitivity and pleasure took over any thoughts he would’ve had.</p><p>Being edged for so long had built up an increasing pressure inside of him that longed to release. Sans moved along with Grillby’s body, trying desperately to gain more from the thrusts as everything he was burned, a primal urge rising to switch their positions and take over. Unconsciously, he growled lowly, easing his grip on the other as another set of maddening thrusts against his cock made his breaths more urgent and ragged.</p><p>He probably should’ve thought things out better, but being in the state that he was, Sans hoisted Grillby’s light form and rolled their bodies so the fire monster was under him. At least that had been the plan, had the mattress been a little wider. The other’s grunt was startled when they suddenly plunged off the side of the bed and onto the floor below.</p><p><em> “What-” </em>  Grillby’s breaths were frantic as he recovered, his soul both hammering and fluttering in his chest at the bold display of assertiveness Sans had suddenly demonstrated. The skeleton grinned above him, his eye lights hazy with lust and that impish deviance that the fire monster couldn’t help but allow his core to flare up a little more, smothering the room with a deadly heat and blaze.</p><p>“wanted t-<em>hngk-to give it a shot,” </em>  Sans said excusingly as he readjusted their position, hips flush together as he rested his hands at either side of Grillby’s head. The fire monster grinned as Sans gave an experimental push against the other’s cock and let out a low groan as he continued at his own pace, hips rolling into a quicker rhythm.</p><p>The other’s dominant display had been a little surprising, but certainly not unwarranted - although he was certain that Sans would’ve been more passive in the bedroom. He was bold and curious though, every bit receptive to the promises the fire monster’s touch gave him.</p><p>Grillby watched from his back with hooded eyes, his mouth agape on crackling breaths that shot more heat into the room. Sans certainly looked like he was enjoying himself, growling, groaning and his breaths breaking with every thrust. He couldn’t help but watch as his expression melted into one of blissed-out agony, as every movement twisted the pleasure he received into an ever-increasing inferno.</p><p>He wanted to touch him yet hold himself back to watch Sans’ debauched state, wanted to dominate as his nature dictated him, to remain passive yet aggressive as the skeleton had proven himself to be. Grillby’s moans caught in his throat as he rolled his hips in time with Sans’, having found a delirious rhythm that he’d gotten himself lost in.</p><p>The fire monster’s hand slid around from his side and inched up Sans’ borrowed shirt, ghosting over the crest of his hip and up further. His fingertips brushed against the column of bone, taking care not to delve too deep or cause any sudden movements against his spine that may cut things off prematurely.</p><p>Sans’ grunts of effort redoubled as Grillby’s other hand grasped at the fabric of his shirt and pulled him down by the collar, causing the skeleton to collapse onto one forearm as his fire licked into his skull with their next kiss. His hand bunched beside Grillby’s head and Sans whimpered in surprise at the other’s hand caressing his spine, tracing every notch as it delved higher and higher. It drew more desperate, softer gasps from him as he curled against the touch, sending his mind and soul into a shudder of absolute bliss.</p><p>The heat added to the intensity and Sans felt the other’s body wrench to the side as their positions were reversed once more. He was grinning up at Grillby and attempted to regain his bearings just as the fire monster pinned him down. Flames trickled off his shoulders and landed on him, but he didn’t care.</p><p><em> “now </em> who’s feisty,” the skeleton gasped as Grillby’s hips bore down on him again. Another pleased moan left him with the fire monster’s next kiss, filling him with passion and ambient flames.</p><p>He realised that the fire monster’s form had begun to shift throughout their tussle. A little more undefined, more fire than the semi-solid state he assumed naturally. Flames licked out in chaotic, erratic arcs from his shoulders and arms as Grillby thrust against him, every one of his moans and grunts feeding Sans’ desire for further intimacy.</p><p><em> “more-” </em>  he groaned, arching his back off the floor. Sans clawed at Grillby’s biceps, meeting the thrusts with his own needy and inexperienced movements. It was becoming more and more difficult to stifle the lewd noises he was making and soon Sans couldn’t hold back anymore.</p><p>Something was building up inside of him, the pleasurable ache fighting with his magic to release. It reminded him of his energy spiking, of a restless need to lash out and yet keep close. His mouth hung open in a silent scream as his body couldn’t handle it anymore, magic coiling and pulsing inside of him against the ministrations that were overwhelming him. He grasped at Grillby’s body, toes curling and voice rawly echoing Grillby’s pleasured appreciation at his neck.</p><p><em> “I-I’m close-” </em>  Grillby stammered against him, breaths too hot to stand as Sans’ legs quivered against the building sensitivity.</p><p><em> “close, hah…” </em>  the skeleton echoed deliriously, something of a whimper escaping him once more. “g-grillby, <em> mmmfgh-” </em>  He didn’t know how long he was going to last, feeling so hot, so out of control that he was sure he was going to fall apart. His grip on the other’s arms grew tighter, bony fingers threatening to cut against the flames and the semi-permeable form hidden beneath them. He repeated the other’s name as he arched until his voice cracked higher, every sensation proving too much for him to handle, until words failed him completely.</p><p>A piercing white hotness filled his soul with the sudden flood of release, every part of him rattling against Grillby. He soared as his release overcame him, sweat both glistening and rolling down his bones as he felt his new appendage twitch between them. Grillby rode against him, shedding more flames as his voice verged on the edge of incoherency, buried by desire and fire.</p><p>Sans’ voice cracked in a desperate moan as Grillby’s hips snapped forward and paused, his body trembling with his own orgasm. It spattered against his pelvis in hot, thick coats, singeing bones and fabric alike, both burning and slickening the surface. The skeleton moved under him with the lingering presence of a heat like none other, still coming down from his high as his breaths burned through his soul.</p><p>The only sound as Grillby’s body untensed was the sound of their laboured breathing and the fire monster’s flames as they gradually calmed. Every part of Sans felt as heavy as lead, the last dredges of strength sapped from an already eventful evening. His voice cracked again, this time with a hoarse laugh as Grillby bracketed his skull with his forearms and mouthed the side of his neck affectionately.</p><p>“holy shit..!” He really had no other words, his mind swimming in the literal afterglow of his orgasm. With little clarity, the skeleton shifted again, feeling his lover’s and his own release trickle down and follow the curves of his ischiums before coming to an albeit slow realisation.</p><p>Sans patted the other’s chest insistently as the thought pestered him, then urgently pushed at him. Concerned, Grillby stared at him as his movements became more frantic. Sans’ breaths were still deep and fast as Grillby pulled away with a sting of regret, his eyes searching for any hint that… what? Perhaps he had injured Sans?</p><p>That wasn’t it; Sans didn’t appear to be in pain. Nothing was cracked, as far as he could tell. Sans’ rib cage rose and fell akin to panic as his hazy eye lights poured over the fire monster’s body, seemingly searching for something. When his gaze went lower, settling on the fire monster’s lower abdomen and fiery thighs, he seemed to relax.</p><p>“oh thank god,” the skeleton muttered as relief flooded over him. Having little strength left, he flopped back against the floorboards with an embarrassed chuckle. “thought it might’ve, uh…”</p><p>Grillby’s grin tugged, perplexed, as he looked between them. His own cum leaked down the other’s pelvic girdle, still glowing white-hot and deepening in colour as it cooled.</p><p>
  <em> “...You seemed frightened.” </em>
</p><p>“s’wet,” Sans muttered, then threw his forearm over his eye sockets with a deep, satiated sigh. “holy shit,” he repeated with another laugh, his voice raw.</p><p><em> “It’s… only magic, Sans,” </em>  Grillby lightly admonished him, moving to hover over Sans’ relaxed form. <em> “I’m fine.” </em></p><p>“glad t’hear it,” the skeleton sighed again. He shifted slightly as Grillby’s release flowed against his bones, the feeling mildly strange yet warming the surface it passed. “m’burnt out.”</p><p><em> “Did you honestly think…” </em>  Grillby trailed off, then quietly laughed when he saw Sans’ grin tug in embarrassment and his cyan magic tinge his cheekbones. <em> “Well, isn’t that the sweetest, most adorable thing I think I have ever heard!” </em></p><p>Sans rolled to the side, still covering his sockets, silent chuckles shaking his frame, “shut up.”</p><p><em> “So endearing…” </em>  the fire monster cooed, moving to pull his shorts back up. He tugged on Sans’ free arm and was met with the least amount of resistance.</p><p>“my spine…” Sans complained halfheartedly through a slight grimace.</p><p><em> “Could give it another rub over, if you like,” </em>  the other offered as Sans settled into a sitting position a little gingerly.</p><p>“oh, no y’don’t, ya horndog,” the skeleton rebuked, his grin still tugging in amusement as he tested getting up. He grimaced a little more but managed to hook his arm around Grillby’s neck to pull himself upright with effort. “uh.”</p><p><em> “Need assistance?” </em>  Grillby paused to give him another kiss, his core pulsing with adoration.</p><p>Sans hummed against him, his soul imitating the glow in measured, tantric beats. “maybe.”</p><p>
  <em> “...Need to purge that word from your vocabulary.” </em>
</p><p>The skeleton scoffed quietly, grunting as Grillby carefully got back onto his feet, still trembling from their exertion, and pulled Sans into bed with him.</p><p><em> “Better?” </em>  Grillby murmured as Sans situated himself, lying against the fire monster’s chest. He simply allowed himself just to exist as the other’s flames languidly travelled over his bony fingers, every breath a deep, grateful sigh.</p><p>“sure.”</p><p><em> “At least it’s not `maybe`,” </em>  Grillby considered a little in playful scorn, then smirked as Sans gave him a light shove in retaliation.</p><p>“think you’ll remember the names of the bone zone now?” Sans murmured against his torso, curling inwards as Grillby’s hands rubbed a gentle heat into his scapulae and spine.</p><p>The fire monster considered it for a moment before encircling the other in his arms to hold him close. <em> “...Suppose we can always have a pop quiz, next time.” </em></p><p>Sans snorted at that, although it sounded threateningly close to a snore. Nuzzling the perfect warmth he’d fallen in love with, Sans left it at that and curled his arms at either side of Grillby’s chest, easily falling asleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Heheheheheh. Happy Hump Day. (˵ ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°˵)<br/>You all were wondering if Postcards was getting an E-rating for like, the LONGEST TIME and I honestly had no idea until it was written.<br/>Literally.<br/>My process is: get idea -&gt; write -&gt; characters do things on their own -&gt; skerb must fix. But I’m glad it came out like this? Sensitive bones is, like.. my favourite thing to write. (sorry fam)</p><p>Next chapter is from Grillby’s POV.</p><p>Also, in case anyone has read my other NSFW fics, the Sansby relationship there is gradually how the Postcards one is molding into. Sans didn’t joke too much in this one because he was literally all “omfg he’s touchin’ me this’s GREAT”.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Grillby goes about his regular schedule while Sans stays upstairs. Working without making a scene would've been a great plan, if Sans had been cooperating and not sending innocently-taken pictures to fluster the bartender in front of everyone. Sans has back issues.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Grillby shifted slightly when his alarm went off. Having such a horrible sleeping schedule afforded him no real rest, but this time was different. His mind felt satiated, calm, every part of him flickering back to life as the dregs of sleep were slowly burned away.</p><p>The alarm continued to beep at him until he realised that Sans was still sleeping atop of him, arms lightly encircling his shoulders and up around the flames of his head. He looked peaceful, resting like that. His weight was negligible as always, yet he seemed… a little heavier, which he noted was strange.</p><p>Grillby chalked it up to still being under sleep’s sweet spell and rubbed at the other’s back to try and wake him.</p><p><em> “...ans,” </em>  he mumbled, his other hand going to his nightstand to stop the incessant beeping. He wasn’t met with a reply so he grabbed his glasses as well. Once they were upon his face, the fire monster shifted so he could look down with more clarity.</p><p>He was being drooled on; not a lot, but enough to make his flames hike up slightly in rebuke. How dare such a magic twist them away while they slept? Smirking to himself, the fire monster caressed the side of Sans’ cervical vertebrae along the singe marks there.</p><p>The other shifted a little against him with a deep sigh and turned his face inwards against his body, as though he couldn’t possibly get warm. Grillby knew that couldn’t be the case, but it warmed his soul that even in his sleep Sans wanted to be close to him.</p><p><em> “...Need to clean the restaurant…” </em>  he tried again, his voice gentle. He really didn’t want to wake Sans, his core fluttering with adoration of the skeleton’s sleeping state. <em> “Rise… and shine.” </em></p><p>A groan of protest came from Sans, but he shifted only the bare minimum required to allow Grillby to get up. Sans still had half his leg straddling Grillby’s and slumped back over with a subtle shiver.</p><p>“...cold,” came the muted mumble into the mattress.</p><p><em> “You can stay in bed.” </em>  Grillby passed his hand down Sans’ spine from the back of his neck and bent down to give him a kiss. <em> “Sleep in. Lucky.” </em></p><p>“mm,” the skeleton groggily agreed, automatically leaning towards Grillby’s heat. The fire monster smiled tenderly and deposited another kiss against the other’s brow and got out of bed to change into some fresh clothes.</p><p>When he was finished buttoning his cuffs and adjusting his bow tie in the mirror, Grillby looked back to see Sans curled inwards on himself. There was a subtle rattle, yet he didn’t look distressed. Curious, the fire monster made his way back to the bed and sat on its side to pass his hand back over the other’s neck.</p><p>The rattling stopped and Sans’ grin tugged a little in his slumber. He nodded off again with a soft sigh and Grillby understood. Perhaps with his constant heat, Sans was getting used to him?</p><p>He brightened considerably at that. The better part of nine hours was a long time for any monster to lay huddled up next to him, let alone directly on top of him. The shift in temperature, even if he didn’t understand it, must be different.</p><p>Having little use for them yet going along with the ‘aesthetics’ like his mothers had lectured him on growing up, Grillby kept suitable bed dressings stashed away even though he didn’t use any apart from a flat sheet. They were from Hotland so they stood up to the test of time and flame, very easily trapping heat into the fibres and keeping it there without burning to a crisp.</p><p>He heated the cloth against his body for a moment, watching his flames dutifully race down around the gaudy paisley pattern one of his mothers chose before recalling his fire. He didn’t want another unintended misstep with an errant flame. Once everyone had returned to his body, Grillby draped the sheet over Sans, whose bones had begun rattling again.</p><p>“toasty…” the skeleton sighed contentedly, sending a pulse of gratitude through every flame of Grillby’s body. His soul did a happy little jump in his chest as he couldn’t help but bend over again to give one more kiss.</p><p>It was going to be a long day.</p><p>He gathered their soiled clothes and decided that while Sans slept, it would be best to have them cleaned while he worked. Grillby had an arrangement with the shop bunnies just down the way. For a few family meals a week, Bonnie would launder his clothes and any barcloths, towels and the like that he needed cleaned. It was all very civil and benefited both parties greatly. Plus, Grillby didn’t have to fight his phobia with water; it was bad enough he had to stand the snow.</p><p>He had a feeling that Sans would likely sleep in until late, so Grillby made his way downstairs with the bundle of dirty clothes and donned his gloves so he wouldn’t harm his neighbour. Thankfully Bonnie was awake and still setting up, her door unlocked to allow anyone to enter.</p><p>“Oh! Well hello there, dear! Good morning,” she greeted as she moved a tray of fresh cinnabuns into the glass display case.</p><p><em> “....Morning.” </em>  It had taken a while for Grillby to get over his shyness for speaking with others in town. Normally one-on-one was fine, although it was with very few. Sans was the only one he felt comfortable enough to break out of using sign language to communicate without hesitancy.</p><p>“Laundry?” she croaked out through a yawn, gesturing for him to come near.</p><p>
  <em> “....Apologies. There is more than usual. And a… great deal more filthy.” </em>
</p><p>“Really, dear! That’s more than fine!” she replied candidly, gesturing more insistently for the clothes to be handed over. The bunny stopped when she was given the pile. Grillby had attempted a little sheepishly to cover Sans’ iconic hoodie with his own clothes and felt a race of heat flood his face when her buck-toothed smile broadened suddenly. “My! He got you too, eh? I swear, that boy’s gettin’ more rambunctious every day that passes.”</p><p>Grillby tried to settle his flames and keep his hands at his sides in order to not betray his confusion. Bonnie took that as permission to continue as she habitually searched the pockets for anything that would be lost in the wash.</p><p>“`Tween those wacky brothers launching constructs into random buildings durin’ their little skirmishes, I was wonderin’ when he’d start trolling people to tussle!”</p><p>If Grillby wasn’t sure what she had been hinting at before, it was a lot clearer now. He felt a peculiar shudder through his body as she continued the conversation.</p><p>“Kale is like that too! Even arguin’ with me `bout wearin’ stripes anymore,” she took that moment to sigh, “Wearin’ me out.”</p><p><em> “Sorry… to hear that. You may misunderstand. Sans… is not a child?” </em>  Grillby felt himself bristle at the implication, but he knew it in his entire being <em> that </em> was true, at least.</p><p>She paused while fishing something out of Sans’ hoodie: a couple packets of ketchup, a wadded up napkin and a cell phone. She set it all on the countertop for the fire monster to retrieve.</p><p>She scoffed kindly at his tone, “Seems unlikely. When they just showed up, the older one… Papyrus? He’s quite overbearin’. I just assumed,” she shrugged as though it didn’t matter much to her and Grillby felt a flare up of his own in irritation. “With how he’s actin’ nowadays… runnin’ around, causin’ a ruckus. Making messes! ...Well, more than usual. Wonder if that avalanche the other day had anything to do with `im?”</p><p>Grillby stayed quiet to quell the unsettling feeling in the pit of his fiery core, unable to meet her gaze.</p><p><em> “Well, it’s pure conjecture. With very little supporting evidence.” </em>  His tone was a lot more scathing than he’d intended it to be. He decided to calm himself a little more and exhaled hotly, sending a plume of smoke into the air. <em> “My… apologies. I’m unsure why I felt offense.” </em></p><p>“Probably because he’s your little boyfriend,” she teased with a wink, checking the last pair of pockets on his trousers. She giggled to herself and pulled out a few coins and slid them across the counter. “How many dates, so far?”</p><p>Grillby flushed in surprise, silently faltering for a reply. His flames took care to make him appear relaxed and unmoved. Why was everything this lady said riling him up to be so defensive?</p><p>Oh… yes. It was because he was becoming possessive of Sans, wasn’t it? Drawing in a deep breath, the fire monster gestured a little awkwardly, <em> ‘Three dates.’ </em></p><p>She whistled lowly. “Three dates in one month is not a lot!” she warned, but her posture eased somewhat. “And I’ve gone and made you uncomfortable again, haven’t I?”</p><p>He shook his head and crossed his hands automatically as if to say ‘not at all’.</p><p>“Look at you! You sweet thing, I’m so terribly sorry. Here, I know you’re not one for sweets, but bring this to that silly pile of bones. He’s grown attached to them,” Bonnie added apologetically as she bagged up a couple of cinnabuns to go. “Don’t tell `im I said such a thing. I shouldn’ta said that, before. I’m sorry!”</p><p>Grillby carefully took the bag and left her to it, feeling his core flare up with confusion and mild anger at her assumption. He decided it was for the best that he go, so he waved farewell and left to go back to his restaurant.</p><p>After he had gone back upstairs to put Sans’ cell phone and the treats on the nightstand by the bed, the fire monster went back down to clean the restaurant. The morning was spent recovering dirty dishes and glasses and putting them in the kitchen to be cleaned later, then wiping down all the surfaces and adjusting the chairs. He did so mindlessly as the shop bunny’s words repeated in his mind like a scratched record.</p><p>She thought Sans was younger than Papyrus, and evidently that he was a child?</p><p>Why?</p><p>Sans was obviously the older one of the brothers. It was very clear to him that while Bonnie had a knack for gossiping, this was somewhat out of line. To infer that… He shook his head. No, he couldn’t allow it to bother him.</p><p>It’s simply not how things were at all!</p><p> </p><p>He had finished setting up when the regulars started to trickle in. It had to have been colder outside than usual, if the cloud of mist wafting from the door was anything to go by. Grillby smiled warmly at Red Bird and Fisher who took their usual places and made small talk with him until they were ready to order.</p><p>The late morning dragged on into the afternoon. That was when Grillby heard his cell phone ding from behind the bar. He waited until he had a free moment, the floor now ahum with the sounds of at least twelve conversations. He peeked at the message briefly, his flames kindling a little brightly with affection. The messages were from Sans.</p><p>Funny Bone (Last message received 1:12pm);<br/>
- hey so quick q<br/>
- u didnt steal my clothes did u<br/>
- i mean<br/>
- who else coulda but u never know<br/>
- guess im stuck up here<br/>
- u dog</p><p>* My apologies. They were quite soiled so I took them with my own to the shopkeep to be laundered.<br/>
* You are permitted to ransack my wardrobe if you’d like to come down for something to eat.</p><p>…</p><p>- o no<br/>
- o no all u got is all this fancy garb<br/>
- i cant wear this stuff<br/>
- 2 fancy 4 me</p><p>* I think you’d look quite charming!</p><p>- i cant believe u stole my clothes<br/>
- all under pretence of ““““dirty””””<br/>
- ur mind is dirty i cant believe u<br/>
- speakin of</p><p> </p><p>Grillby smirked at himself at Sans’ percepted chagrin. It was true, he really did think Sans would look… handsome in formal attire. Briefly, he scanned the floor to make sure no one was flagging him down and leaned against the back counter by the register while he awaited Sans’ continuation.</p><p>It took a great deal longer than he thought. He heard a loud scuff from upstairs and his blaze brightened a little at Red’s suspicious glance ceilingward. Grillby didn’t address the look his way with a response. He set his cell phone down once more when he saw a pair of hands fly up from the Dogi’s table, who had just seated and let their weapons clang to the floor in an unceremonious heap.</p><p>Grillby heard his phone chime a couple more times while he was serving customers and nearly forgot about the messages when he was bringing an order out for Fisher. Red appeared preoccupied by the noises above and the bartender attempted to hide his embarrassment as discreetly as he could.</p><p>“Someone upstairs, Grills?” the bird inquired finally as the fire monster passed him, causing a few of the bartender’s flames to hike up suddenly. “Very interestin’.”</p><p>Grillby threw a look over his shoulder, then merely shrugged. It was none of their business, but that didn’t keep him from grinning like a teenager with the other’s good-natured laugh. The bartender wheeled towards the kitchen, blushing furiously as he got the next order started, all the while smirking to himself.</p><p>Damn Red, he was always so perceptive. Hopefully he wasn’t insinuating more… salacious activities had taken place the previous night. Grillby found himself blushing a little more, the heat pouring off him in waves as he lingered on that thought… of Sans gasping under his touch, soft moans that grew more urgent and louder, accompanying his curious, luscious gaze… Maybe he’d show him the ways of making love, sharing hot kisses between them, their bodies rocking against each other, magic mingling…</p><p>Grillby started with the scent of something burning and quickly rushed to the fryer to lift the ruined potatoes out of the oil with a grimace. He had allowed his heat to amass so much it had affected his precise cooking.</p><p>Perhaps Sans was right, calling him a pervert, even if he had been joking at the time. Tossing the fries into the trash, the bartender smoothed his hand through the flames of his head with a harsh exhale. He tutted to himself in disappointment.</p><p>He had to calm down.</p><p>Thankfully, staring down the frying oil as the next batch of fries cooked grounded him from conjuring up any more debauched imagery. Once they were done, Grillby basketed them and brought them out for their intended customer and apologised for the delay with a few flustered gestures. He grimaced again and returned to the back of the bar to check his cell phone once more.</p><p>There was a photo attached to this text. Briefly rolling his eyes, Grillby opened it, only for his flames to spark wildly at the image. A loud spray of crackling embers poured off of him in a spiralled curve like fireworks, the reflections off the backsplash of the bar echoing how <em> bright </em> he’d turned.</p><p>Funny Bone (Last message received 1:42pm);</p><p>- ok this might b the reason y it took me so long 2 get outta bed<br/>
- also y im makin noise<br/>
- blamin u 4 this k<br/>
[2395.jpg]</p><p> </p><p><em> God damn you, Sans! </em> was all Grillby could think with the loud echo of laughter around him. His face was burning several degrees hotter as he stared down at his phone and the innocently sent yet provocative photo attached.</p><p>Of… Sans’ hip box.</p><p>His pelvic girdle.</p><p>Ischium.</p><p>Just… covered in his burn marks.</p><p>His bony hand had lifted the tail ends of his borrowed shirt, teasing the view for more. Evidence of their intimacy had long dispelled but the burn marks remained. Grillby’s heat shot up higher to the point where one of the bottles next to him shattered from the pressure and he flinched, dodging the spray of alcohol that would have made a larger fire than he was - and put his guests in danger.</p><p>Said patronage were staring at him akin to awe and even amusement. Red Bird was doubled over the counter and laughing like it was the most hilarious sight in the world and soon several others joined in. Grillby reigned in his fire sheepishly, whispering to his flames to stop acting out.</p><p>They were… They were only bones, he tried to convince himself.</p><p>But… they were also <em> Sans. </em></p><p>His phone chimed again and he was hesitant to check, but another set of chimes joined them and Grillby tried not to look as embarrassed as he felt.</p><p>Funny Bone (Last message received 1:47pm);</p><p>- aw man<br/>
- did i miss a funny joke<br/>
- that was a great lol ngl</p><p>* Sans.</p><p>(He didn’t know why he sent that.)</p><p> </p><p>Funny Bone (Last message received 1:51pm);</p><p>- oh wait u know im ok<br/>
- just bones remember<br/>
- i mean im just stiff from<br/>
- well<br/>
- heh</p><p> </p><p>Grillby covered his face with one hand, unsuccessfully attempting to cover the ethereal glow his body was giving off, betraying his embarrassment.</p><p>“Hey, Grills? Gettin’ kinda… toasty in `ere,” Red commented after recovering from his laughing fit. Fisher was still giggling to himself but had backed off a little from Grillby’s heated perimeter. “Y’might wanna calm down.”</p><p>Grillby nodded hesitantly and scanned over the bar, his posture stiffening noticeably when he saw everyone’s heads turned his way. His hands shook but he pocketed his phone and gestured a little nervously.</p><p>
  <em> ‘Breaktime.’ </em>
</p><p>A few snickers chased him back into the kitchen and Grillby glared up at the ceiling once he closed the door behind him. He drew in a few calming breaths and took his phone back out to text Sans.</p><p>Funny Bone (Last message received 2:02pm);</p><p>* Sans, you may not realise this but that was a rather compromising photo you just sent me.</p><p>- oh man<br/>
- u sure<br/>
- they literally just bones gb<br/>
- i mean look<br/>
[2396.jpg]</p><p>A twitch passed through Grillby’s flames at the photo of Sans’ rib cage, eliciting more unwarranted thoughts.</p><p>Funny Bone (Last message received 2:06pm);</p><p>- @ these prime ribs<br/>
[2397.jpg]</p><p>* Sans.</p><p>(Again, why did he send that?? He was just feeding the impish little skeleton at this rate!)</p><p>Grillby bit the side of his mouth with his fangs, feeling unnaturally hot. The next photo showed a clear view of Sans’ cervical vertebrae, just cutting off the other’s permanent grin out of view. The bones were littered with fiery kiss marks and soot, clear indicators of Grillby’s affections. He flushed and pushed his back against the door.</p><p><em> Calm down, </em> he thought, sending the plea through to his flames. They stuttered briefly in their excitement and even started chattering amongst themselves.</p><p>
  <em> Payback. Get him fired up. Can’t let him get away with this. Such debauchery! So spicy. Go upstairs. Give him spicy. Make him pay. Have some fun! </em>
</p><p>Trying not to let the chorus get to him, the bartender inhaled a few more deep breaths. Generally it was enough for his heat to subside, as long as he didn’t give in to their reasoning. He grinned a little to himself as a mischievous thought entered his mind and Grillby tugged off his apron, unbuttoned his vest and tugged up his shirt tails from his trousers.</p><p>It was very much like he was a teenager again, but the skeleton had to learn how this went, didn’t he? He was smirking to himself as he forced his flames to calm from their exuberant cheering and he lowered his light enough to focus the camera on his phone. Hooking his thumb into his trousers to pull them down a little for a teasing view of his abdomen, he quickly snapped a photo and sent it to Sans - then immediately put himself right again.</p><p>He only regretted not being able to see Sans’ reaction. A few minutes passed when he thought he was safe enough to check himself over and once everything was in its usual place, Grillby grabbed a few rags to clean up the mess behind the bar when his phone finally chimed.</p><p>It was almost difficult to gather the courage to look again.</p><p>Alright.</p><p>Perhaps once more before he took food up, since Sans was unwilling to come downstairs.</p><p>Perhaps this was for the best after all.</p><p>Funny Bone (Last message received 2:16pm);</p><p>- o<br/>
- o damn<br/>
- what<br/>
- im confused</p><p>* I thought I was clear.<br/>
* Do you understand now?</p><p>- uh</p><p>* What’s the matter, Sans? It’s only fire.</p><p>- jeez<br/>
- wow<br/>
- hi new phone bg</p><p>* Don’t you dare!<br/>
* At any rate, “only bones”?</p><p>- ok maybe i understand<br/>
- uh<br/>
- wow wow<br/>
- u<br/>
- how r u so fkin hot</p><p>* What happened here? I thought you were aware, with my being fire and all.</p><p>- im experiencin meltdown sry<br/>
- yowza</p><p>* Careful. My boyfriend is a very aggressive fellow and won’t tolerate any highfalutin flattery.</p><p>- heh<br/>
- u mean bonefriend<br/>
- wait no that means ur the boyflame<br/>
- or uh<br/>
- hm sry<br/>
- im still processin that pic</p><p>* You mean downloading it, not processing it, don’t you?</p><p>- maybe</p><p>* Perhaps you’ll save it for a private moment of enjoyment?</p><p>- phew<br/>
- u said it<br/>
- guess u can keep the pix 2</p><p>* You “guess”?</p><p>- u keep askin shit idk man<br/>
- u tell me<br/>
- its my 1st time b gentle ok</p><p>* Now it’s my turn to say “phew”!</p><p>- heh perv<br/>
- but i guess where i was goin w/ this was<br/>
- ur slacks wont fit me<br/>
- u got legs 4 days<br/>
- id prolly break my leg fallin down the stairs<br/>
- also m feelin tender atm</p><p>* Don’t you mean well-done?</p><p>- man i just woke up i cant believe u<br/>
- steal my clothes<br/>
- sent me this hq porn<br/>
- steal my jokes</p><p>* Clearly we’re a bad influence on each other.</p><p>- srsly</p><p> </p><p>When Grillby exited the kitchen, the patronage were still snickering to themselves. His grin was a little sheepish as he stooped to clean up the spilled alcohol and glass, while Red swivelled on his stool, watching and making sneaky comments. Grillby ignored him.</p><p> </p><p>The rest of the day was filled with subtle and unsubtle teases about his earlier flare-up, but it was all in good jest. Grillby didn’t comment on it but received a few congratulatory ‘air’ handshakes, as no one dared to touch him even with his gloves on. Soon there was a bit of a reprieve, so the bartender set about bringing up a burger and fries up to Sans. The skeleton was still wearing the borrowed shirt from the previous night, curled up in bed and scrolling on his phone.</p><p>When the scent of food entered the room, the skeleton sat upright with a grin. Grillby dismissed the few debauched thoughts that entered his head from the previous night as Sans suddenly stopped and gingerly held the back of his lower spine with a grimace.</p><p>
  <em> “...Better?” </em>
</p><p>Sans gave him a suspicious grin as the bartender pulled the chair out from his desk and gestured for him to sit. It seemed like a laborious process, although Grillby wasn’t sure if the skeleton was simply hamming it up, or if he really was in pain.</p><p>He decided to ask, just to be sure.</p><p>“oh,” Sans said softly, then flushed. Grillby smiled tenderly at the display as the other sunk onto the chair. “a disc must’ve slipped.”</p><p><em> “We… You were very active yesterday,” </em>  the fire monster deduced softly as he placed the plate of food down on the desk. His flames jumped excitedly at the memory and with how smug Sans looked. <em> “Will you be alright?” </em></p><p>“yeah. it’ll settle itself. or when pap gets back, i’ll have `im pop it back in.”</p><p><em> “Could give it a go,” </em>  the bartender offered kindly.</p><p>“wha-”</p><p><em> “...Wouldn’t mind assisting you,” </em>  Grillby found himself saying. When Sans’ magic flooded his face and he couldn’t look up again, suddenly the bartender grew unsure. <em> “That is… if you would accept.” </em></p><p>“maybe, uh…” Sans didn’t seem like he was certain, himself. “after.”</p><p><em> “It’s fine.” </em>  Grillby dropped a kiss against the other’s skull and felt Sans relax. <em> “Do you need anything…?” Anything at all, </em> the fire monster added in his thoughts.</p><p>“nah.” Sans was smiling absently as he brought a couple of fries up to his mouth and chomped down while his other played with one of the shirt tails on his lap. “tastes good,” he mumbled softly.</p><p>A relieved grin spread across the fire monster’s vague features. Finally, nearly two weeks after the dreaded rebound, Sans had recovered enough to be considered ‘normal’. Grillby laughed quietly and pressed another kiss to his skull, leaving a slight smudge on the bone.</p><p>
  <em> “.........Good job.” </em>
</p><p>Sans chuckled to himself as he eagerly stuffed more fries into his mouth as though he hadn’t eaten in weeks. Grillby took a glance to the nightstand to see that one of the cinnabuns were gone - perhaps it was enough to give the skeleton the strength he needed?</p><p>His core warmed considerably at that and he gave his boyfriend a pat on the shoulder before heading back downstairs. The silent gratitude in Sans’ gaze was enough to carry him throughout the rest of the working day.</p><p> </p><p>He hadn’t received anymore texts from Sans until closer to the end of his shift, asking where his clothes were. They had interrupted some very peculiar thoughts - Grillby drawing connections between his aggression and magical buildup during his recovery period and what the shopkeeper bunny had told him.</p><p>Grillby leaned against the bar to wait for Punk’s story to end - it was always a little long-winded, but he made a show of listening even though he’d heard the story several times over the years. He was only half-paying attention as he wiped down the counters and even thought back to when Sans first confessed his feelings. He went as far as to turn his back to the customer as they prattled on and stared at the echo blossom suspended in water under the rows of bottled spirits.</p><p>The fluttering feeling returned to his soul despite going over all the hardships he and Sans had endured in such a short amount of time. They’d grown very close. Even dated, something he didn’t suspect the skeleton had any interest in before. He supposed everything was a little intimidating previously.</p><p>And then, last night…</p><p>Grillby snapped back to the present when Punk knocked on the countertop to gain his attention; several other customers that lingered were watching the exchange. Composing himself, the fire monster turned and realised that Bonnie had come back with their freshly laundered clothes and was grinning at him expectantly. Everyone else had stayed behind to see when, or if, Sans would come downstairs from hiding. Grillby could’ve sworn he felt everyone lean closer in anticipation.</p><p>Smiling back shyly, the fire monster took her order and went back to cook it to go. It was a lot of food for such a trade, but he was grateful for the favour. He doubted Sans’ favourite hoodie would survive his usual cleaning methods, after all.</p><p>Soon after he’d packed up three bags of freshly grilled battered mushrooms and waffle-cut fries, the fire monster exchanged them for the clothes and wordlessly nodded his head in thanks.</p><p>His cell phone had chimed a few times during the exchange, but now it was ringing. Frowning behind his fire, Grillby pardoned himself to answer it. Out of habit, he crackled into the phone line in Hotland dialect, thinking it would be family.</p><p>He wasn’t sure why he’d done that, when Sans’ puzzled voice answered, “uh… grillbz?”</p><p>The fire monster stiffened slightly but had to smile. Of course. Why had he thought otherwise? Likely because every time he had attempted to call the skeleton, it was met with an infuriatingly full voicemail.</p><p><em> “...Good timing,” </em>  he muttered quietly into the phone. <em>“Your vestments have arrived.” </em></p><p>“vestments. psh.” There was a pause as though Sans was hesitating. Grillby patiently waited while Bonnie gave him a curious look from across the counter, one of her long ears dropping off to the side as though attempting to eavesdrop. “hey, uh… `bout that offer. are you… busy?”</p><p><em> “Not… busy, no,” </em>  Grillby awkwardly replied.</p><p>“sup?”</p><p>
  <em> “...Being watched.” </em>
</p><p>“come up. i think the disc really, uh… slipped.” Sans laughed wryly. “i tried the first stair and have instant regrets.”</p><p><em> “...Didn’t fall, did you?” </em>  Silence from the other line, but then a chuckle. Grillby relaxed a little when the other laughed outright. <em> “You know what I mean.” </em></p><p>“man. whatever. nah, i didn’t trip, or slip, or take a hilarious tumble down the stairs. this’s kinda embarrassin’ though.”</p><p>
  <em> “I understand.” </em>
</p><p>“i mean… is red there? can he watch the bar while you’re up here? i swear. like… not even ten minutes.”</p><p>Grillby considered it, even gave said bird a nudge with a coaster to rouse him. Of course, no one would actually help themselves to the alcohol, but it would be nice to have customers on their way if they wanted to pay, instead of having them wait. Red threw up a pinion in agreement with his silent request and the fire monster kept Sans on the line while he rounded the bar with their laundered clothes.</p><p>He felt every gaze on him.</p><p> </p><p>“you seemed kinda curt on the phone,” Sans said from the top of the stairs as Grillby entered the kitchen. The fire monster ventured through and looked up the stairs; Sans had resorted to sitting on the floor, phone raised to the side of his skull. His voice carried through the line enough for him to hear clearly and Grillby’s demeanour crackled briefly. “you ok?”</p><p><em> “Quite. You missed a brief stint of japery at my expense,” </em>  Grillby replied as he mounted the staircase. His tone had a bit of chagrin to it, but he was grinning nonetheless. <em> “Our neighbours appear anxious to see you.” </em></p><p>The bartender saw Sans grimace as he drew nearer and he flipped his phone shut to end the call.</p><p>“wow. hangin’ up without sayin’ bye’s real rude of you, g,” Sans teased, grinning up at him as he ended his own connection. “i’m crushed.”</p><p>
  <em> “Very amusing. I know you’re… stalling.” </em>
</p><p>Sans shrugged, rolling his shoulder while hiding a grimace. He tugged one side of the shirt he wore over his arm, the sleeves too large even though he had attempted to push them up to his elbows. “just gimme my shorts, ya dingus. i’m <em> sans underwear, </em> y’know.”</p><p>Grinning, the fire monster tossed his shorts at him and watched as Sans tugged them on, using the first step as leverage. His hand had been swatted away when Grillby offered to help him up, yet he knew not to take offense to it.</p><p>Instead, he watched in veiled confusion when Sans lay down on the floor, stretching out his back with his arms above his head as though to straighten his spine. Grillby paused, unsure what to make of the clicking noises.</p><p>“mind outta the gutter,” the skeleton muttered under his breath. He had closed his eye sockets and scooted up away from the ledge of the staircase and gestured to his shorts. “you’re gonna have to pin me down.”</p><p>Grillby sputtered through fire, his words inaudible as it mingled with his element. He didn’t move.</p><p>“ok, sure. y’say that, but if you don’t, i’m gonna end up kickin’ you like a donkey,” the skeleton grumbled as he moved a hand down and lifted up the shirt, exposing his spine for the bartender to see. Grillby felt the air around him sizzle through his flustered demeanour, hoping Sans wouldn’t take offense. “you should be able to see it, actually. i’d do it myself but, uh… it kinda hurts.”</p><p><em> “Hurts..?” </em>  Grillby was growing less sure of this idea for every moment that passed. And it was his own damn fault that he had offered, too.</p><p>“yeah,” Sans’ tone was a little remorseful, “saddle up, firecracker.” He patted the crest of his hip box with a mildly embarrassed chuckle.</p><p>Grillby was unsure why he didn’t put up a better argument - or one at all, in fact. His flames still cheered at him to make Sans pay for his earlier prank, but this was neither the time nor the place. He was flushed as he peered down his glasses at the skeleton below him, his knees touching the floorboards at either side of his hips as he kept the other pinned down.</p><p>He stayed quiet when Sans moved his shoulder a little, as though trying to shrug off the uncomfortable situation. “you should, uh… see a bone jutting out, near the bottom of the column.”</p><p>The fire monster did, keeping one of his hands poised near his vest and the other outreached in hesitancy. He drew in a deep breath, looking to the other’s face for further instruction. Sans’ sockets remained closed and his breaths were a little quick.</p><p>
  <em> “You appear… nervous.” </em>
</p><p>“shut up. m’not thinkin’ like that.”</p><p><em> “Neither am I,” </em>  the fire monster’s voice snapped subtly, while Sans peeked from his left socket with a crooked grin. Grillby’s gaze settled on a ridge that seemed out of place amongst the rest. It was difficult to describe, its appearance not unlike a stack of malaligned pancakes. <em> “I see it.” </em></p><p>Sans inhaled sharply when the fire monster leaned forward to touch the offending bone and Grillby stopped, eyes searching the other’s face warily.</p><p>“m’fine. just startled me.”</p><p>
  <em> “I will… attempt to be careful.” </em>
</p><p>“you won’t break it, if that’s what’s goin’ through that pretty head of yours,” Sans muttered uneasily. His gaze veered off to the side with Grillby’s attempt at a chuckle and he hissed softly when the fire monster laid both hands on him, thumbs bracing the jutted bone in preparation. “just… push it in hard.”</p><p>The skeleton scoffed and even laughed with Grillby’s sudden flush and shook his skull. “naw, grillbz. c’mon, i mean it. just give it a good pop. it’ll click, but y’gotta be quic-<em>AAGH!!!” </em></p><p>Grillby had leaned forward to put what little weight he had behind the push, taking care not to misalign anything as he felt and heard a sickening <em> clack. </em> Sans’ body had hunched up slightly and he kicked behind him hard with a strangled curse. His phalanges scored the floorboards at his side and tears pricked at his sockets as a low keening noise left him, stifled between clenched teeth.</p><p>And it had been quick. Sans lay gasping on the floor as Grillby gave the spot a gentle pat and hummed quietly, feeling something akin to regret.</p><p>“that fuckin’ hurt,” the skeleton groaned, force behind his words, “god, thanks.” His rib cage rose and fell unevenly and the fire monster pulled the shirt back over the view a little shyly.</p><p>
  <em> “Perhaps… your brother should have done that.” </em>
</p><p>“m’pretty sure i’d have to explain a lot more than just a slipped disc to him if he did,” Sans reasoned a little wryly, his brow arching sardonically. Grillby gave him a playful shove as he got back up to his feet. “gimme the shirt now.”</p><p><em> “Please,” </em>  the fire monster added for him with a wink. <em> “You should keep it.” </em></p><p>Sans stared up at the fire monster, astonished. Grillby’s grin grew a little more as the skeleton tugged at the oversized shirt with something of a bashful grin. “what, yours..?”</p><p>
  <em> “A memento.” </em>
</p><p>The skeleton started chuckling, then giggled quietly to himself. “oh man.” His face flushed, although Grillby wasn’t entirely sure why; this is what monsters did to show affection, of sorts. He enjoyed the reaction he received and could barely hold his composure.</p><p>
  <em> “Keep it. I stole your jokes, after all.” </em>
</p><p>Sans was grinning to himself yet managed to stay quiet as he got to his feet. Once his old grey t-shirt exchanged hands, he pulled it over his skull and Grillby couldn’t hold back a laugh at the ludicrous display.</p><p>
  <em> “Looks… interesting.” </em>
</p><p>Sans scoffed, “you know you love it.”</p><p>A stutter of amber fluttered through the fire monster’s body at the four-letter word as he held out the other’s hoodie for him. He merely hummed in agreement, when suddenly Sans appeared to realise what he had said. Grinning shyly, the skeleton wrestled the jacket over his shoulders, his magic flickering in a bright pulse under his clothes.</p><p>“flirt,” he murmured more to himself than to the fire monster, who kept silent but whose demeanour brightened a little more. “maybe i’ll dig through my collection for somethin’,” he decided a little indecisively as he struggled with his zipper.</p><p>Sans’ hands were shaking, so Grillby took it upon himself to take hold of each one in his own and lean in close. Waves of nervousness poured off the skeleton but seemed to cede with the brief pass of Grillby’s hand over his sternum, his soul giving forth the subtle flicker again as he grinned wider.</p><p>“ok. maybe i’ll make an effort. just for you.”</p><p><em> “Looking forward to it,” </em>  the fire monster said softly as he traced over the hidden bone beneath his hand, then helped Sans to zip up his hoodie. It left the other considerably more flustered than before and the bartender couldn’t help but lean in closer to steal a kiss.</p><p> </p><p>Grillby was the first to exit when they finally went downstairs. He gathered a broom and dustpan so his extended absence wouldn’t be noted too much, while Sans lingered near the door.</p><p>It seemed as though everyone <em> was </em> expecting him to go do the walk of shame - shame being only that hoots and laughter would accompany his nonchalant walk from Grillby’s private apartment. Looking into the reflective surface of a rather large pot, Sans rubbed the smudges from his face and around his jawline, flushing as he realised just <em> how much </em> Grillby had marked him that previous evening.</p><p>When the evidence was more or less cleared away, Sans took a deep breath, exhaled, then exited. Every head turned towards him and the skeleton felt his face flush with magic as he attempted to remain collected and act as though nothing worth noting had gone on upstairs.</p><p>Grillby was sweeping up some glass from behind the counter, his flames hiked up a little more than usual to hide his grin when Sans took a brief glance over to check. A few of the monsters Sans had been sizing up the previous day looked at him warily but Sans shrugged their looks away, whistling as he sauntered across the floor.</p><p>“jeez, it’s like it’s some kinda crime to spend time with the boyflame,” he feigned resignation, much to a few patron’s urging snickers. Feeling a little bolder as he turned to face them all, his eye lights settled on the bartender, still sweeping and minding his own business. “hey, grillby!”</p><p>The bartender’s posture shot up straight with a sudden plume of flames and Sans couldn’t help but laugh at the reaction - it looked like saying his full name had some kind of effect on the fire monster. It was funny, endearing, and Sans planned to use it to his advantage. The bartender was flushed, his flames rolling off him in a stuttering surge as flecks of amber and white rolled through his body expectantly.</p><p>“thanks for the date,” the skeleton finished off with a wink. Grillby remained silent but his grip tightened against the broom handle so much it creaked in his grasp, flustered and grinning despite himself as Sans turned away to leave.</p><p>The resulting mirth was infectious and the skeleton chuckled to himself as he heard it down the street. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>